THE PLAYERS
by 2BEdwardspet
Summary: Bella and Edward are actors and meet on the set of a new movie. Sparks fly, but there is a problem. Bella has a boyfriend. Edward must win her over. Comedy and Romance ensue for them and their friends. Will they or won't they? Some lusty scenes included!
1. Chapter 1: Sparks

**Thank you Stephenie Meyer for many hours of inspired fanfiction reading and now writing... you own it all. **

**So this is my first dabble as a writer. Please be gentle with me! I have mapped out this story, so no worries. It promises to be fantastic!**

**THE PLAYERS**

Chapter 1 - Sparks

BPOV

Fate… and a very good agent are what have brought me here today.

I stare blankly at the names on the list, all blending one into another. I am completely bored.

"Next!"

That was enough to bring me back to consciousness. Its show time so I go sit on the bed as another would be Romeo saunters into the room to read lines from the script excerpt.

He thinks he is so hot… I can just see the smirk on his face as he sits down on the edge of the bed with me. Man, he's already all in my personal space… uhhh! I so hope that he invested in some tic tacs, unlike the last guy because he is so not kissing this face until he does. I peek down at my lines before glancing at this muscle bound all American guy, who for most other women, would be soliciting some major panting. Not my type at all.

"Uh… hi! My name is Tyler"

"Bella Swan" was my short reply. No sense in getting wordy with any of these guys. I am sure that there are another 10 where he came from to audition with. Besides, they think that I am this stupid little teenager and all they have to do is wear tight jeans to impress the director and I. My thoughts run much deeper.

"Ok everyone, we need silence… and 3…2…1…"

Tyler scoots closer to me his heart pounding out of his chest. His eyes raised and gazing into mine – then to my boobs – ooops- no back to my eyes again. This moron is a pro!

"Kristin. When I am with you, I feel so protective. I want, no need to be with you…always. Here, I want to try something… be still… "

And then he came in for the kill. (KISS)

Nothing… absolutely nothing. He was so stiff and I swear his lips encompassed my whole mouth. Was I just kissed by a Bassett Hound? I mean, I don't have any mad skillz myself in the kissing department or anything. Hell, I have only had one boyfriend and he was my first everything. Tyler is making me so glad that I haven't explored other options.

"Ok – cut!"

I jumped up off the bed and quickly made my way over to Katie, one of the up and coming directors of this time, to discuss the latest entry into our search for a leading man. This was a special Indy film that was coming to fruition due to the mass support of a series of books called "At Dusk". There had been a never before seen following and studios felt like it was time to pull the trigger and capitalize on the exponentially growing fan base.

So here I am, Bella Swan, 17-year-old actress extraordinaire.

The director and I quickly agreed that this was not our man.

"I am looking for someone otherworldly," she describes. "While cute would sell tickets, don't you agree that we need someone who looks the part and has that chemistry that you can just feel on screen?"

As an actress, you encounter co-stars all the time that give you momentary butterflies and things go great, until the director yells "cut" and they go back to being the egotistical pricks that they are. I am just an ordinary looking girl; none of these actors would take a second look at me, if they didn't have to.

" I agree, I can totally see where you are coming from on this one".

Whew! Saved from kissing that one ever again!

Katie scanned the list for the next contestant, while I stared around the studio bedroom set. There was a closed set today, just an intimate few of us this late on a Sunday evening.

So I take my place again on the edge of the bed. I really don't want to be here all night. Maybe I should hurry up and just pick a guy… I don't know. I roll my eyes awaiting the next Casanova for the evening.

"Next!"

I didn't even look up this time. Suddenly, I felt something in me stir, so I made a quick glance in the direction of the door. Only I couldn't look away. Right when I looked, my eyes locked on the most indescribably gorgeous set green eyes that I have ever seen. I couldn't look away if I had wanted to. My breathing hitched for a moment and I thought that I saw him gasp as well.

I watched every step that he took with curiosity as he gave his information to the director. Wow! Check out his ass! He puts the Greek sculptures to shame! Come to mama! Of course, these are things that I am thinking… In reality, I would just studder to death if I didn't have scripted lines to say and he would probably run away – quickly.

So he walked over to sit next to me on the bed. The Adonis is sitting with me on the bed...only in a movie.

I am so blushing- dammit! Not a good thing for him to know what I am thinking.

"Hello. My name is Edward… Edward Cullen"

He seemed unusually calm. I wondered if he had kissed many strange girls before. He must be used to this, girls probably throw themselves at him all the time. Just then, I noticed his hair. It looked just like sex hair! Ughhh! I felt the butterflies taking flight in my stomach.

I wonder whose bed he just came from? Stop it! Stop it! Bella, you have a very loving and supportive boyfriend who is waiting for you at home, so get those pervi thoughts out of your head!!

Back to reality…

"Uhhh… hi… I am Bella," I stated in a nonchalant way as I ran my fingers through my bangs and hair.

The director walked over to us for one last motivational speech. "I know that you just met, but I need you to feel the passion that these characters have for one another and show me what you got!"

"Silence on the set and.3…2…1"

Edward turned to me and slowly looked up at me through his thick dark lashes and smiled a sexy crooked grin. A look that I am sure has dropped many panties. Then he placed his hand on my upper thigh while slightly leaning towards me. Feeling the heat in his touch sent my senses into overdrive and all of the sudden I wanted more, mentally cursing the layer of jeans between us. My body instantly flushed again- traitor.

"Kristin. When I am with you, I feel so protective. I want, no need to be with you…always. Here, I want to try something… be still… "

Keeping our eyes locked he leaned towards me, eyes half laden. Then he looked down for a moment at my lips and then back up to my eyes almost asking for permission. I instinctively licked my lower lip, too anxious to taste him. Damn these hormones! He took his hand off my thigh and raised it to tenderly cup my cheek while slightly brushing his thumb between my cheek and the corner of my mouths.

I instantly felt a pull from deep within me and a sensation that felt tingly, almost like sparks as he touched my face. Was he feeling this shit too? Did someone put something in my coffee?

Bella breath… was all I could think about… a basic function or so I thought until he turned his head slightly to the side and leaned in to tenderly graze his perfect lips with mine.

He pulled back a little as my breathing hitched. He gazed at me for a brief moment, a fire igniting in his eyes, then dove in and captured my lips with his. Oooh… his lips were so soft and they were so hungry. His other hand quickly raised and caressed the back of my head to drive us deeper into the kiss. Edward turned more directly in front of me so that he was between my legs and urged me to scoot back further on the bed. Our lips never parted as our bodies moved and our hands roamed. Once, in a suitable destination close to the pillows and headboard, I laid back and he positioned himself over me and between my legs. My girlie parts were alight and in tune with every move he made as his hand slowly traveled up the inner seem of my jeans inching higher towards…

"Ahem… ok – well… um … thank you for … coming… here that is…"

There was an audible group exhale in the room breaking the sexual energy.

"Wow! Who broke up the party? Oh yeh… I guess we did have an audience. That was so HOT!" my inner monologue shouted.

I quickly moved back to the end of the bed and readjusted my clothing, trying to remember how to formulate sentences.

I looked over quickly to see that Edward hadn't much left the spot where I had left him, seeming comfortable where he was. I could get used to seeing this guy on a bed… bad thoughts, bad thoughts… When did I turn into such a perv?

That is where I left him as the director called me into her office to discuss our options.

"He is the one!" I proclaimed as soon as the door was closed, of course. "I don't care who else you have lined up, I won't do this movie unless he is the leading man!"

"But he is 22 and virtually unknown… do you think that he can handle it… or you?"

I thought about exactly why I had chosen him and realized he had other qualities that fascinated me as well.

"Edward is the only actor that did not come in here all pumped up and hard core about kissing the hell out of me and he did not overdo the lines. It was like he was on Valium or something. Hell, I think that he may not have even read the lines before he got here or the book much less! Everything he said and did was unrehearsed… and you can't deny the chemistry…"

I trailed off the last sentence as I reminisced about our brief tryst in the next room.

She stared at me for a moment contemplating and said, "If Edward gets this kind of reaction out of you unrehearsed, then I think that he will have the fans swooning when he does rehearse and actually reads the books. He does have the look that we need as well… I will contact his agent."


	2. Chapter 2: Location, Location

**Chapter 2 – Location, Location**

EPOV

"Hey Alice! You'll never-"

"YOU GOT THE PART!" Alice chirped in my ear at such a high decibel that I had to pull the phone away from my ear. The pixie was little, but loud.

"How did you know?

"You know that I have a sixth sense about these things."

Alice is many things, amongst them; my best friend, my sister and psychic. Well not so much that latter, but she liked to think she had very good intuition, shall we say.

" I just knew that my sexy brother would leave them no other choice. When do you meet the other cast members?… They aren't filming here in LA, are they?… I don't know why you were so nervous – Oh! That reminds me… did you get to meet her? Alice was going on about a mile a minute and I even think I heard clapping in there at one point.

"Ummm… whom are you referring to exactly?" Knowing exactly who, but trying to avoid as usual these topics.

"Edwarrrrrd! You know sometimes you can be so dense… I really don't see how we could be related. Esme and Carlisle insist that there wasn't a mix-up, but I might ask for a genetic recount!" Esme and Dr. Carlisle Cullen, otherwise known as mom and dad, are about the most understanding parents out there. They would have to be with such an eccentric daughter and a talented, introverted son. The ladies were drawn to that shit like a magnet.

"Well, yeh… I sort of had to audition with Bella on a bed. So I guess you could say we have been introduced."

"What!?

"We had to make out for one of the scenes in the movie – me being the leading love interest and all. No big deal".

"This is getting even more interesting… you are going to fall for each other deep before this is all over- I can see it now." I felt like I could see the glazed over look in her face from here. "I have to come over to your apartment – now. There is just too much to do before you leave for- -where are you shooting this film?"

"Vancouver". I doubt that they have seen 10 days of sun the whole year in that corner of the Pacific Northwest with all the rain and cloud cover. That shits going to do wonders for my already non-existent tan.

"I'm coming over and I'll be there in 20- and you will have to tell me all the details about Bella too!" Again with the clapping…

Things were happening so quickly. The production crew would be ready in 2 weeks and I had much packing. I had talked to my agent, Tanya, on the way back home. She would have ripped my head off if I hadn't showed up for the audition. I was pretty confident that my music skills would be an excellent fallback, if the acting didn't work out. I had been playing piano since the age of 3 and had composed a few pieces in my spare time.

So with nothing else to do for a while until Alice showed up, I went over to my baby… my baby grand piano that is. I stroked the keys and played until one song was flowing into another as I thought about Bella… how she flushed so innocently when I held her thigh. I needed … and I held her face to tell her with my eyes that I wanted this. The spark that leapt between us was undeniable. I could still feel her kiss on my lips. I guess that I had gotten carried away because the next thing I knew, we were at the head of the bed and I was going to take her and let her have it like she'd never had it before. There was no denying the arousal.

I snapped out of my reverie as Alice stepped through the door.

"Hey! You look like you have a lot on your mind. Do you mind if I help you pack? I am really going to miss you so much… You know, I could take some time off of work to come visit…"

I know that I really should take the bait. "Sure Alice. I would love that."

We spent the remainder of the day packing up the essentials from my little apartment in LA. Goodbye sun… I'll see you in a few!

BPOV

"Mike. Yes it is necessary for me to move to Vancouver. You don't honestly expect me to somehow commute?"

"Well, we do have a home here in Los Angeles… I mean, I can't live up there while you are on location for the whole time. Is that what you expect of me?"

"It'll work out somehow. It just has to… we've been dating for 2 years now- we are not newbies. I trust you and I know that you trust me- right?"

"Bella, of course I trust you, it's the other fans and actors that I don't trust. How about this… I promise to come visit every other weekend- ok?"

"Sounds fair… Hey! Can you pass me those Converses over there – the black ones? I need to get packing."

As he handed me the shoes he looked down at the floor and shifted around like he was trying to decide to say something.

"Bella- who is playing opposite of you in this film? Is it someone I know?"

Mike was also an actor and had been in acting circles since he was a child. He knew most everyone our age at least professionally.

"Oh- you wouldn't know him. He has only been in a few minor roles. His name is Edward Cullen." I liked the way his name rolled off my tongue and the way that my heart sped up, however I knew that Mike wouldn't, so I kept it low key.

"You'll have to introduce me to him and we'll all go out sometime when I visit, then!"

Oh, I am sure that you will be bestest of friends, I though sarcastically. Mike and Edward were nothing alike from what I found out in my little bit of research – thank you Google. Edward apparently went to private schools growing up, had a very upper class upbringing and was only discovered a couple of years ago. Mike had a blue collar fam and had been acting since the age of 6, although recently roles weren't really chasing him like they had been for me.

This would be interesting to say the least.

EPOV

I am going to need snow tires. I can see it now. Its only September, but this place is cold. I put my little Volvo C30 into park and sighed. Looking around, I could see the charm of this town. I was listening to Van Morrison through my iPod. He could really put poetry to music.

Glancing down at my notes, I was to live at the "D Hotel" for the duration of the film and any time needed thereafter. It was a decent size hotel with about 7 stories and it took up most of the block with several wings.

I quickly hopped out and grabbed what I could. I would send for the rest later, after I got settled. I just wanted to rest my head on a decent pillow and check out my surroundings later this evening.

The hotel was very upscale and had all the amenities that one could ask for, which included a pool and weight room – the studio really wanted me to beef up a bit to actually be able to more accurately portray the vision of a Greek God-like vampire.

I chuckled to myself. The studio also wanted me to wear an Invisaline mouthpiece to straighten my teeth more… that shit is not happening and they can just fuck off if they have a problem.

As I arrived at the check-in desk, the lady behind the counter quickly gave me the once over before handing me my room assignment. The she also informed me the cast of "At Dusk" would be staying in one wing of the 7th floor, while the crew would take up the entirety of the other wing on that floor. That little tidbit of information could be very useful… hmmm.

I scanned the lobby and noticed a lot of activity. It looked something like the first day of college in the dorms when eager students were scurrying around to move all their crap into matchbox- sized rooms.

I headed for the elevators, looking down, not wanting to make much eye contact with them.

Just need a soft –

"Fuck me!"

Blinding pain shooting up my leg… I wish I could have moved quicker to see the motherfucker who just knocked me in the leg. I was sort of immobilized for the moment from the pain, though. By the time that I did turn, all that I saw a flash of blonde and a large piece of luggage entering the elevator ahead of me.

"Thanks for not looking where you're going!"

"You snooze, you loose!" a woman's voice called after me as the doors closed.

I vowed to figure out who that was and collected myself enough to enter the next available elevator.

"Hold the door please! Can you please hold the door?!"

On a normal day, I would have ignored the request, quickly start pressing the "close door" key and pretend that I couldn't keep the door open for the person, but this time was different. I knew that voice… like music almost. It was Bella.

I pressed "open door".

She quickly stepped in the lift with luggage and so did another guy. They seemed to know each other as they were finishing a conversation as the doors closed.

The ride was quiet. I caught her steal a glance a time or two. I could feel some sort of tension radiating off of her. Finally, she blatantly looked up at me. I hadn't taken my eyes off of her. I know that she must have felt the weight of my stare.

Her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Oh hi Edward! I hadn't realized that was you there! I don't know where my mind is sometimes!"

I know where mine was…

By this point the elevator doors opened and we started down the hallway. I was wondering if this guy she knew had a room as well. Worse yet, would he be staying in hers? I nervously ran my hand through my hair.

She continued. "Just getting here too- I see."

"Who is your friend here?"

"Mike Newton… he is my _boy_friend."

Shitonafuckingstick!

This could pose a problem. I better keep the flirting to a minimum until I figure out what kind of relationship they have.

"Mike." I bumped fists with him.

Mike seemed like your typical looking extraverted type of guy. Dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, average build and I would say I had a good 5 or 6 inches in height over him – not that I was checking him out.

"How long is she letting you stay?" I nodded in Bella's direction.

"I'm not. I am helping her with her crap and I'll be outta here. I have things to do really, back at home." He reached around to scratch the back of his neck while avoiding her glare. "… But I will be back for your birthday, Bella, I promise!" This time directing the conversation her way.

I noticed the scowl on her face as she stopped in front of her door and dropped her stuff, rather abruptly. Her long mahogany colored hair cascaded over the sides of her face as she fished around in her pocket for her key card. Mike turned back to me.

"Edward- I know that you are going to be camped out here for a while. I was wondering if you could kind of keep a _watch_ out for my Bella being that you appear to be one of the more mature ones here?"

I hoped that he wasn't trying to call me out saying I was old or something, but then I saw him motioning down the hallway to two guys chasing each other quickly headed our way. The tall blonde guy was holding some clothes, while the dark haired brawny guy gave chase in nothing but a towel. Freshmen.

"No problem" I assured him with a mock punch to the arm.

Bella had already gone into the room and drug her bags inside with no help from Mike. I wondered if he was that unobservant or just unchivalrous.

Then I heard her yell "Miiike" and I saw an arm reach out and pull him by the shoulder only to yank him into the room. Just as quickly, the door shut.

I shouted "Catch you later!" from the outside of the room door and proceeded to mine.

Mental note- Bella room number 712.

As I entered my own suite, a big shit-eating grin spread across my face. Yes, it will be like the cat _watching_ the canary.


	3. Chapter 3: Break

**Sorry for the delay... I was _trying_ to get the "love" scene right. So this is a WARNING- the beginning of this chapter helped earn this story the "M" status. I hope to update every Friday, if not before. Not to be a review whore, but let me know what you think of the story and if you like the direction its headed. Would love to hear from you!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Break**

BPOV

He urgently pinned my body firmly up against the wall. His nose was inches away from mine as we intently searched each other's eyes, filled with emotion. Quickly, he intertwined my hands with his and pushed them up above my head rendering me helpless but to succumb to his needs. I felt this need too and I rubbed my legs together to create the friction that my senses ached for.

He instantly let go of one hand and ran his right hand down the length of my arm and side of my body, only pausing to stroke his thumb across the peak of my breast. His destination was the back of my thigh. With his fingertips, he ever so lightly drew circles – enough to elicit the most gratifying chill followed by goose bumps.

Finally, so enraptured by the lust that flowed between us, he crushed his lips to mine partially opening his lips to tease me. I wanted more. I wanted in. So what's a girl to do? I ran my tongue seductively across his bottom lip, knowing the sensitivity of this area, while simultaneously running my fingernails through his hair just above the nape of his hair and pulled.

I got the reaction that I sought as he wrapped his fingers around my leg and hitched it up to his hip and pressed his arousal into me. My hips instinctively bucked back and I groaned at the feeling that his erection was giving me knowing that it could offer so much more. He loosened his grasp from my other hand and I hastily went to work unbuttoning and unzipping the confining pants that my lover donned. He pushed against my core again after I brushed my fingers against his hardness. He allowed me to bring my legs back to the floor to steady myself, since my track record for coordination wasn't the best. I pushed his pants down and they hit the floor of their own accord while he stepped out of them. As I watched, my breathing hitched and accelerated more as I felt my own pants hit the floor. He had practice – no fumble fingers here. I quickly yanked his shirt off as well as mine throwing them with reckless abandon across the room.

My heart pounded as we continued kissing. My mind was racing to the possibilities – against the wall? Missionary on the bed?

He took my hand in his and led me to the bed. Yes- lets make love! Then he nudged me down- face down to bend over the edge of the bed. I looked over my shoulder and asked with my eyes – why don't you want to look at me?

With one flick of his fingers, my white bra was unsnapped and dangled off my shoulders. I flipped it off the side of the bed. He pulled my panties down and pushed against my backside and groaned. He was turned on to say the least and his boxers were also MIA. I braced myself on my elbows. I wanted him. I loved him.

He checked to see if I was ready. I was.

In one swift move, he was inside and filling me. I responsively met each thrust as skin hit skin. I arched my back positioning myself to feel more. In no time at all, he reached his mark and hit the spot. I fell over the edge in satisfaction. As my contractions waned, he entered his own moment of bliss.

Leaning my head down and I panted… trying to calm my breath thanking the gods of science for birth control.

I turned around to look at him and to start getting cleaned up. He had this look on his face- indescribable as he did so many times before. Knowing washed over me as I realized he had just "claimed" me – again. He wouldn't look at me during sex because he was marking me as his like a freaking dog. This had happened during filming of my last movie as well.

I had told him to get over this shit and his insecurities. I loved him and I wasn't going to go run off with every co-star that I had onscreen romances with. How much more can I give to this man?

As I dressed I was deep in thought contemplating this aspect of our relationship.

"Mike… I think that we need a break."

He was sitting in the armchair putting his shoes on and immediately froze at my statement.

"What kind of break? The kind where we go downstairs and get something to eat… or the kind where we don't date?"

"The latter and I think that you know why. It just tears me up how you seem to get so jealous and I think that you would feel less worried and tied down with me if we took a break. Just to figure some things out".

"What is there to figure out, B? He knew that I hated it when he called me that.

"Don't provoke me. This isn't the first time I have thought about doing this."

"Well, if we do this, this break thing, we won't be seeing other people will we?" By "we", he meant me.

"No, I have no intention of being with anyone else, but you. Hey! You can even come to visit and hang out, but no sleeping over and no sex."

"No sex??"

"NO sex!"

"Didn't I just please you in every way? Why Bella?"

"You make me feel so cheap, dammit! You won't even fuckin' look at me!" I shouted and tears welled up in my eyes and my vision fogged.

"I don't want to see you cry."

"Then just leave. You were headed out of here anyway because you are 'outta here' and have 'things to do' like you bragged to Edward. " I loved air quoting during an argument.

I couldn't look at him.

Mike sighed in defeat. "I'll call you when I get back home".

I nodded and he walked out the door. As it closed, I leaned against the backside and sank to my knees. What have I done? He was my rock and we had been together for so long. But why were we together? Was it out of convenience or shared experiences or love?

I pondered this and rose to walk across the room to grab my iPod.

I need some music. I need something to calm me down and help me figure this shit out. I rubbed my palm on my forehead in an effort to physically force the stress out of my head. Didn't work.

Scrolling through my options on the MP3 player I found the perfect music. Some of my older actor friends loved this album and I was hooked.

I threw myself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes and flowed over the sides of my cheeks as the music played. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the next lines…

"here comes a lie

we will always be true"

"going up

when coming down

scratch away

it's the little things that kill

tearing at my brains again

the little things that kill

the little things that kill"

bigger you give

bigger you get

we're boss at denial

but best at forget

cupboard is empty

we really need food

summer is winter

and you always knew

going up

when coming down

scratch away

it's the little things that kill

tearing at my brains again

the little things that kill

the little things that kill"

As the song continued I felt more empowered by Bush to get my shit together. I jumped up and reined my hurt in as I started unpacking, keeping the earphones on to help block out my previous ill thoughts. This hotel would be my home for the next months and I needed to get things put away and also study my script. Speaking of script… I needed to rehearse with Edward.

I thought back to just a few short hours ago.

When Mike and I arrived at the hotel around 3pm, I almost sprang up out of the car seat in anticipation. I knew he was there. While crossing the hotel lobby, I stopped dead in my tracks. There he was, Edward, in all his glory. I want to reach out and run my fingers through his disheveled copper colored hair for days. I noticed that his emerald green eyes were scanning the room taking in the hustle and bustle going on.

I was able to avoid him until Mike decided that we needed to catch the next elevator landing us right in the same small box together. I thought I gave him enough of a head start – what happened? Not with my luck.

Some small part of me hoped that Edward remembered our shared kiss. I stared at the floor for some time trying the shield my face with my long hair from the tell tale blush that gave my emotions away. Mike would definitely notice that shit. I glanced up twice after I felt his stare… no… I felt him. As if that wasn't enough of an assault on my senses, then it hit me… he smelled so good. I wonder what cologne he wears? I might work that into conversation sometime. Would he be offended if I reached up and licked him? Probably so.

I had to look at him.

"Oh hi Edward! I hadn't realized that was you there! I don't know where my mind is sometimes!" Lie, Lie and lie…

I was saved by the elevator doors opening and I all by burst out of the confined space, trying to politely continue the conversation.

"Just getting here too- I see." Pure genius Bella… couldn't think of anything else more obvious to say?? I internally chastised.

"Who is your friend here?"

He smiled a crooked grin at me. Yep, panties still in place Bella.

"Mike Newton… he is my _boy_friend."

Smile gone.

Why did I feel bad about that?

Then Edward did all the guy intro stuff with Mike and bonded or some shit.

"How long is she letting you stay?" Edward nodded to me.

"I'm not. I am helping her with her crap and I'll be outta here. I have things to do really, back at home." Mike avoided looking at me after this newsflash… "But I will be back for your birthday, Bella, I promise!"

Thinking back now, I wondered if Mike would still come or if I would have anyone at all to celebrate with.

Well, my dad, Charlie didn't live that far away. Maybe he could come up for my big day. I had promised myself that since I would be temporarily displaced here only 4 hours away from him, that I would make more of an effort to see my dad.

It was so difficult because my parents were divorced since I was one and I grew up with my mother, Renee. We lived in sunny LA while Charlie lived in cold and wet Forks, Washington. Not exactly enticing for a teen spring break vacation. So I only visited for 2 weeks in the summer, when I wasn't filming each year. Charlie was a man of few words and he didn't hover, so I spent much of that time hanging out with some of the local kids and frying up the fish that he caught.

Renee focused on my career for so many years and now her new husband Phil took all her attention. I wanted her to be happy. She did so much for me. Between taking classes to finish high school on time, filming and Renee sheltering me a little too much. I didn't date. Go figure that when I met Mike on set at the tender age of 14 and he liked me back, wild horses couldn't keep me away. He was all I knew. Now he was gone.

I was pulled out of my reverie by my cell phone buzzing. I yanked the earphones off and flipped it open and was greeted with a pleasant voice.

"Bella?"

"Yes"

"My name is Angela and I will be your personal assistant for the duration of the 'At Dusk'. I wanted to introduce myself to you in person first, but they asked that all of the assistants call with meeting information."

"That's quite alright Angela. I am sure that we will have plenty of opportunity to talk and get to know each other. So what does the itinerary look like for today and tomorrow?"

"Tonight, they are giving everyone time to get settled in, but the director did want the entire cast to meet. She recommended one of the local bars that should be able to keep any photogs out."

"Crap! Will you be there? I would love to know someone when I get there." Other than Edward, of course.

"I wish I could, but they only want the cast to attend and besides, they have an assistant's meeting that they are dragging all of us into to get us better acquainted with our assignments."

Shitonme!

"Assignment, meaning me – I guess. Where is the bar located what time?"

After Angela gave me the logistics of the evening, we hung up. I was less concerned about what I wore, given the recent turn of events with Mike. I did get washed up and changed into some comfy slim jeans and a blue V-neck sweater. It wasn't too tight, but showed that I did have curves.

I arrived a little late at the bar. Even though it was a walkable distance from the hotel didn't mean that I still didn't get a little lost.

I walked in and scanned my surroundings. Lots of people having a decent time. Danceable music. A long bar to the right along the wall and what looked to be a second story that looked down onto part of the dance floor. Nothing fancy with what sounded like a local band playing. My eyes caught something familiar as I looked past the dance floor. I did a double take. The sexy hair… Edward.

Its like I was stunned. He was dancing closely with this petite knockout. She had spiky dark brown hair and seemed to glide across the dance floor in rhythm with Edward.

I didn't move from my vantage point. Something inside of me stirred. I hadn't felt this emotion. Was I jealous? I didn't even know him long enough to feel that way.

"He is such a player, isn't he?" a sultry voice whispered into my ear.


	4. Chapter 4: Join the Club

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters that I am borrowing. I, however, own a cute Volvo with a sticker on the back that says "I Drive Like a Cullen". **

**Please Review so that I know that you like it and want me to continue... thank you!!**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 4- Join the club**

BPOV

_Whatthefuck!_

I whipped my head around to find a pair of hazel eyes attached to a gorgeous blond.

She smirked and stepped back a pace, realizing her close proximity in my personal space.

From this vantage point, I was better able to quickly size her up. She was a leggy blond with a flare for fashion. My polar opposite.

"Hey- the name's Rosalie. I saw you staring at that guy over there and I thought I'd come over and join your fan club. He's a hottie". She sighed and looked dazed as she looked back towards Edward.

"Bella… actually, I sort of know him already. His name is Edward." Shit, did I really want her knowing this much information? I am sure that she is completely his type, big boobs and all.

"Hey look! He stopped dancing with that tiny girl – I call dibs!" I admired her audacity.

Sure enough, Edward was headed back to the bar and he sat on a stool while the little pixie girl was headed to the restrooms. The female population seemed to be quite aware of every move that he made as their eyes followed his body. I felt like I was tuning into some natural selection special of National Geographic. If this Rosalie girl didn't move quickly, some other skank would be taking her spot soon.

"Go right ahead. I am already taken." I wondered why I lied. Technically Mike and I were broken up and we had no claims, but nobody else knew that we weren't together. I could use this to my advantage to protect my feelings and myself. Just in case we did get back together there would be no needless explanations to my friends and family.

"Come with me to the bar then and keep me company while I lure him in." She purred.

Would that make me the equivalent to a wingman? Geez! Now I have a ringside seat to the show. This just keeps getting better I thought sarcastically.

With that, she confidently looped her arm through mine and we walked elbow and elbow through the crowd. Onlookers grinning and settling on Rosalie's svelte figure. I felt myself blush and bit my lip because I knew I would never cause any attention at a bar if I didn't have arm candy right now.

Her high heels clicked all the way up to the bar as she stopped just short of the stool beside Edward.

"Excuse me… is this seat taken?"

Edward had been in the middle of accepting his drink from the bartender when we had walked up. It was evident that the bartender had already noticed Rosalie and his jaw dropped. Edward more or less turned around to see what had him so fascinated.

Edward turned and looked at Rosalie and I then noticed her smug smile. I knew his answer even before he did.

"Ah… no… feel free to take it". His eyes flickered between Rosalie and my gawky girlish self standing just behind her. He motioned to the stool on his right and Rosalie mounted it. I took the one to her right.

Edward immediately turned our direction and started asking Rosalie questions about herself. I gathered that she liked that subject a lot. Apparently, she was also from LA and the director was her godmother. I guess it helps to have connections. She had lost her parents when she was a teenager and her uncle had taken her in. He owned an auto body shop and she worked for him doing much of the detailing and repairs herself.

I stared in disbelief at her perfectly manicured nails as she unconsciously tapped them on the bar. Whenever I have gotten a manicure, its toast the moment I wash dishes!

During their get- to –know- you- session, I ordered a few beers. Dad always liked a local beer that was dubbed "Vitamin R", so I decided what the heck and gave it a whirl. I took note that the spiky brunette that Edward had been dancing with, was in the bathroom hallway on her cell. She must be furious with Edward for moving on so quickly tonight. He was a player.

After tuning out the borage of questions in their conversation, I decided to tune back in.

"So Rosalie, if I bring my car by your shop, will you look under _my_ hood?" It reeked with innuendo. He placed his hand on her thigh and smiled that patented crooked smile.

I grimaced and looked in Edward's direction. I rolled my eyes and chased that thought with a swig of my beer. Alcohol cleanse me of these awful images!

I needed another diversion. I turned around on my stool to face out towards the dance floor. I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed them before. There stood two of the goofiest guys ever to grace a bar or club- at least the way they acted. It was a total reversal of the dance club system.

Usually, the girls danced on the floor and the guys stood or sat along the edge ogling until they were obliged to dance with one of them. These goofballs didn't get the message. They were standing in the middle of the dance floor to do their ogling. Neither one moved at all like statues, albeit grinning statues. You couldn't miss them. One was tall, blonde and had blue eyes and the other was brawny like a bear, brunette hair cut short with blue eyes. They truly had the best view.

I chuckled to myself remembering that I had seen these guys on my hallway this afternoon as well.

Uhhh! I gotta take a leak! Beer goes through me so quickly. I hopped off the stool and made a beeline towards the facilities. I doubt Edward and Rose would even miss me, since they were so engrossed in conversation. Edward's first date was still on the phone and I brushed right past her.

Luckily, with hardly any wait, I was there and headed back in no time. I had been looking down, as I often do to prevent unnecessary falls, when a sharp gasp made me snap my head back up.

I was only 3 feet and closing behind the "situation" so I could hear everything. The pixie girl was standing with her back to me talking to Edward.

"Edward! What is going on? Who is _that_?!" I didn't detect the tone of irritation that I thought I would.

"I don't know! He must have just gotten here." He shrugged his shoulders.

Yes! He is going to get it! Ringside seats are paying off… Wait. Did he say "he"? Rosalie is so going to punch him. I had just saddled onto my stool again to get a better view, when I saw that the girl was still pointing and she wasn't pointing to Rose.

Her whole body seemed to be transfixed in the direction one of the guys on the dance floor.

"Alice, just walk up to him and ask him to dance, if you think he's that hot". Edward said.

Rosalie seemed unusually quiet. Maybe her brain had run out of things to say, since she was no longer the focus.

Since she wouldn't I would. I piped up. "Alice, is it? I'm Bella and this is Rosalie – we just met tonight too."

Rosalie waved. Probably glad that Alice was more interested in the blond than Edward.

Alice turned more to me and promptly put out her hand, which I shook.

"Alice Cullen, Edward's sister." She smiled showing a perfect set of pearly whites.

For some odd reason, relief swept over me knowing that what I witnessed before was sibling closeness.

I decided to be helpful. "Alice, I know those guys live on our hall so they must be part of the cast. You should have more opportunity to see him if you come to visit."

It was Edward's turn to laugh now. "Bella, do you realize now that Alice will be up here to visit every weekend and as many days as she can between? You don't know the monster that you have just created!" He kept smiling wide and chuckling to himself. He took a large gulp of his cocktail.

Alice screeched and started bouncing. "Oh Edward! I won't be any bother at all. You will hardly notice I am here."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe."

Then it popped into my head. "Alice, you can stay with me when Edward is busy, if you don't want to get another room at the hotel".

Again with the hopping, only this time she launched herself in my direction and gave me a big hug. "Oh thank you Bella! I wanted so much to be here with my brother! I just know that we will be best friends!". I wondered if it was too late to retract my last statement.

"So go get your ass dancing and talk to your fantasy man before you get too worked up!" Edward interrupted. He shot me a smile of appreciation and I melted.

I turned to meet Alice's panicked look. Shit! I guess I should go with her.

"C'mon Alice! I took her hand and headed towards the tall blond. "But I am not dancing with any guys for you!" I shouted in her direction.

We positioned ourselves strategically so we weren't too close, but close enough to make eye contact and flirt. I was a bit rusty on flirting, so I let Alice initiate all the moves… and she did. Girl was flexible and graceful at the same time.

She instantly got whateverthefuck his name is attention after about 30 seconds of the song. In a few strides, he was next to Alice asking her to dance. I caught the fact that his name was Jasper Whitlock. The enigma has a name. He motioned to his friend and he bounded over.

"McCarty… Emmett" and then he nodded for me to join him dancing.

"Listen, 007, we really don't have to dance… I tend to step on toes".

Emmett scratched his head contemplatively as bodies moved to the music around us.

Just then, and an arm with a drink attached to it cut between us.

"Here you are. This is drink is yours complements of the bar." I had made small talk with the bartender, Steve, while Rosalie and Edward were talking and it had apparently paid off.

I got up on my tippy toes and sent a wave his direction. Steve waved back just as his wife, the other bartender, whacked him on the head with her towel. Nadia had a sense of humor and great reflexes.

Meanwhile, back at OK Coral, Emmett and Rosalie started talking. Emmett was so large and it was almost funny to see him so enamored by Rosalie that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She sounded giddy too. I glanced over at Alice and Jasper. They were doing more talking than dancing. His hands were placed gently around her waist and their bodies hugged closely to one another. Their eyes seemed to mirror what I saw in Emmett's.

I decided that I needed to down my drink and exit, stage left. As I bent over to place my empty cup on the ledge nearby, I felt a pair of hands firmly grab my hips and pull me up against a body.

What. The. Hell.

I was starting to really get my fill of men today. No pun intended. I had such a long friggen' day and my emotions were on a damn roller coaster. What next?

Whoever it was had a firm grip on me and kept my back to him. I guess he wanted to be my mystery man. He started bumping and grinding on my backside, attempting to push me forward so he could slap my ass and do some sort of booty dance or some shit. Did he not realize we were dancing to a Coldplay cover song? Not exactly grinding music.

I managed to turn around to gander at the latest loser award recipient. He had dark hair, glasses and was short. Pimples dotted his face like a constellation.

Lovely, I inwardly groaned and searched for someone to save me. As lady luck would have it, my friends were all presently occupied and as I searched the bar, Edward was nowhere to be seen.

Prince Grindalot decided to turn me around and try some of his other moves extending his arms and moving like a circle around me. He looked like he was having an epileptic fit at one point. I should have run then, but I was a little concerned. Was this the mating ritual part of that National Geographic special?

I had taken enough humiliation. I was trying to be kind to this soul in need, but he had worn my patience out during his dancing assault. I tried several times to dance, edge or walk away, but he changed his dance strategy to keep me trapped.

"Look, I don't want to dance anymore."

"Awww c'mon Eric thinks you'll have fun and the night is still young."

"I can't dance- really and uhhh, I think I need to use the restroom." I had a look of consternation. This guy was also referring to himself in the third person; I needed to check out of here.

He reflected back nothing and moved in closer.

"Leave me alone!" I pushed him in chest in vain.

"Back the fuck off!"

Ok, I was thinking that, but I didn't say it. I looked to my right, my eyes wide. Edward was standing there, eyes intensely fixed on Eric. I was astounded. My heart was thundering in my chest. Edward's body loomed over Eric's small stature.

Eric looked between Edward and I and after proper consideration, ran, before his ass got kicked.

I let out the breath that I didn't realize that I had been holding and brought my gaze back to Edward. We were still standing on the dance floor and by now, our friends had realized something was amiss.

Damsel in distress – table for one.

"Thank you, Edward!" I gushed and grabbed him around the neck into a tight hug. I felt his chest muscles flex and cautiously he hugged me back. I realized that we hadn't been in such close proximity since, well, the audition and I quickly let go. Stepping back I wanted to gauge his reaction before running away and crawling under a rock in embarrassment. I couldn't totally decipher what his eyes held as they fixed to mine.

"Would you like to dance with me? I promise not to bite." He smirked and raised one eyebrow.

I couldn't. I shouldn't. But I did. Even if it looked inappropriate for this girl who was otherwise committed, I accepted.

He took my hand in his and lifted it up to his lips, ever so gently kissing the back and looking up seductively.

I bit my lip and instantly blushed. He most definitely had more control over my body than I did. That is a slippery slope and I must avoid.

He pulled me into his body and placed both hands around my waist. I managed to wrap my arms once again around his neck. He guided me through the song and I felt as though no one else existed around us. The awkwardness had faded away. I gazed into those green eyes that captivated mine without surrender. Before I knew it, the song had ended and flowed into the beginning of another.

"Edward, do I get a dance? Your Cinderella is not going to disappear at the stroke of midnight, so you can dance with her later too." Alice gave me a genuine smile and I let her cut in.

With the magical spell broken, I headed back to my little stool by the bar to chitchat with Steve and Nadia. While I was there, he told me to try some mixed drink that he called the "Bartender's special". I downed it with fervor, wondering what in the hell was in that crazy concoction. It wasn't that bad. I had another… and another. I started swaying on my stool and I felt like I was in a V-8 commercial.

My new friends had been dancing as a group on the dance floor and looked pretty tired and sweaty. I saw Rosalie point to me and then it seemed that everybody was headed my way.

"Steve, we are cutting her off and taking her home- thanks for taking care of her." Rosalie winked at the bartender and pulled me up to her. She was surprisingly strong.

What was this? A group intervention?

--

"Uhhhh! Who keeps pounding on my head? Light! Too much light!"

I was laying face down so I ventured to peek gingerly through one eye to assess the damage. I groped the bed and sheets next to me – empty. Thank God! I was also in what appeared to be my hotel room.

I groaned… and rubbed my temples. Who ordered the Mac truck to run over me? I winced as I felt pain in chin of all places.

I rolled off of my stomach to my back and realized that I still had last night's smoke saturated clothes on. Ewww! I reeked of alcohol. My stomach turned at the thought and I rushed to the restroom.

After brushing my teeth, I stared at myself in the mirror. Note to self – stay away from the "Bartender's special". Hell, I was only 110 pounds and not that tall.

Nice bruise forming on the chin… that explains the pain. I'll have to figure out how I earned that one later. I couldn't remember past BS (Bartender Special) number two.

I decided to throw myself into a hot shower. I would feel better after that and maybe Edward or one of the others would like to get a light brunch. As I lathered up, I sighed and thought about how nice Edward turned out to be when he rescued me from Eric. He also seemed to humor Rosalie pretty well. Maybe that's all it was. He was just a nice guy.

I snapped out of my thoughts relaxed and somewhat turned on as I realized that I had been groping my breasts. They were now extremely well washed. I finished showering and toweled off. I decided to blow dry my hair, just in case I did have company for brunch. I don't know why I was getting so excited about a meal.

I dressed in some of my favorite jeans and a top, applied a little lip-gloss and was out the door. It was 10am, but all was quiet on the home front. Even though I was a little tipsy-ish, I still remembered a couple of the room numbers that my friends had told me. First, I would get Rosalie and I skipped down the hall.

Room 720… I tapped on the door. No answer. I tried one more time for safekeeping.

Just as I turned to walk away, the lock clicked and the door opened.

I gasped.

"Oh! I am so sorry… I must have the wrong room".

I stared in disbelief into the suite. I was confused and apparently very naïve.


	5. Chapter 5: The Brunch Bunch

**Disclosure: Stephenie Meyer owns the rights and characters of Twilight and I just borrow them to play with. Jury is still out if I will ever give Edward back. Again, please excuse the day delay. I would love to include a great excuse, but alas, I was shopping. Georgia has a tax free weekend this weekend. **

**I want to thank my lovely, encouraging reviewers (Stargirlrox, vampiresrok, Love614, T.T24, calleighlove) and all of the hundreds of other readers!**

* * *

**Chapter 5- The Brunch bunch**

BPOV

My body froze as I felt like time stopped and my mind processed what my eyes refused to see.

My stare flickered between the hazel and green set of eyes that I knew all too well. My thought processes were kick started again as I followed a small rivulet of water as it glided down from the nape of his neck and ever so slowly slid over chiseled pecks and what had to be an 8 pack of abs, disappearing and absorbing into the lush towel wrapped around his waist.

My mouth felt parched and any other day I would have mentally volunteered to lick that moisture right off of him.

Several emotions played in my mind all at once – anger, betrayal, sadness and then settled on numbness.

Rather than stand there like an idiot with my mouth hanging open. I was forced to say something, anything and hopefully witty.

"Edward, how nice to see sooo much of you this morning." Ouch! Did that come out as snarky as it sounds in my head now?

Edward was holding the door and I noticed his grip tighten for a moment, exposing white knuckles while locking our gaze. Then he raised both of his hands to run his hands through his hair almost contemplatively and he looked down at the floor.

It was a good thing too because damn, if that towel around his waist didn't loosen and sneak a couple inches lower revealing more of that glorious V cut in his lower torso… drool much?

"Did you sleep well?" Edward asked.

Not wanting to linger and carry on this conversation much longer. I resolved to keep it short. I am sure that he felt the awkward air about us, if anything.

"Yes."

I leaned in past him in the doorway. "Hey Rosalie, I am starved. Do you wanna catch some brunch?"

She stood up from the foot of the bed where she had been observing the exchange so far. "Ah… sure. Give me 10 minutes and I will meet you downstairs in the lobby. We can take your Mercedes, can't we baby?" She pointed her question to Edward.

He looked between the two of us and firmly stated "I'm not letting you drive it, so I hope you don't mind if Alice and I join you. She called a little while ago before I jumped into the shower to say she'll be here shortly."

Well at least there was that. If Edward had to be there, at least I could talk to Alice while I sorted things out in my head. I didn't want to be a third wheel.

I still didn't know from where these feelings were arising. Neither Edward nor Rosalie were to blame, they didn't know that I was interested or that Mike and I were on a break either for that matter. I tend to keep my feelings and perhaps other pertinent information to myself, to my detriment.

"I'll see you in 10." I nodded and turned in one swift move, hastily exiting the doorway.

He shut the door. Before I walked off far, I thought I heard Rosalie saying "Well, that wasn't so bad…"

Before I could set my sights for the elevators, I heard a couple of heavy sets of feet headed my way. I turned to meet a warm bear hug from Emmett.

"Em—mett! I can barely breath and you're going to be lucky if I don't loose my groceries on you, if you keep squeezing!"

He quickly let go and set me down.

"Hey there lil' sis'! Why the long face?"

"It's nothing, just thinking about how much I miss Mike."

He looked at me with a knowing grin.

Emmett elbowed Jasper, who was standing next to him and pointed to my face. "Jazz, look! You were right, she does have a bruise!"

They both guffawed and continued to laugh, not letting me into their private joke.

"Emmett, what the hell happened last night?" I crossed my arms and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You seriously don't remember? Well, I guess with that amount of blood in your alcohol stream…" He looked at me and must have seen my impatience. I was not in the best of moods right now.

We all headed towards the elevators and Emmett continued.

"Well, when we decided that it was time to get back to the hotel, you insisted that you could walk without help. You actually seemed determined to lead the way, so we let you. You were halfway across the crosswalk at the intersection where all the cars were waiting. Hell if you just didn't fall straight on your face. You didn't even attempt to put your hands down in front of you to stop the fall. It was like someone yelled timber and you complied"

I looked at him with disbelief. I would have remembered that, right? I mean I had plenty of concussions in my life and the local hospitals kept my registration info on hand for such occurrences as this.

"Naw… don't get me wrong. Alice was at your side immediately and all you did was laugh and turn three shades of red before peeling yourself off of the pavement."

This sounded more like me.

"Edward was the one that was so concerned. He kept insisting that we take you to the hospital, but you told him he couldn't make you go". Jasper chimed in.

We stepped into the lobby of the hotel and took a seat close to the windows.

"Yeh and you called him Mike several times. Eddie seemed to stiffen up more than he already is!"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Alice told me some of the stories about them growing up and he is just like that, I think. Very overprotective too…"

Oh shit!

I sank down in my chair and tapped my fingers on the arm. I need a distraction. I decided to text Mike.

Will you come see me for my birthday in a week and a half? –B

Wouldn't miss it! –M

I won't make anything awkward; nobody knows our status – B

Good! That will keep those sharks away from you while we sort things out. –M

They're not sharks. - B

All guys are sharks. –M

Explain- B

Every guy friend a girl has is either one who wants to or has slept with them. Think about it. – M

I didn't respond. I hated his stalker tendencies. He has to realize that every guy doesn't think the same as he does. Wait – does he have any girl type friends too ?

While entertaining deep thoughts, by Bella, Alice bounced over to our chairs. Someone I can talk to, finally!

"Hey you! Did you sleep well? I had a time getting you in that bed last night. Thank God for Rosalie. She is super strong. She says it's because of all the milk she drinks…"

She was too chipper for me at this hour, but I had to love her.

"I bunked in Edward's room last night and I don't know where he ended up. He is the best big brother!"

I cringed at where he did "end up". Well at least he had an excuse. Maybe things were more innocent than… fuck that Bella. He screwed her. Who wouldn't?

"Thank you for taking such good care of me. I don't know if Edward told you, but we are headed to brunch- you're welcome to join."

Just about that time Rosalie and Edward stepped off the elevators and materialized in front of our gathering. She was giggling about something and both seemed captivated by the conversation they shared.

Emmett cleared his throat abruptly and Rosalie shot her head over to his direction. Rose subtlety sidestepped away from Edward, although I doubt anyone else noticed.

My head was dropped to the floor not wanting to make eye contact, after my embarrassing evening.

"If everyone is accounted for, let's eat! My jeep's out front!"

"Shotgun!" I heard from Jasper

They all cleared out and I was the last to follow. I casually stepped outside and realized that Emmett's vehicle was full and Edward was still standing next to it.

"Looks like I am driving and you're riding with me." Edward directed.

Oh no, oh no, oh no!

I looked up to the Jeep and Rosalie was already trapped in the back seat with Alice, even if she didn't like the idea of me riding with her boy toy.

I followed Edward over to his car and tried not to stare at his ass when he walked… it fit him perfectly, the car that is and they both were breathtaking to admire. He opened the door for me, I was not used to this type of treatment.

"Nice car."

"Thanks to my father having it transported here. Mom didn't think it was right to have my small Volvo here during the winter and thought this might be safer for some reason."

So he has 2 cars here? Should I mention the POS that I drove here? Thank God Mike took it back with him.

After he hooked up the iPod, I was surprised when I heard one of my favorite songs. It reminded me of my mother. She and I would spend hours on the weekends laughing and dancing around the house to classical music. It really made chores go by much faster.

On impulse, I reached to turn the volume up, just as Edward did. Our fingers grazed each other's and I felt electricity and an incredible amount of intimacy in that moment. I caught my breath and looked towards him and he seemed to feel it too.

"Do you like Debussy?" He said in his almost haunting manner.

"I love Claire de Lune. Its one of my favorites."

"There aren't many people our age who wouldn't think that Claude Debussy isn't a type of cleanser or something."

We both grinned at the absurdity and I felt at that moment we had connected on some level. It was a good feeling until…

"What is Mike doing in LA while you are gone?"

I feigned a mild cough while thinking of the right words. "He is working… I mean he is working on working."

I looked around my surroundings at what was a very luxurious vehicle and realized that Edward didn't need to work. His parents threw cars at him, why would he?

"He seems like a good guy. How long have you been dating?"

"A little over 2 years. We are very committed to each other." Why did I throw in that last part?

"Sounds serious."

We didn't say anything else on the drive to the restaurant for brunch. Instead, I rested my head on the window and watched the scenery go by. I contemplated how serious he and Rosalie would be and if she knew whom Debussy was. My bet is no.

"The Happylin Café… we're here." I watched Edward turn off the car and in a flash he was out and back around to my side of the car as I was pulling on the handle to exit. How does he do that? He opened the door for me and took my hand to help me out.

"You really don't have to do that."

"It is my duty as a gentleman." I swear if he bowed, I was going to vomit. He continued… "As long as I can help it, doors will be held for ladies and don't tell me that you allow any man to get away with not doing that."

I shook my head in response, but internally I was nodding. I did.

The rest of the crew was just pouring out of Emmett's Jeep and we all joined and convened inside the café. It was quaint and the aroma just made my mouth water.

The waitron addressed our group and rested on the tall blond that is Jasper.

"How many in your group?"

"Ma'am looks like we have 6. Do you have a large booth?"

"Sure, follow me." And she waived for us to do so.

I wasn't sure about the seating arrangement, but sure as it rains in Seattle 155 days a year, Alice grabbed my hand and told me I was sitting next to her. I Googled that shit.

So Jasper sat on one end with Alice next to him. I had Rosalie on my other side, followed by Edward and then Emmett on the other end.

We all quickly placed our orders, Emmett and I with duplicate orders of 5 pancakes, 2 pieces of bacon and a side of scrambled eggs with cheese.

"Bella, I don't know where you are going to put all that food!"

Jasper piped up "50 bucks says that she finishes all of it and before you do!"

Emmett boomed from across the circular booth "You're on!"

I just had to put my hand over my eyes and hope that this didn't get ugly.

Alice was whispering something to Jasper and then she leaned my direction.

"Jasper says that if he wins the bet that he is taking me to see that new movie, "The Proposal"! She was bouncing on the non shock resistant cushions rather excitedly.

Already? I haven't seen the movie, but the title just sounds suggestive. They just met, for crying' out loud.

Rosalie leaned in at hearing the news and then stated "Eddie here is going to take me anyway, right?" and she looked to him for confirmation.

His expression was one of indifference. "Sure, why not".

Rosalie smugly leaned back into the booth towards Edward.

Emmett sighed and glanced at the two.

I hoped something would break up this lovey dovey shit.

Cue the food. Plates were placed appropriately in front of us.

Rose looked at my pile of calories and then back at her turkey croissant sandwich and grimaced.

Emmett gave me the nod and put on his game face.

It was on like donkey kong. Having emptied the contents of my stomach earlier, I was famished. I paced myself though. The one who takes their time and doesn't rush things is usually the victor. I even talked with Alice about her extensive Mac makeup collection and about all the things she wanted to try on my "porcelain complection".

I noticed that Rose and Emmett had struck up a conversation about auto refurbishing which looked to be quite an exciting topic, if I could understand a damn word of anything they uttered.

Edward and Jasper politely ate in silence for the most part, but every now and then I caught them sizing up the status of Emmett's plate and mine. With Emmett distracted, I stepped it up a notch. I was in the zone and soon I was finished. And so was Emmett.

"I think it was a tie" Alice beamed.

"No it wasn't, I was finished way before Bella."

Rosalie, bored with the competition, leaned back into Edward. "Eddie, you know, I can't remember where I packed my underwear and so I didn't put any on this morning. Can we go shopping after this?"

Emmett had been sipping his juice and as if on cue, he choked and it went spurting out his mouth and nose and who know where else.

He quickly grabbed up his napkin and sprinted to the restroom.

We all busted out laughing- Rose too- she knew the effect she had on guys.

"Well I guess Bella wins after all!" Edward exclaimed.

We were all still busy laughing at the situation, but Jasper volunteered to check on Em.

He was ok, although I think his pride was a little hurt.

My cell rang to the tune of "Waking up in Vegas". Angela.

"Good morning Ang!"

"Bella! Where are you… it sounds loud in the background."

"No, that's just Emmett recovering from an orange juice attack and the others are giving him hell about it!"

"Sounds like fun! Katie will be so happy with how you have bonded! Speaking of… she asked that you meet with her at 2 pm this afternoon in the hotel conference room B. Who else is with you?"

"Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and Alice." I noticed my brunch mates interest in my conversation.

"Perfect. Ben has been looking for the boys. He is their assistant and oh… he has the bluest eyes…"

"Ang… stay with me… focus."

"Ooops! Anyway, he needs them to be at that meeting as well. "

"I'll let everyone know. Thanks for the update!"

With that, we hung up and I let the group know of our appointment. We paid and left. I joined Emmett in his Jeep shotgun, since I was Queen of the Brunch Bunch eating contest. Jasper and Alice were content with the backseat. I wonder where that's going?

Edward and Rosalie went off lingerie shopping at La Perla or some shit so since if he wouldn't entertain Alice, I would.

We went back to my suite and plopped on the bed. I swear she asked me every question that popped into that quirky head of hers. I promise, I am really not that interesting.

Time flew and it was time to head south, to the conference room. I left Alice in my room. I think that might end up being a bad idea. I heard her mumbling something about 'mall' and 'what the hell was she thinking when…' as she assessed my closet of clothes.

I reached the conference room without delay and joined Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Angela and some guy who must be Ben. I recognized that he had blue eyes.

Katie was there and had set out some add on information to the screenplay scripts that we already had. Also, was included an itinerary update for the next 2 weeks.

"Thank you for joining me today. Angela and Ben here tell me that you have gotten acquainted with each other."

Rosalie snickered

Katie continued as she scanned the faces around the oblong conference table. "As you may have noticed, from the script, the characters that Edward and Bella play have an unmatchable bond. This is literally the Romeo and Juliet story for this generation and we need to convey the discovery and strong emotions that this couple feel for each other."

I cut a look over at Edward. He was looking back- timid almost.

"In short, Edward and Bella, you will be in your own little bubble for the next two weeks. By this, you will have to eat, sleep and drink each other. I want you to submerse yourself in character. Edward, you are in love with her and Bella, you are falling in love with him. You are free to carry out daily functions and you will be meeting with production staff, but it is crucial to spend a minimum of 8 hours a day with each other. I know that it will be difficult, but the camera doesn't lie and the audience will know."

Oh crap!

Eat, sleep and drink Edward… no hyperventilating today. My mind was stuck on that one phrase and I thought… Women would literally pay to do these things with this god. Why am I nervous?

Glancing over at Edward, his eyes were wide too.

* * *

**What would you do if you had 2 weeks with Edward? Hehehe....**


	6. Chapter 6: My Take

**This early update is for my reviewers and those who have me on their alerts. Edward made me do it. **

* * *

**Chapter 6 – My Take**

EPOV

What's a horny motherfucker like me to do? I had been on a dry spell – hell it had been almost 10 days since whateverthehell her name was.

This bitch is all over my junk. Well, it could have been something to do with the fact that she found out that I had money, lots of it.

I had been sitting at the bar for moments when Bella and some other girl she was with came up to sit with me. At first, I was surprised, I thought Bella would want to claim the stool next to me, but instead the blonde did. Her name turned out to be Rosalie and she was fuckable - whatever. I let her talk about herself… most of the ones that I meet like to do that.

Bella seemed disinterested in our conversation. I was too. Occasionally, I would look past Rosalie. I could see that Bella was thinking about shit. What I wouldn't give to read minds.

I threw back a couple to get me through the boredom. Rosalie was crossing her arms and pushing her tits together to enhance her cleavage in her low cut top. Typical girl move. Its not like I don't have a sister. I decided to return the favor and placed my hand on her thigh… rather high and circled my thumb on her inner thigh. This was the 'I'm game if you are' signal. Then, just to let her squirm, I said some suggestive shit…

"So Rosalie, if I bring my car by your shop, will you look under _my_ hood?"

This was so beneath me and I internally cringed. I looked up from Rosalie's eyes to see those beautiful chocolate browns of Bella's eyes go from warmth to disgust. She rolled her eyes and turned away.

To solidify the absurdity of the moment, Rose pulled a Sharon Stone and uncrossed and recrossed her legs seductively. Her dress was high, but the underwear was fully accounted for. Red lace. My blood was rushing to my lower extremities.

I shifted in my chair and lit up a cigarette. Seemed appropriate. Bella laughed at something and left her stool. She knows what's up. She must hate me. I can't help it. Once I turn the Cullen charm on, it has a mind of its own. Must think of something else by the time she gets back.

Ahhh! Alice. Finally- I knew she had to call in to work, but take a fuckin' night off! I turned towards her, but she was looking past me to the dance floor. She stopped next to Rose and I with an accusatory look.

"Edward! What is going on? Who is _that_?!"

I opened my mouth to introduce her to Rosalie and Bella, who was just sitting down again, but she stopped me. She pointed in the direction that she had been looking.

I glanced over my shoulder to two goofy looking bastards on the dance floor. Of course, she would like one of them. I shook my head and finished my cigarette.

"I don't know! He must have just gotten here". I shrugged. "Alice, just walk up to him and ask him to dance, if you think he's that hot".

Rosalie didn't say anything and I wasn't about to introduce her to family, already. Doubt what we had would last longer than a night.

"Alice, is it? I'm Bella and this is Rosalie – we just met tonight too." Bella blurted out.

"Alice Cullen, Edward's sister." Well I guess I could have told them our relation.

After all the greetings, invitations, salutations and shit – I knew I would be seeing a lot more of Alice than originally anticipated.

I finally told Alice to get her ass on the dance floor if she even wanted that tall dude to know she existed.

Bella joined her as her partner in crime. Rose watched the girls to see where exactly they were headed and then- incoherency. She had been talking about cars "… then you take the manifold intake… my, my do we work out much?"

My head snapped in her direction.

She then turned towards the barkeep.

"Hey! Steve! I need a drink – anything girly - pronto!"

"I got five orders ahead of yours- it'll be a minute, even with Nadia helping me." I could tell that he wanted to accommodate.

"I'll kiss your wife and let you watch!" Rosalie shouted desperately. This got the attention of quite a few spectators.

"Now that is something I _would_ watch!" Steve replied pointing one finger in the air.

And just like that, her drink order was up and she whisked it away towards Alice and Bella.

What is this girl up to? Rosalie said something into Bella's ear as she handed the drink to her. Then she pointed to Steve. Bella waived to him, but I don't think he knew why he was waiving back.

Lets just say that Steve might be in the doghouse in regards to Nadia after that exchange.

I watched after my sister and friends as they danced. The big brawny one was getting handsy with Rosalie - I'll go reclaim that shit in a few.

Speaking of handsy. Bella was headed away from the group and now some guy was attempting to donkey hump her. I squinted my eyes to focus on what the hell was happening. Is this shit for real? I shouldn't step in. She is not mine to worry about. I couldn't help but stay vigilant. He looked like he might spontaneously combust with his dance moves.

He doesn't deserve to be that close to her without her permission. She can handle it, right? She looks a little distressed. My fists clinched at my sides. "Don't touch her", I mentally chanted. He doesn't know how close he is to meeting his maker. Who knows what vile and disgusting things he is thinking and saying to her!

I got up and stood closer. I would be near, if she needed me. I know what guys want. I know what I would want and I needed to protect her from that.

"Leave me alone!" Bella said as she gave her best push.

That's it!

I sprang to Bella's side and growled, "Back the fuck off!" to the prepubescent looking man.

I shocked the hell out of both, I am sure. I glared at the boy. He ran away – figures. I really wanted to punch him.

My adrenaline was simmering down, when Bella slammed her body into mine, throwing her arms around my neck. Other exhilarating feelings took over. Her curves felt warm and good against my chest. Not knowing how she wanted me to react, I returned the embrace. We fit together. I tilted my head to the side just a tad to breathe in the strawberries and freesia that was Bella. My eyes closed to maximize my other senses.

She let go and left me hanging with the need to be close again.

I did what any guy would do. Get the girl back.

"Would you like to dance with me? I promise not to bite." And I smirked deviously. Bella was committed, but Mike wasn't here. While the cat is away the mice will play.

She accepted and we danced. I guided her body showing it the cadence that we were capable of. We held each other and our eyes locked. Thoughts and emotions were conveyed without a word said. I felt a pull to this girl that was undeniable. In that proximity, I studied her beautiful face from the hint of freckles on her nose to the plumpness of her limps that she tortured so much with her biting.

It all ended with the song and a nosy sister.

Alice cut in and had this knowing look on her face.

"Soooo, I was going to tell you all about Jasper, but I see that you have something to spill."

"We're friends".

"You and Rosalie? Because I know you are not talking about you and Bella."

"Alice, this is one time when you are wrong." I gave her the evil eye.

"Ok, brother of mine. Lets just skip ahead 10 minutes from now to past the arguments and I will tell you what I know and then you can choose confirm what I already know."

"What do you think you know?"

"You like her."

"Yeh – I'd fuck her."

"No, not Rosalie. Bella. She has your heart and you didn't even know it was missing. I saw the way you looked at Rosalie when you were at the bar. The typical look you always have. I didn't think twice about whom you were even sitting with earlier. Boy, but when you danced with Bella, I saw something in your eyes that I have never seen! You could have knocked me over with that look!"

I ran my fingers through my hair and digested this revelation.

"There is nothing but friendship between us. I highly respect her as an actress, that's all."

"What I saw was not respect…" She tapped her finger on her chin and searched for the words in the air. "… It was adoration and lust".

"I'll admit to the lust part – I am a guy – she is beautiful."

"Lets not forget that you admitted to that magazine that she was your 'celebrity crush' too!"

Craptastic! She remembers everything… another reason why fighting with her is just not fair.

"You win- for now – although there is nothing that I can do about it. Bella loves some other fucker named Mike that doesn't deserve her. From what I've seen, he is an inconsiderate prick."

"Awww… you're jealous. How sweet!" She chirped.

"I am anything, but sweet. I am a jerk and I would hurt her too. Let's drop it."

"Speaking of dropping…" Alice pointed toward the bar. "… I think your Cinderella is about to fall over. She looks drunk. She should know not to drink so much as petite as she is!"

Alice waived to the others and pointed towards the bar and they got the message.

Bella was insistent that she could walk with no assistance. That is until she fell flat on her face on the asphalt. Shit was seriously messed up. Rosalie was walking with me after that to help hold up Bella. I didn't need the help, but Rosalie probably thought I was going to feel up her friend or something.

Rose was going on about where she went to school and then finally paused to ask where I grew up and went to school.

"When we were in high school, mother traveled a lot with her philanthropies and since dad is a doctor and was always at the hospital, they sent Alice and I to boarding school in Barnes, England."

That is where my real friends are. The ones I can be myself around and I don't have to worry about paparazzi in my face or crazed fans running their fingers through my hair and shit. One day…

Rosalie was being awfully quiet.

I didn't want to break the enjoyable silence, but I had to know what she was thinking. She was smiling like the Cheshire cat and she had a glint in her eyes that I recognized from many of the girls I dated before. I could almost read the "Cha-ching" going off in her head.

She quickly looked over her shoulder at something.

I looked too- nothing there- just Jasper, Alice and Emmett following.

When we got to the hotel. We went into the little 24-hour café to get Bella some fluids and see if they had some Motrin.

Bella was slumped over her folded arms on table while we waited, eyes closed and mumbling.

Rosalie took that as an invitation to snake her hand over into my lap and rub her hand on my cock. She pressed the palm of her manicured hands fervently from tip to base until I was testing the limits of the buttons on my pants.

The little minx knew what she was doing to me and I knew what she wanted.

Our waiter couldn't get back with our supplies quick enough. I threw some cash on the table, collected Bella bridal style and headed for the elevators. Rosalie was in hot pursuit.

She giggled and petted erogenous regions and licked my ear in the elevator. I did not want to drop Bella. Rosalie had me right where she wanted me. It was fucking torture to be holding Bella while this game played out.

When we reached our floor, Rosalie ran to her room, shouting out her room number to me. I headed to Bella's door.

Now where the hell is her keycard? No purse…

Alice walked up having been talking to Jasper in the hallway while she waited for me.

"Check her front right pocket." She spun around and walked back to Jasper.

She always knew what I was thinking, but now maybe not so much. FRONT… as in I have to reach my hand in Bella's very tight jean pocket near her…

"Ahemm" I cleared my throat.

Bella was standing, leaning against the doorframe and lazy look in her eyes.

"Bella, don't freak or anything. I am going to reach in your pocket for the key."

No objection.

I thought the best way to maneuver this was to back her up against me and slip my fingers in as if it were my own pocket. I turned her around and she leaned into my front. Her tight little ass kept moving against me though. She couldn't be still for just a few moments, could she?

I held my breath and slid my fingers down into the warmth of her pocket. It was tight, like I anticipated. I angled my palm to search for the key. I could feel her hip and where her thigh met her – Eureka! The card!

Erection achieved.

Time to get Bella in bed… I groaned. Not helping the situation. I gently lifted her and placed her in the bed. I surveyed her room. Lots of books, some cds, IPod, ancient laptop and not much luggage.

Hmmmm…. While I am here. I opened several drawers in the dresser searching.

Bingo!

I hit the mother load. I picked through the thongs and matching bras. A teddy or two. Oh my! I grinned. A garter set with stockings.

I picked the blue lacey boy cut panties up and cocked an eyebrow. I was tempted to keep a souvenir from my pillaging, but instead opted to promise the panties that I would see them again at a later date.

Bella moaned and rolled over. I quickly wrapped up my scandalous plundering and went to her side, kneeling down beside the bed. I studied her. What must this amazing girl be dreaming about? What wonders are playing out in her head?

I sighed. I am a pussy.

I took her shoes off of her, turned out the lights and left. Goodnight my angel.

I sprinted down the hall and minutes later I was in the arms of what seemed to be the antithesis of Bella.

We shed clothes. Little was said. Nothing between us but carnal need.

Panting. Fucking and release…

//////

Tap, tap

Tap, tap

Bella

The exchange at the door the next day was unexpected. I had hoped to slither back to my room undetected.

Bella had eyed the goods as we stood there. Want is a two way street.

The proverbial cat was out of the bag. I can only assume what I felt was guilt. I didn't want her to know what a douche I really was.

After we made the brunch plans. Rosalie was excited. She wanted us to go out together "as a couple".

Not happening. I would just be in the same place at the same time and I guess I could pay for the meal. I am not a complete turd. It might actually be convenient to shag Rose a while, but she knows I am not a monogamous guy.

Might as well sow those wild oats while I can. Fans touch me and I will touch some of them back, more intimately, of course.

The ride to the café was interesting. I felt the electricity crackle between us as Bella grazed my hand with hers reaching for the stereo. She had showered and her hair smelled amazing, so concentrated in the confines of my car. I wanted to reach out and run my fingers lithely through those silken strands. Would she think me a freak since I had just been with her friend?

She kept fidgeting and moving her legs in motion that had her spread wide open then her knees would meet in the middle. Did she know what she was doing to me? Why am I reacting to her like I am the teenager? I could feel my arousal- again. I wondered what Rosalie was doing after brunch.

Rosalie was quiet during our meal, but that could have been because she was concentrating on torturing me. Her hand was resting on my crotch. She knew how to get my full attention and mark me as hers at the same time. Emmett was eyeing me a little too closely and occasionally staring at Rose. Otherwise, it was uneventful with the exception that we had a meeting with Katie at 2pm.

Just enough time to swing by the lingerie store and get a quickie in. Bella's intimates gave me some ideas, but I am sure Rose wouldn't be the same as watching Bella.

Good thing my hair is in a permanent state of sex hair because that is what it was when I arrived at the meeting. Thank god for lingerie store changing rooms!

So we were sitting there and I was zoning out. Blah… blah…blah… "you will have to eat, sleep and drink each other …"

Whoa! Paying attention now. Come again?

Katie continued "I want you to submerse yourself in character. Edward, you are in love with her and Bella, you are falling in love with him. You are free to carry out daily functions and you will be meeting with production staff, but it is crucial to spend a minimum of 8 hours a day with each other. I know that it will be difficult, but the camera doesn't lie and the audience will know."

I whipped my head towards Rosalie. She had a scowl on her face. I am guessing that she didn't like the competition for my black AmEx card. Bella had a more surprised look on her face and then I noticed a slight blush. Priceless.

Two weeks with Bella. This was just the opportunity that I needed to win over Bella and get rid of Mike.

* * *

**What do you think Edward will do? Oh the suspense...**


	7. Chapter 7: Dirty Little Secret

**SM owns all the characters and I they do my bidding. Things are getting kinda steamy! Oh and I have awesome news... see below...**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 7- Dirty Little Secret**

BPOV

After our meeting with Katie, I had a myriad of emotions wash over me. 8 hours a day- glued to each other. No getting around it. Who would want to hang out with me for that long? I am so freakin' boring. I read books. I listen to my music and study for my part in this movie and then the next day do it again.

I ran my hand through my hair and counted the tiles on the ceiling of my suite again. Yes, I am laying on a bed alone worrying how I am going to spend that much time with the wet dream that is Edward and not let him bed me. If I take the professional approach, things should be just fine, right? I won't have to change my underwear that many times in one day.

Shit! It's just a lost cause. Given the opportunity, I would definitely ride him – girlfriend or not. Its just a sin not to.

I was feeling guilty at some of these thoughts and well; maybe I could redeem my impure thoughts. I will text Mike and get back on track.

_What are you doing?_

Time passed and I was all whatthefuck?

_Sorry babe! I was in my new art class._

_Art class?_

_Just signed up since you are gone and I have some free time here and there._

_What kind of art?_

I know that Mike is no Vincent Van Gogh and laughed at what could possess him to think of taking up art. I mean I am all for fostering his creative side and all, but he said that he would be too busy to come visit often, so what's up with this?

_Just some sketching thing at the community college down the street._

He was being too evasive and I felt like we were diving into a session of 20 questions. Why was he beating around the bush?

_What are you sketching exactly?_

_It's more like whom, baby._

_What!!??_

_Its nude drawing and there is a student model – her name is Christy._

I didn't ask her name…hmmm…maybe he was doing more than beating around a bush. Maybe it was her bush. Two can play at this game. Time to make him privy to my extracurricular activities.

_Well, I wanted to let you know that I'll be tied up over the next 2 weeks. Edward and I have to spend 8 hours a day with each other and I just don't know if I will have the opportunity to call or text as often. _

I hit send and turned off my cell because I knew that he would be blowing it up with calls in T- minus 5 seconds. I didn't want to deal with his jealous shit. Let him stew on that while he is finger painting the hell out of his model.

Just then, my hotel phone rang. Shit! I forgot about that phone. Might as well face the music before the hotel blames me for having to change its number.

I picked up in huff and started talking. I had my hand on my hips and was fully prepared to defend my actions.

"I don't know what kind of girl you think I am, but I am not falling for your shit this-"

"Bella, Bella!" an excited voice interrupted.

Isn't there a limit to how many times can I embarrass myself?

"Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Remind me not to piss you off. I would hate to see the guy after you do release your fury on him!"

"Hah! I guess your right. Its just… don't you find that sometimes its hard to trust people? It takes so much for me to let someone in and when I do finally let that wall down, I inevitably get hurt. I guess I am guilty until proven innocent kind of person."

I have a serious case of verbal diarrhea. Uhhh! I groaned to myself. Why did I just divulge that drivel to him? He could probably give two shits.

"I have definitely had some…umm… experiences myself. When you have any bit of money or fame, it just makes people more fake and I find that I have to choose my friends very wisely and just forget about any lasting commitments. I can say I have been burned."

I wondered who would not do everything in their power to keep such a fine specimen of the male population. If someone like him could get burned, then nobody was safe! I felt bad for bringing up any bad memories for him and had a compelling urge to bitchslap anyone who dared to hurt him.

I was already feeling much more at ease with my current relationship debacle after our little exchange. It's amazing what an effect he has on me.

"Hey… It's 6ish right now and I was calling to cordially invite you dinner. There is an exceptional sushi place around the corner called Miku Sushi on Robsen. You like sushi right?"

He didn't just ask me on a date, did he? I shouldn't make any assumptions. He is with Rosalie and I am with Mike. The only reason he asked is probably because he had to spend the "mandatory time" with me. If only…

"Sure. What time do you want to meet there?"

"Now what kind gentleman would I be if I didn't walk with you there? Meet you in the lobby at 8pm."

"Oh, just figured that Rosalie…"

"Fuck Rosalie. She is not invited. She and some of those other fucktards are practicing some of their fight scenes tonight, anyway."

Perfect. Now she is trained to come kick my ass.

"Ok-see you then."

After hanging up the phone, I strolled over to the mirror and recoiled at reflection. I am no competition for Rosalie, so fuck it. Black jeans, white t-shirt and jean jacket with a beanie it is. At least this way, there are no expectations. Keep it casual Swan.

I had some time to spare, so I flopped on the bed and dialed through my iPod. Kings of Leon.

I awoke with a gasp. Shit! I fell asleep. I dashed in the bathroom to run a brush through my hair. Dammit! I have a crease on my face from the bed. Typical Bella for my semi date. There is nothing I can do about it now.

I ran downstairs and was just in time to meet with Edward for our walk to the sushi place.

On our walk we talked about what our favorite places to dine were in LA. I was surprised that we frequented some of the same dives. It was amazing that we hadn't crossed paths before now.

I tried to ignore the fact that Edward himself looked particularly scrumptious that evening. He had some dark grey casual slacks on. His shirt was a black button down shirt that was rolled up to the elbows and threatened to tease me with the fact that the top 2 or 3 buttons were undone. I could make out a hint of the refined muscular lines hidden beneath.

Gawking was not my style, but clearly the hostess did not share that same policy. Edward motioned to one of the small tables in an intimate alcove and she begrudging showed us to it. We both watched as she huffed and walked off.

I shook my head and chuckled. Edward must get this reaction often – he was probably used to this catty behavior over him.

I looked up and noticed that Edward seemed to be searching my face to find out what was so funny. I instantly motioned towards her retreating form and he seemed to get it.

There was the crooked grin again. That combined with the glow from our table candle on his face was enough to give me those damn butterflies and it seemed that they also flocked to my nether regions. I found myself in need of crossing my legs tightly. As I did that the friction of my jeans almost made my situation worse.

Wonderful. He had picked up his menu and was studying that while I was about to orgasm just sitting across the table from him. Bella is a smooth operator.

Our waiter appeared a few minutes later to take our orders.

"Hello. I am James and I will be taking your order tonight. Can I get you started with a drink?"

"Hell yes!" I sputtered out almost uncontrollably. I have to get these hormones in check! "I would like a carafe of sake, please."

Edward looked at me a little in astonishment. "For me as well."

The whole time that he was taking the order, James seemed to be watching me, even when Edward was ordering. James was cute- sort of the opposite of what you might expect in a Japanese establishment. He was tall with short blond hair and had an athletic build. I would say soccer would be a good sport for him.

"How long have you worked here?" I wondered aloud.

James flashed a smile at me and said "I am actually filling in for a friend of mine who just had a baby, I guess I kinda stand out here." He motioned around the room at the fact that the entire staff was Asian.

I smiled back. This guy was pretty cool and points for helping his friend.

"Let me invite you and your _boyfriend _here to Glowbal lounge down the street. That's where I normally work."

"We would love to go, wouldn't we Edward? He is actually not my boyfriend, though." Finally looking towards Edward. His face was sullen, but he replied immediately.

"Sounds like a fucking blast."

James was beaming. "Well- I need to go get your orders in- bye!" He turned on his heels and left.

"He seemed nice enough, Edward."

"Yeh, in an Eric Northman from True Blood kind of way."

"Are YOU jealous that James might be hitting on your _date_?" I playfully jested with him.

"I don't care if you fuck him six ways till Sunday, but not when you are with me. When a girl is with me she is with ME." He almost growled as I followed the intensity of his eyes. "Besides, I told Mike that I would keep a watch on you." He added and smiled.

We digressed into other conversation… Mike… Rose and books.

By the time that we had paid and were walking back home, it was past 11pm. I wasn't in the mood to go out, but I still wanted to talk with Edward. As we neared my suite door I was trying to find something in my mental bag of tricks to say to him to invite him in without sounding like one of his over eager bitches.

Fail.

I turned around to say goodnight when I noticed Edward tapping his watch.

"Tisk, tisk Bella. It has only been 3 hours. How are we going to make up those other 5 before tomorrow?" He said followed by a wicked grin.

As if in a game of Jeopardy, my mind dinged and I mentally responded "What is fuck the hell out of Bella?"

But instead, I smiled and asked Edward if he would like to hang out in my room.

"Hold that thought Bella. You go get cleaned up and whatever and I will meet you back here in 20. I need to make sure that Alice is taken care of as well." Then I watched his fine ass jog down the hall.

I decided to call Mike… maybe out of guilt for the wonderful non-date that I had with Edward. Oh, and did I mention, he was coming back to my room! Yippy!

That call was fruitless, mostly because he didn't answer. Cocksucker.

I jumped into my jammies and cleaned up. Yes, they are jammies because they are the most non-provocative things I own- sweats and a t-shirt. Seriously, I was not expecting visitors in my bed.

Just as promised, Edward was back and he brought an unexpected bonus- his guitar. I almost squealed with delight. I had no idea he could play and I was just learning. We had similar taste in music, but now I really could see what made him tick.

I could tell that we were already a little toasty from the warm sake at the restaurant, but the gracious hostess that I am, I offered Edward a beer.

"So… what can you play?" Indicating to the guitar.

I sauntered over to the bed and sat cross-legged.

"I can take requests" He said with a smirk and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you have anything of your own?"

With that, he began strumming the tune to a beautiful song. It was haunting in its pureness, but it was nothing compared to when he actually started to sing.

Ooh

Standing by a broken tree

Her hands are all twisted,

She's pointing at me,

I was damned by the light comin'

Over all as she

Spoke with a voice that,

disrupted the sky.

She said,

"Walk on over, yeah

to this bit of shade,

I will wrap you in my arms"

And hold you safe,

"Let me sign,

let me sign."

I sat there stunned. I may have breathed at one point. When Edward sang, his velvety voice exuded such raw emotion that I actually felt a tear gently trickle down my cheek.

I was enamored and speechless and everything all in one sensation that makes you forget your own name.

Edward looked over at me and gave me a furtive glance before setting his guitar down, leaning it against a nearby chair. He came back to sit crossed legged in front of me.

Words had not been exchanged only longing and just in that moment I reached out with both hands cupping both sides of his face and brought his lips to mine in a desperate crush. A current was between us and I got goose bumps on the back of my legs even.

Lips so soft and hungry at the same time embraced my own. We were both instantly up on our knees facing each other wanting for the intimate closeness that our bodies could afford. His arms wrapped me in a passionate embrace, one hand fisting my hair at the back of my head and the other around my waist to the small of my back pressing me into him.

His needy kisses slowed into delicate worship of my lips and he stared into the abyss of my soul. His mouth parted and his tongue graced my lips for the short instant before I kissed him back in the same manner wanting to taste him in the most inappropriate ways.

Consciousness finally returned as we opened our eyes and stared at each other. So much was said without being said with us. Edward smiled that crooked smile and I sighed.

"I uhhh… I'm sorry that I attacked you like that." I said trying to make light of this new development.

"On the contrary, I enjoyed it immensely, but I don't know what your darling author Jane Austen would have to say about it."

I giggled and tossed a pillow at his head, missing him due to his incredible dodge ball skills.

"Now you've done it!" Edward grabbed one of the many decorative pillows and flung it my way and then playfully lunged for me.

"You know, I'm not scared of you." I giggled at he pinned me to the bed.

"You shouldn't have said that!" Edward said and then he started tickling the hell out of me. I was so giddy and I don't know when I had felt that good.

I could hardly catch my breath, I was laughing so hard. Edward finally stopped his tickle torture and let his hands rest on my sides as he hovered above my exasperated body.

Take me! Take me now! Hello- perfectly willing and able – table for one.

Edward diverted his beautiful green eyes from mine to follow his right hand as it gently ghosted down my cheeks, down my neck and over my collarbone. I turned my head to the side slightly as he did this to give him better access. Then he placed a slow and lingering kiss on the side of my neck that sent a shiver throughout my form. It could have been the most singularly erotic thing I had ever experienced without sex.

I deliberately rubbed my legs together from the sensations I was feeling at the apex of my thighs.

"I don't know what this is,…" He motioned between the two of our bodies. "… but I don't ever want it to stop."

"I feel it too." I said in a breathy response. I did feel it… pressed against me between only Edward's flannel pajama pants and sweat pants that I was wearing.

Edward found and my grabbed my hands. Intertwining our fingers on either side of my head, he pressed into me with his rock solid dick.

He then quickly rolled us over so that I was on top. I liked it on top. I could like it anyway with him. We moved our hips in time and was really fucking turned on. Too wet not be getting it on sans clothes.

Edward guided my hips as he pushed up against my core. I arched my back simultaneously as the friction overcame me. I should stop this soon…ugh…but so good…

He tucked his thumbs under the waistband of my sweats and tugged. The good angel and the devil on either side of my shoulders were high fiving each other.

"See the stone set in your eyes

See the thorn twist in your side

I wait for you

Sleight of hand and twist of fate

On a bed of nails she makes me wait

And I wait without you

With or without you

With or without you"

I groaned and hopped off of Edward to reach for my cell. Mother fucking cockblocked!

It was close to 1am and Mike would be highly suspect if I didn't answer my phone.

"What's up Mike?" I rattled off in an irritated manner.

"Just checking in. I saw that I missed a call and I was thinking of you just now."

"Ummm… me too." I should have felt guiltier, but I didn't.

"What have you been doing?"

More like what I would like to have been doing… my mind wanders.

"I have been working on character development." Damn, I just whipped that one out of my ass. I am goooood!

"I know that you will be superb and nail it! I have been meaning to tell you that I picked out a sofa for our place…"

"Hey- I don't mean to cut you off, but I have to (fake yawn inserted here) go to bed. I have a really early (yawn) morning- ok?"

"Sure sweetie. I will call you tomorrow."

After that we ended the call.

I dragged myself back over to Edward who hadn't moved from our spot on the bed and had the largest Cheshire cat expression on his face.

"You think that was funny- don't you!" and I pounded a pillow on Edward's face.

"So that is how it is. Am I your dirty little secret?"

"What makes you think I would give you the privilege?"

"If only I knew what went on in that pretty little head of yours." Edward chucked as we both lay still.

When I couldn't bear to keep my eyes opened, I reached over and turned off the lamp, too tired to even try to kick Edward's sleeping angelic form to the curb.

* * *

**Soooo... my husband is playing around the other day and says "If you can find someone to go with you, you can go to Vancouver." For those who don't know, they are filming Eclipse there for the next 2 months. I am so going to be a 32 year old set stalker! Proud moments. Looks like it will be an awesome girls weekend! Now- IF you were me, what would you do while you were there? I NEED help here!**


	8. Chapter 8: Exhibitionism be Damned

**Thanks for hangin' in there with me. For extra long wait, you get an extra long chapter. Its a give and take. Thank you for all that you give, including great reviews. **

**SM owns the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Exhibitionism be Damned**

BPOV

I knew it.

When I fell asleep in the strong embrace of Edward Cullen, I knew that he would not be there in the morning. At least he lives up to those expectations.

I had the most indescribable dream that night. Edward starred in it, of course. It had seemed to so real. It started off kind of disarming, though. I was running. I didn't know where I was or what I was running from. I just knew that I had to run or something bad would get me. Dark woods were all around, branches looming near as I brushed them aside. My breathing was panicked and my feet couldn't take me fast enough.

Then I heard Edward's voice calling me to him. Without question, I trusted him.

"Bella, Bella… I won't let anything happen to you. I am here".

And then Edward appeared in the dream with an outstretched hand offering to take me towards an inexplicable light that appeared in the distance.

I wordlessly nodded and took the outstretched hand. Without breaking our gaze, he pulled me gently towards his chest and enveloped me in the most reassuring embrace as I buried my face into his chest. My fear dissolved instantly and it felt like home.

My dream Edward gently tilted my chin up towards him.

"May I kiss you?"

"You never have to ask."

He leaned in and gave me a delicate kiss, pressing his soft lips to mine. The pressure and intensity increased and then was over as quickly as it started. I had never felt such passion in the slightest of kisses. It was as if emotions were able to be non- verbally transferred through our lips from one to another.

I touched my fingers to my lips as they still tingled from the warmth of his.

That is when I awoke to find that I was indeed touching my lips, but Edward was nowhere to be found. Some part of me wished that I would hear a toilet flush in the bathroom and he would come loping back in the room, but that was the only scenario that I come up with before the obvious answer reared its ugly head.

I rose up from the bed on my elbow and could still see the faint impression that Edward's body must have made while sleeping. It seemed to meld into mine and I unconsciously reached over to feel of it as if it were him. To my surprise the sheets had some residual warmth to them.

He hadn't left very long ago. He had spent the night with me after all.

I flopped on my back into the pillow and pulled the covers over my head wishing that I wasn't Bella anymore. I wanted to be someone more confident perhaps like Rosalie, but sweet still like Alice.

I huffed and realized that breathing recirculated air under the sheets was not the best thing for my brain cells to be able to function properly at any rate.

Nature called and I was forced to dash to relieve my bladder and face the day.

_Ring, ring…. Ring, ring…._

Shit! Why do people have perfect timing to always call when you are otherwise detained in the bathroom? I ran across the room and dove across the bed snatching up the phone on the bedside table with my toothbrush still in my other hand.

For a split second I hoped that it might be Edward and I held my breath after I said "Hello?".

"Bella, its Angela! Good morning… I am calling to see how things… went last night."

She was a little too chipper this morning at –what- 8:15am as I glanced down at my wristwatch.

"Good, but terrible. Scratch that. Would you like the long or the short version?"

"Give me the loooong version any day." Angela always did seemed genuinely interested in other people, but not in a gossipy way.

"Hey, I am jonesing for some coffee. I'll give you all the deets if you can meet me downstairs in the dining room." Minus the embarrassing parts…

"Sure, give me a couple of minutes. I need to shower, still."

"See ya then- bye!"

I brushed and put my hair up in a ponytail. Favorite jeans, t-shirt and black hoodie on and I was out the door.

I was more than curious as to if I would bump into Edward. I knew that we had some things on the agenda today to take care of – Makeup, hair and lighting testing and photographs. Hopefully he would be inundated in his trailer and I would be somewhere far, far away. I didn't want to face him at the moment and I had mixed feelings about him fleeing the scene of the crime this morning.

Last night had me reeling. On one hand, I loved Mike, even if he was a little irritating at times. On the other, Edward was mysterious, tall, and witty…. And God, he had long fingers! That was enough to make a girl wet just thinking about them.

It was obvious that I was physically attracted to him. His crooked grin could command my body on its own.

Had things changed after last night for him? Was I just another one of his playthings? I had heard that he did have girlfriends and preferred his single status listing on the growing list of fan web sites

I had reached the lobby and made a sharp turn towards the dining room when I heard familiar voices…or should I say a familiar guffaw from a certain teddy bear like friend of mine named Emmett. I bee lined towards him and took in the fact that it was just he and Rosalie at the table.

When they looked up and noticed my approach, I saw that they both quieted down and sort of straightened in their chairs.

"May I join you?"

Rose gave me a sweet smile and said "Sure, we were just having the best time telling some of the stories from high school. Apparently, Emmett here was a little bit of the class clown".

Uhhh! I think that I am going to be diabetic from all the sweetness that she is pouring on… this not the Rose I know. What is up with this? Is Edward not enough?

"That makes perfect sense! Emmett, where did you go to school?" I played along with the conversation.

"I grew up in Tennessee, some of the backwoods country. I was on the football team there too. I had so much fun there growing up…" I could see the years playing behind his eyes and realized that must miss home. "One time when I was camping a bear chased my ass up a tree and I sat there cold and hungry for hours!"

"So what exactly brought you here and to acting- I mean football and backwoods is a far cry from the 'Hollywood' " here go my air quotes again "scene.

Rosalie leaned towards Emmett and seemed to hang on to every word that he spoke. I had honestly been debating on telling Rose about last night. By debate, I meant decide if I wanted my ass kicked or not. I felt I owed it to her, since she was my friend and I had just made out with her- whatever the hell you call what they are. Fuck buddies?

It was just a one-time thing, a fluke even. We could not, no would not be having a repeat performance for Rosalie and Mike's sake. If anyone found out, including Rosalie, I am sure that it would get back to Mike and every tabloid in town. I wanted a chance to talk to Mike first, if need be. We _were_ on a trail separation – like Ross and Rachel in Friends. But we all know how badly that ended up.

The inevitable consequence of my little tryst in the sack would lead to me having to make a decision to stay with Mike or not. I don't think that Mike would stand for it any other way at that point. I wasn't ready to figure that shit out- it was easier not to.

I will just be a super nice friend to Rose to try to atone for what I did in my mind.

Crap! What if Edward let it slip to Rose about last night? I needed to talk to him fast!

No matter how much I felt a pull to Edward and how much my body ached for him to be buried inside me, I would refrain and suffer in freaking silence.

Emmett had been talking, but I obviously had zoned and hopefully not missed anything important.

Rose broke me away from my thoughts when she asked, "So how does it work for you? Like, when do you go to school, since you are still in high school?"

I groaned and rubbed my palm on my forehead. Bless the waitress that is finally bringing my coffee.

"Generally, I take classes here and there in the towns that I am in for filming and I also complete high school credits through programs that are similar to what home school kids go through."

"So you actually have to go into classrooms where you know nobody and may only be there for a couple of months. Gah! That is harsh. I feel for you, Bella. I wouldn't trade anything to be back in school."

"No really, I don't mind. I meet a lot of interesting people and sort of get a new start… a lot. My clumsiness usually doesn't make me the most popular anyway. I don't leave behind much when I do eventually leave."

I grimaced at the thought of being the perpetual new girl in high school of all places.

"Awww… Bella. I know that you must have broken a few hearts each time." I heard the kind voice of Angela behind me.

She pulled out the chair next to me and sat down.

I turned towards Angela and a faint smile played on her lips.

"No, not really. A dutifully appointed member of the resident nerd herd would attempt to ask me out now and then, but I really didn't have the time, much less any interest in dating."

"Lil' sis, we have got to get you laid!" Emmett blurted.

No shit Sherlock, I thought.

Rose smacked his arm. "She has a boyfriend already you numnutz!"

"Ow, that kinda hurts!" Emmett was rubbing circles on his upper triceps. "I think that you might need to massage it out and while you are at it, a few other places need rubbing too!"

"Emmett, I am not rubbing anything out on you - perv!"

In one of the boldest moves that I have ever seen a sane man do, Emmett reached over and scruffed up Rose's hair and then hauled ass out of the dining room.

Angela and I had just been watching as the action unfolded and laughed hysterically as Rosalie practically hurtled the table to run after Em.

Finally, Angela and I were alone to talk.

"Soooo…. Spill it sista!"

I was trying to downplay the details and my excitement with the fact that it wouldn't happen again. All the while, I couldn't help acting like- well – the giddy 17 year old that I was as I told my story of debauchery.

"I think I know the answer already, but do you like him, like him?"

"Its too soon to tell, I am really still getting to know Edward, but there is no denying what he does to me physically. I melt every time he looks at me for heaven's sake!"

"Maybe your body knows something that your mind has quite caught up with." Angela had this knowing look on her face as she sipped her breakfast tea.

"Deep thoughts by Angela…" I teasingly mocked.

"Shut up! Seriously, we will get this all figured out, but we may need reinforcements."

"No, nobody else can know about this! Promise me, please!"

"Fine, fine. You're just screwing yourself out of happiness if you don't force yourself to figure out what you want. This staying with Mike for the convenience of it all will only last so long. By the time that you get your shit together, Edward may be taken and your chances gone.

"Not that I care, but Edward is already taken by Betty boobs." I rolled my eyes and then settled on staring at my feet.

"Well, why don't you pick out a low key G-rated activity for you and Edward to do today after the hair, makeup and lighting test today. You should be finished by 4 pm today at least. Speaking of, you better get your cute backside over there now!"

We both checked out watches almost as if we were synchronized. I had to get checked in by 9am.

"Thanks for the talk Ang! Gotta run!" I jumped up and high tailed it to catch a cab.

………………………………………

Luckily the hair and makeup station for the girls was in a different room in the warehouse that the studio was renting. The rooms were adjacent so every now and then I could hear his velvet voice through all of the confusion and it made me happy to know he was close.

I had decided just the place that Edward and I could have our 'G-rated' fun. I really needed to get to know Edward and give myself a chance to figure out things without the distraction of all the illegal things that I wanted him to do to me.

I decided to text Mike. I really didn't feel like talking to him. Besides, it would ruin the makeup – right?

What are you doing?

_The Battlestar Gallactica marathon is on today- can't talk._

You know I love that show too! I won't keep ya… just wanted to say that things are going well.

_Can't I call you later baby?_

Ok. I will be at the library later on. Just call tonight. I want to talk about plans.

_Really? Cool. I love you Bells._

Love you back.

Mike was such a nut about his movies and Syfy reruns- it was one of the endearing qualities about him though.

I exited the warehouse - no Edward. I started heading towards my trailer when all of the sudden a flash of movement caught my attention just as something grabbed my butt.

I turned around ready to karate chop someone and saw Edward doubled over laughing. He had a beautiful smile.

I couldn't help but relax my stance.

"Edward! What the hell?"

"You should have seen it… you had no idea I was there and I tagged your ass good!"

I was busily thinking of other ways he could tag my ass.

Meanwhile I started briskly walking, fuming and being childish as well. Two could play that game.

"Hey- I was just playing. Wait up!"

Edward caught up and I kept walking not really knowing which direction I was headed. Any irritation about him getting the drop on me had quickly dissolved. I decided to make him worry, though.

"You can't be mad at me. Is this about this morning?"

Bingo! I was still pissy about this morning and wasn't letting him off the hook so easily.

"No, I thought that we could go to the library this afternoon and you could show me some of the books that you recommended to me." I decided to take the high road.

"That sounds kinky."

"Look, I am neither an experienced exhibitionist, nor do I plan on starting. We are honestly going to check out those things with pages in them called books."

"Boner killer."

"Whatever Edward. Lets go."

One cab ride, 2 times me tripping up the front stairs of the library and one elevator ride later… we were in the fiction section.

EPOV

She was killing me – slowly.

I left Bella this morning because that is what I do. I don't do cuddly shit and talking about 'where our relationship is now' bullshit.

This morning after a cold shower, Rosalie had knocked on my door to see if I wanted to catch breakfast. I opted out because I needed some time to strategize. This was one of those times that I wished that Alice had hung around a little longer. That little sister of mine left yesterday to get some things taken care of before coming back for the weekend.

The little vixen already had Jasper wrapped or whipped or whatever you want to label it. They had been out to eat several times and she says that he is the one. Maybe I should have been doing the brotherly thing and give him the third degree while cleaning my gun to make sure his intentions were decent. From what I could understand – and believe me I tried to avoid the details – they were already shagging.

I wish that I was getting laid, but I had set my sights on Bella and I wanted her badly.

It was extreme torture to sit still while the makeup artist jacked my hair into some crazy bouffant hairstyle. Then the masochists came at me with tweezers. Something about the fact that I had azalea bushes for eyebrows. Really? What self-respecting guy wears more product than his girlfriend and tweezes? When they were finished, it didn't look half bad. Hmmmm…

The makeup girl had introduced herself as Lauren Mallory. She was a little too talkative for me, especially since my mind was elsewhere. Oh- but she was eager to bend over and show me her tits down her shirt – a lot. Does she think that this is some Taylor Swift _Love Story_where the on set beautician gets meets and marries the hunky actor? Negative.

Somehow I finished before Bella. I waited outside for her because I am apparently developing ovaries. Then she walked out and didn't even acknowledge me!

I craved more of her kisses and I needed to touch her now without acting overly anxious. So I jumped from my perch and grabbed her ass. Excellent excuse always to cop a feel.

I laughed it off and she seemed surprised to see me. Guess that she wasn't looking for me, then. Chicks usually get a little pissy if I don't hang out in the bed with them and that was probably her case. I could think of a few ways to make it up to her, though.

We ended up at the library instead. Somehow in my ramblings the other night, I had recommended two books for her read that I had enjoyed. Books had all but replaced tv for me as I hardly had the time or a place to watch. Books I could take with me anywhere.

As we passed through the library on the way to the fourth floor Fiction section, I noticed that the library was unusually slow with the exception of a few children sitting in the children's section for story time.

Bella was being very aloof towards me still and I decided that it was time for me to get her back from the dark side. Libraries don't have to be so G-rated after all.

I let her lead me through the maze of books through the poorly florescent-lit stacks.

"Nine stories, there it is." She said as she pointed to a shelf about knee level for her.

I decided to let her grab the book and waited patiently while I formulated my plans to get into to those elusive panties of hers.

All of a sudden her ass rubbed up again my groin.

She was still bent over and I quartered myself off so that I was more directly in line behind her.

She peered up from between those flowing locks and said "Oops! These rows are just so narrow and I was reaching for my book…"

I cut her off. "Bella, you don't know what you are getting yourself into." I said with a clinched jaw as my erection grew.

She had dropped her butt, however she decided to take my warning as an invitation to tease my cock further by thrusting it up against my front with just enough force to elicit a groan from my mouth.

In almost the same movement my hands moved of their own accord to firmly grasp the sides of her hips and grind her into me again.

Bella stood up and faced me, my hands repositioned, but still on her hips. She leaned back slightly against the shelves and narrowed her eyes.

"Edward, we can't do this in here!"

"Shhh, shhh… keep your voice low. Public places make things so much more fun." I smiled my devilish grin.

"You are a cocky bastard! What makes you think that I would even want to test that theory?" She said as she stuck her pointer finger in my chest.

I let go of her and she leaned further into the shelves and crossed her arms.

"Besides, what about Rosalie? She is my friend too, you know. Oh, and let us not forget about Mike!" Bella ranted.

Wow. Three strikes against us.

"Well, Rosalie and I have what you might call… a convenience relationship. Mike is a douche… and he is not here."

Book in hand, Bella started walking another few aisles over and deeper into the maze of stacks. I wasn't even sure that she knew where she was going, but I stayed hot on her heals so that I could find out where the possibility of her and I in post coital bliss would be going.

"That doesn't make it any better. Please tell me that you haven't told Rosalie anything about last night. She might go apeshit since you are her boy toy. I just don't want Mike finding out through some other channel and preferably not at all."

She stopped abruptly and had found the other book – Ticket to Ride. I almost collided with her, but stopped myself by reaching out and gently grabbing her sides.

Bella turned around and keeping our eyes locked, raised her arm up over her head pointing in the direction of books that were 2 shelves above her.

"The book is up there." She said in a much more calming voice.

As I reached up and was brining the book down, I tossed the book to my other hand and gently ran my hand down the length of her still outstretched arm. I continued down her side, momentarily brushing the peak of her breast with my thumb just to give her a taste of what she did to me.

She relaxed more as she closed her eyes and dropped her arm.

"I don't want Mike to find out." She whispered and then sighed.

"That can be arranged."

BPOV

My eyes were still closed and I felt Edward's warm lips gently kiss me and then kiss me again less hesitantly. I joined the party in my mouth with vigor. I didn't know where this was going and I didn't care.

Freedom, sweet freedom to be bad Bella.

My arms wrapped around his neck and eventually found playtime in Edward's hair. The kissing got so intense that our teeth clanked a time or two as we repositioned ourselves to attempt to delve deeper into one another. You would think that we hadn't seen each other in years, not hours.

He had the sides of my face cupped in his hands at first and as things got more heated, he let one slide to the back of my neck and his fingers were in my hair. The other hand conducted the exploration. First his fingers glided over my collarbone out to my shoulder and then up and down my arm. That sent shivers through me. Proceeding down from my collarbone he ghosted his fingers until he found my pert nipple.

Edward's touch was magical, even for groping. He palmed my breast and massaged it while groaning my mouth.

Not satisfied with the clothing layers between us, he snaked his hand under my shirt. Edward's warm hands went up my stomach to the edge of my bra and his fingers gently slipped under my bra, effectively pushing it up.

"Bella, you feel so good, but I want to feel more of you".

Edward broke our kiss and leaned down to lick the tip of my nipple and then he blew across the moist surface eliciting another shiver of pleasure.

"I wanted to taste you, but now I am afraid that I must be gluttonous".

I was panting. He could do no wrong. I watched in awe and curiosity. His experience with other women was paying off well – for me.

I was still leaning against the stacks, now gripping the shelves behind me lest my knees go week from the electricity running between us. I had never felt this way with Mike, not even in the beginning.

Edward ran his hand back down my stomach, stopping at my jeans. In no time, my button and zipper were undone and gapping open. The fingers that I had literally dreamed about found themselves reaching into my panties and into my sex.

I was very wet and welcomed his touch. He rubbed my clit with his thumb while dipping his fingers into my core over and over. His expert maneuvers were driving me over the edge.

I found myself whimpering and making other noises that I couldn't control.

"Go ahead. Make noise. I want to hear your pleasure." He seductively taunted.

I couldn't control it if I wanted to. I was putty in his hands and would have told him my safe box combo if he asked.

"I want to taste more." He whispered into my ear.

I thought that meant more nipples, but he bypassed them and bent down so that he was upright on both knees.

Oh no he didn't! Yes, yes, yes!!

He had extracted his hand to my dismay and quickly yanked down my pants.

We both looked around us and satisfied with the lack any possible intrusions, he continued.

Looking up at me through those long eyelashes, Edward smiled and gently tugged my underwear down. His body stiffened for a moment as he gazed at my now naked lower half.

"Beautiful" he almost murmured.

Both of Edward's hands ran up the inside of my thighs parting them more. I watched expectantly as his tongue made contact.

Holy mother of something!!

He licked again and again sometimes nipping at my clit. He tip of his tongue moved around expertly, diving in out until he replaced it with his fingers again.

He continued his assault with tongue and fingers until I felt the coil inside of me tighten immeasurably. I was in ecstasy.

"Don't stop…. I'm going to….uhhhh!" I gasped.

"Edward!!" I screamed.

The orgasm hit me and strong as his fingers still slid in and out letting me ride out the tremors.

I was breathing heavily and all I could think about was how fast I could get his pants down and his dick inside of me. Exhibitionism be damned.

Edward had that stupid smug smile plastered on his face again. I guess he earned it, though.

"Better than the bouquet of the finest wines" he declared. I'll be damned if he didn't take those fingers that had just been inside of me and lick them too.

I felt like a rabid animal ready to attack.

Just then I heard the clicking of heals on the floor headed our direction.

"I guess… I ah… got a little loud. Shit"

I grabbed all missing clothing and put them back on before snatching my books from the floor. One of the librarians finally found us and informed us of their early closing time today and said that we needed to make our way downstairs.

I eyed Edward and he nudged me on.

What the fuck was I getting into?

* * *

**QUESTION: Where is the most unusual place that you have made out/shagged? This should be interesting...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally- I know! Went to Vancity... very fun! This chapter was a little more difficult - just a little segue to much more fun and lemony goodness to come. Please stick with me. Edward's POV coming next. **

**Stephenie owns the characters and all things Twilight... I own a presale ticket to see New Moon at 12:01am November 20th.**

**Chapter 9- Dinner Affaire**

**BPOV**

Watching Edward was a visual snack and a feast for my senses, I concluded as I attempted to read the same paragraph in my book that I had been on for the last hour. He was gently stroking my legs that were propped in his lap while we engrossed ourselves in new books that we had both picked up. We had spent a lot of time on my sofa in my room; the tension of the bed beckoning me only steps away.

The past two days were spent in utter torture as Edward kept teasing me and showing me glimpses of what he could do to me. I had to keep on constant vigil to swat away any roaming hands. As he attempted to break down my defenses I grew nervous with anticipation for the forthcoming weekend when Mike would arrive. Things had changed so much for me in that week apart and I didn't know how my mind or body would react with both Edward and Mike in the same vicinity. My heart truly belonged to Mike, but my body was saying something different.

After what had to be the strongest orgasm I had ever had, my body was more peeked and aware of Edward and it was all I could do to thwart his advances. We had talked that evening a little about our library romp or I should say Edward wanted me to talk about it so he could hear how good he was. That night he also made it abundantly clear that he would still be 'dating 'other people and I told him that we would not be having sex because I was dating Mike.

He understood that I needed time to think about things and that Mike and I had a history. That did not mean that Edward was going to make it easy for me in the meanwhile, though.

Friday had rolled around and Mike was due at the airport. I decided to meet him there. My heart pounded in my chest with anticipation. Maybe he missed me like I missed him and he could inject some of that into our lovemaking.

I waited at the gate for him and about choked when he stepped up to me with a beautiful bouquet of wild flowers.

Mike handed them to me. "Hey Bells! They're for you. I picked them from outside our place in LA. I know that they aren't much, but I thought of you when I saw their beauty and wanted you to have something from home as well."

"Mike- they are beautiful. That was so thoughtful… but look at your poor legs! They are all covered with scratches from your little botany excursion!" I pointed towards Mike's ankles.

I chastely kissed Mike. He really knows me. What was I thinking even considering Edward?

We walked hand in hand through the airport to baggage claim and out to the taxi smiling and chitchatting about the flight and new things going on with our neighbors back home.

Back at the hotel, I didn't hesitate to let Mike bunk up with me. The sheets had long been changed since Edward was there and with it any evidence of my brief indiscretion.

As we entered the room Mike dropped his bags and turned to me.

"Sweetie… I think that I am going to hop into the shower for a moment."

I gave him a peck on the cheek and warm smile and he dashed to the shower.

While I was waiting patiently… Ok- while I was rummaging through Mike's bags looking for my birthday present, I heard a high pitched squeal come from out in the hallway.

I rushed to the door and flung it open just in time to witness Alice Cullen drop her Louis Vuittons and run down the hall. She jumped into Jasper's awaiting arms and kissed him like something out of the movie "The Notebook".

Now that was a welcome. I sighed to myself and grinned at the circumstance. Alice and Jasper were in the first stages of their relationship and enjoying all the butterflies and newness that I had long since relinquished with Mike.

With a huff, I blew a stray strand of hair from my face and decided to head back into room. Let them enjoy some alone time. I will catch up with Alice later and we can do our girly stuff then. I was surprised how much I missed my little friend, even though we had only just met the week prior.

Before I had a chance to quite reach the door, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder sending a jolt through me. I wasn't scared. I knew those hands. I wanted those hands.

I turned and was met with a smile from the man with the unruly hair. I stared up at him basking in the depth of expression that Edward's eyes held. I hadn't quite fathomed the expression that _eyes were the windows to one's soul_ and I hadn't believed it until now. I saw his soul in that moment and it made me want to be a part of it. I read the hurt, fear and love that this man must have felt in his life all through those windows.

Edward and I snapped out of our staring contest and he sort of paced nervously.

"Didn't mean to startle you, if I did."

"No worries. I was just headed back into the room. Mike is here for the weekend."

Edward's jaw noticeably clenched.

I felt a light ping in my chest and I came to the quick conclusion that I was worried that Edward would be upset. Ohhhhh…. That is not good.

"Well so is Alice, if anyone in this wing of the hotel is not already aware. I was… we were wondering what your plans were for tonight."

"I think that Mike is tired, but we could go get a bite to eat. Do you want to join us?"

Please say no. Please say no.

"I have to check with Rosalie, but that should work. She always needs time to primp so what time do you want to leave?"

"8 o'clock" Checking my watch it gave us 2 hours. Not enough time for Edward to get his groove on with Rosalie as well as give her time for makeup, hopefully.

In all honesty, Edward was all wrong for Rosalie. I had a sneaking suspicion who was Mr. Right, though. Bless her heart, Rosalie tried hard, but I think that her parents really did a number on her by instilling money as a virtue over love. I needed to give her proper motivation to get things on the right path.

With that thought I added, "Invite Emmett too!"

"Where?" He said looking anxious.

"Glowbal sounds good." I said flippantly.

"I'll have the driver come and take us there and we can ride together." He said with a hopeful look and put his hands in his pocket.

I was still leaning against the frame of my door when Mike padded over in nothing but a towel, freshly showered and wet. While holding onto his towel, he snaked his other arm around my waist.

I didn't know how I felt about this claim that Mike was placing on me. I had to set him straight that we were on a very trail basis here.

"Hey Ed. Thanks for taking care of my girl while I was gone, but I have our ride worked out for tonight." Mike quipped quirking and eyebrow at Edward almost daring him to object.

Edward's eyes darted between Mike's arm and then back to my eyes for confirmation.

He quickly nodded towards Mike, turned around and walked off briskly. I swear I heard him mutter an explicative.

I watched his fine ass as he headed down the hall stunned by the perfection of his backside and smiled to myself as I took note that his right foot angled towards the inside… another imperfection that made him perfect. Sigh.

I had that 6th sense that I was being stared at so I turned my head and instantly dropped my shoulders. Busted. Mike was glaring at me with this incredulous expression on his face.

"What?" I said with my hands in the air.

"Nothing. Lets go back in the room and get ready."

As soon as Mike had closed the door behind us, he slammed me against the wall and leaned in so that our faces were inches apart, a murderous fire burning in his eyes.

"Let me get one thing clear to you. Stay away from Edward!" He spat.

I pushed away from the wall and walked away from Mike, putting some distance between us. I hoped to quell the fear and rage that both welled up inside my chest, begging to break free.

As I wrangled in my emotions, I finally turned to Mike narrowing my eyes.

"Mike, as I remember- you are the guest here and if you don't like the arrangements YOU can leave." I said while pointing to the door. "Besides, there is nothing, I repeat nothing between Edward and I that you need to be concerned about. For heaven's sake he fucking has Rosalie, who is practically a model. Who would choose her over me?"

I hoped that Mike would come up with a complimentary response, but he fell short when he retorted; "You're right, who would?".

"Bells, I am sorry." He wrapped me a loose embrace and kissed me on the cheek. "Forgive me for being jealous- it's just with those insane texts that you send me… it fuels all the thoughts that I have already. You really shouldn't play those jokes on me."

I laughed inside. Those weren't jokes. Perhaps I was trying things on for size to see if I could shake him loose.

"We need to get ready."

"You're right. Oh- and Bella- you are so going to love the present I brought for you!" He smiled as if nothing had just happened.

*******

We arrived at Glowbal amid a stream of other trendy Vancouverites. The place was packed because it was small and it also had a bar area that was equally popular. After being seated and ordering I was finally able to decompress and talk with the girls and drink.

I glanced several times at Edward as he downed his Heinekens and got very verbose and flirty with each one. He and Rose had been carrying on and laughing about the littlest things. I wondered how much he drank in the room _before_ he left.

It was Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Mike and I at one long table.

Alice turned to me. "So, Jasper and I want to know what your birthday wish is!"

I turned beet red because of course the first thing that popped into my head was Edward and a large red bow. However, I answered shyly "Nothing really. I am not big into gifts.

Mike chimed in, "yeh she usually gets mad at me when I give her gifts, and so I don't really anymore."

My thoughts were in unison with Edward's response. "Maybe you haven't found the right gift." And then he nonchalantly went back to his conversation with Rose.

Mike's fists clenched under the table. "Actually, I have the perfect… urrrh… gift this year. She is eighteen and needs to be independent, so…" Mike directed his excitement to me "I had your truck shipped here!"

I actually got excited, not because everyone would see the shitty rust flakes on my vintage Chevy truck, but because I could not only leave whenever I wanted to clear my head and I could also drive to see my dad more often. I owed him a visit and my birthday, Wednesday, would be the perfect day.

Alice snapped her fingers twice in front of my face. "Earth to Bella?"

"Just thinking."

"Well, I have the perfect present for you. I am taking you out tomorrow night to a club and I have a hot dress that I personally picked out for you! I know that you will love it!" She beamed.

Rose perked up. "Did I hear something about a girls night? I am in!"

I slapped my hand to my forehead as Alice and Rose plotted about Saturday night's festivities.

…. "And we can have the girls crash in one room and the guys can do whatever guys do… slap each other's butts or whatever."

"Oh! Bella, we will need to regroup tomorrow around 5 o'clock in your room, so that means Mike- you are out so that we can do cocktails and makeup."

Fantastic. Was I going to look like Ronald McDonald after they had a couple drinks and tried to apply my makeup?

Emmett and Jasper had this 'I feel sorry for you' look painted on their faces.

"That's ok. I can find another room for the night."

That was generous of Mike. Maybe I totally have my wires crossed about him after all.

Dinner was yummy- Kobe meatballs in some kind of pasta dish. Edward and I had ordered the same thing.

As we were finishing up Emmett decided to add another thought for the evening. "Bella, how are things working out with you and Ed here having to spend 8 hours a day alone together?" He looked honestly curious, bless his heart.

_Fuckmegentlywithachainsaw!_

I choked on the wine that I had been sipping and I think some of it might have come back out my nose. At least that bought me some time to compose an answer that Mike might believe.

Edward's eyes bore into mine to see what I might say. I think that he was just as interested to see if I would stick up to Mike or would I degrade the time that we had spent together in whatever capacity.

I chose the diplomatic answer.

"Actually, the time has been very well spent." I looked at Edward pointedly. "We have discussed our points of view on the "At Dusk" series and other books as well as ventured to the library for some much needed…ummm… education."

I looked over at Mike and I seemed to have lost him at the word "books" because he looked like he might keel over in boredom. Edward on the other hand, was quite enthralled at my choice of words. Maybe he took it as a complement. At any rate, I was intently eyeing his soft lips and his scrumptious jawbones before I knew it.

"I think that we need to take her home. Poor thing, she looks like she might drool if she drinks much more." Alice shot me a knowing look as she discretely looked between Edward and I.

"Mike- sucks for you! She is going to be no good in bed tonight. She'll probably pass right out!" Rosalie added as she and Alice helped me out of the chair. Rose quickly winked at me. She was on my side. That was good to know.

I followed suit and used my acting skills to "pass out" on cue. Mike stomped around the room a little while and finally left I can only assume to hang out with the guys.

*****

The next evening at 5pm on the dot Alice arrived with so many bags that I thought I was a part of an 'Extreme Makeover' show. Rosalie was in toe with a plethora of dresses in hanging bags.

Alice looked at me and then at Rosalie.

"Bella, before I begin, I wanted to let you know that your friend Angela gave me a little call."

I groaned at what my so-called friend might have revealed.

"Lets just say that a certain brother of mine is going to going to have a very difficult time keeping his hands off of you when I am finished."

I cringed and gandered at Rose for her reaction. She was a cool as a cucumber.

"If my plans go the way I want them, then Emmett might finally make a move too!" She said.

"You mean to tell me you aren't into Edward?" I protested.

"Oh hell no! Don't get me wrong and I won't go into details for all parties involved, but Edward is only a pretty face to me. Emmett is the real deal. I have my sights set on him and I guess I always have. Sometimes I get a little distracted with shopping… I don't know what comes over me when I see a guy wielding a black credit card." She confessed.

Rosalie was not one to be embarrassed by anything, but I think that this might have been a first.

"Well now that we have that out on the table, lets get started!" Alice chirped.

* * *

**Question: What should _Edward_ give Bella for her birthday? I have some ideas... but I want to see what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10: Meddlesome Edward

Wow! Great responses from the last chapter. Don't hesitate to email or review if you have questions or suggestions for the story.

Stephenie owns a great story and very awesome characters... I owned seats at the Kings of Leon concert last Friday night! Very fun!

* * *

**Chapter 10****- Meddlesome Edward**

EPOV

Blue Balls. I am sure that I had them, although I hadn't done a color check.

Bella was teasing me. We would take 2 steps forward and then 1 step back. I thought that we might have done the long jump after the library.

Something was holding her back, whether it was her own insecurities or her need to stay within her own comfort zone by holding onto that douche. Things had changed between Bella and I. I had never wanted anyone like I did Bella. Even Rosalie was holding out on me. It was a conspiracy.

She was luring me in. Bella and I had spent time together exploring each other's minds and bodies to a certain extent, since our romp in the library. God, how I loved the fucking library now! I couldn't get the sweet images out of my mind of her face as she came for me. The expression on her face was etched in my brain every day when I had to spank it in the shower. Yes, I had resorted to jacking off, which never fully satiated the monster in me.

Touching was a new thing for us. When we would exit through a door, I would unconsciously put my hand on the small of her back. When I would walk beside her my hand would twitch and was longing to reach out to hold hers. Any excuse I could find or plans I could devise to touch her soft skin.

For example, as we discussed our points of view on the discovery of love for the couple in the film, I brushed my hand down her side and grazed the side of her breast. She shivered, but didn't pull away. However, when I reached around to her butt and pulled her to me, she abruptly pushed away.

I played with her, testing her limits and wondering why she had them. When we read our books, while on the couch, I ran my hand up and down her legs. With each pass, my hand would inch further towards the inside of her thighs. I cocked eyebrows and gave her a crooked grin as she gasped and swatted my hands away each time. She would giggle and rub her legs together. I had that effect on her.

Of one thing I was sure, we were going to have sex- lots of it. I would let her decide when because I was a gentleman.

Mike would have to go.

****

Morning. I blinked and tried to focus. At least it was Friday morning. Bella and I would have most of the weekend to us, provided the weather cooperated. By that, I mean, if the clouds rolled in, we were on set. I had so many ideas for our quality time.

My phone was beeping so I reached over and checked my message. Alice. She was coming in town this afternoon and she urgently wanted me to call her.

Let me guess, Jessica Simpson is coming out with another line of clothing or some shit like that. She always complains when celebrities dabble in clothing and perfume lines… something about it being a travesty.

_Dialing…_

"Alice, its me. Keep it short. Brain not fully functioning yet and this better be good."

I was still in the warmth of my hotel bed and the thick comforter.

Alice sighed. "I like Bella and I would like to have her around after this whole production is finished and I have a feeling you would too."

"I hadn't thought that far, I suppose." I ran my fingers though my hair contemplating. My mind flashed to us parting and going on with our lives. She would find someone else to share with and flirt and touch. NO!

_Mine_

"I can't stop thinking about her and … shit… this is hard for me…" I started pulling on my hair nervously.

"I know that you are a slut, Edward, but here is the thing. Time is ticking away. You have a little over 2 months to…"

"I know, I know! I have liked her, but now it's something more. We have so much in common and she even laughs at my damn jokes. I feel like we are in our own bubble sometimes."

"Here is the thing. Bella's assistant and confidant Angela called me. Bella's birthday is this Wednesday…"

"So what the fuck do want me to do? Jump naked out of a birthday cake?" I interrupted.

"No Dumbass! Mike is coming into town this weekend to help her celebrate."

I shot straight up out of bed and flung aside the covers looking for my jeans and gripped my cell phone with intensity.

"I suppose that they will be locked away in her room the whole time." I paced the room not bothering with my shirt.

"Not necessarily. Not while your sociably inclined sister is in town. I am taking her out on Saturday night to a club and I _know_ she won't be able to refuse me! I will leave Friday night up to you to get her out of the room. Jasper and I need to…"

"For the love of all that's Holy!" She was fucking with me.

"Here's the kicker, though." Alice acted like she was whispering. Silly Alice. "Angela says that Bella broke up with Mike that day that he dropped her off! She got tired of his shit, BUT they are one some kind of trail basis. This is where you come in. Are you still with me?"

"Yessss" I was floored. Bella didn't exactly say that she was with Mike and neither did she say she was. So she was playing me the whole time. Sweet and innocent, my ass! What was she trying to accomplish by leading me to believe that she was spoken for? That didn't deter me from making a move, but now I was pissed off.

"If there is any part of you that wants her, please Edward, this is the weekend for you to make her realize that she wants you too! Mike will be making his play to get her back, but you have to stop him before she chooses him. You're probably the only thing that is keeping her from going back to that loser anyway."

"Didn't know that you were so adamant about helping me to get laid."

"I am not! I am actually helping Bella and I also have a bad feeling about Mike too. Something is off about him."

"I get that vibe too. Ok, plan of action- I will call everyone tonight and get Bella to pick a place for dinner. "

"And I will get Bella to pass out so that Mike can't make a move tonight."

"How are you going to do that?" I pinched the bridge of my nose frustrated.

"I have a feeling that Bella will cooperate. Just a feeling…"

"Remind me to thank Angela for all of her help." I wondered how I would ever return the favor.

"I am sure the occasion will arise… glad to see you out of your normal prick mode for sure."

"Who says I'm not?"

"Oh Edward!"

"Bye Alice."

I was called in for some green screen shots so the studio could assess the need to super impose abs on me for a scene in which I sparkled. I was fit, but the sparkles may inhibit my actual muscle lines from showing through. Apparently, this was one of the most difficult parts of the film… to get my sparkle correct. Just call me McSparkly!

I picked up a bottle of Stoli on the way back and headed to Emmett's room. Maybe if I offered this boy some liquid courage, he would get off his kiester and ask Rosalie out. That would certainly take her off my hands and open up my dance card to Bella. Rosalie could be as intimidating as hell to most men, so unfortunately I knew it would take more than a few shots to get Emmett to man up.

When Alice arrived I peered out of my suite at the happy reunion and watched her hurtle herself at Jasper. They quickly disappeared into his room. I realized that I was not the only spectator on the hallway. I stealthy ran down the hall to Bella's room before she could retreat back into it.

My hand moved of its own accord and I reached out for her. Apparently this girl is all nerves because a beautiful blush spread on her face and I could practically hear her heart thumping in her chest.

Mike came out practically naked in the midst of our conversation. He was so jealous I thought he was going to whip out his dick and piss on her to mark his territory. He knew his hold on Bella was slipping and so did I.

All that was needed was incentive and I decided right then and there that I could kill two birds with one stone.

I ducked back into my room starting to feel the buzz from the alcohol. I pulled out my phone and called a number that I vowed never to call despite how desperate I might ever get.

*****

Dinner was as expected. A fucking disaster. Mike was seething by the end and I felt sure that I was going to owe a dental bill for punching his teeth down his throat for the way that he glared at me. Who the fuck did he think he was? He was lucky that I didn't blurt out that I knew that he and Bella were through.

But I really didn't _know_ that and I didn't want to take the chance that Bella would take up for the loser if he started bleeding everywhere or some shit. Girls dig the underdog for some reason.

I felt a streak of possessiveness run through me as Mike attempted to wrap his arms around Bella's waste. I wanted to rip his fucking arm from him. When did I get so violent?

Just about that time Bella must have feigned drunkenness because the girls quickly hauled her ass back to the hotel.

Mike seemed to rebound pretty quickly because no sooner was Bella in her room, then he was out of it and headed for the hotel lounge. I know because I was there too. I was in a dimly lit corner pounding back a few Heinekens and smoking. I didn't want Alice to see that shit. She knew to stay away when I was in moods like this.

Mike obviously was unaware of my presence as he saddled up to the bar next to a perky girl wearing a denim skirt and boobs hanging out of her shirt. It didn't take much to real in that sucker with the bait that she had hanging out there for him. I heard her giggle a few times and she put her hand on his thigh. She flipped her hair and did all that suggestive shit that I was a professional at spotting.

Mike leaned forward and whispered something in her ear and she smiled like the Cheshire cat. Then something most unexpected happened. She leaned forward and grabbed his crotch and almost massaged it.

I fucking choked out the puff of smoke that I just inhaled, trying not to call attention to myself. Busted. I know your game now and tomorrow night I make my move.

Mike and the skirt walked hand in hand out of the bar shortly thereafter.

I slammed a shot of vodka and threw a bill on the table. I wasn't in the mood for waiting for change so I headed upstairs.

I knew I could talk Rosalie into messing around and if I stroked her vanity, I might get my dick wet too.

I knocked on Rose's door and she appeared wearing nothing but some black lacey strip of material. She must have been expecting me. She narrowed her eyes at me after I gave her my patented crooked smile. Like I said, it turns chicks on, so half of my work is done.

She pointed and curled one of her manicured fingers for me to come inside of her room. I obliged, as I am the gentleman, even if this was a booty call.

She said that she still needed to brush her teeth so I could sit on the bed while I waited for her. Not one to follow instructions, I started plundering. I had been in her room, but I had not really looked any further than the bed, the shower and ok the bathroom counter when we screwed.

I glanced around at all the clothes that she had draped everywhere. I wondered if she even used her closet and what must be in there. I walked across to the closet door and stood there almost feeling panicky. It felt like some horror flick where a demented clown was going to reach out grab me after I flung the doors open.

Instead, when I opened the doors, I was met with another surprise. Luggage. Not just any luggage, but the shit that almost crippled me my first day here. I would recognize it anywhere. Why had I not realized this shit before now? Of course, that made complete fucking sense now.

I had to get the hell out of there. My dick would just have to suffer another shower moment instead. I walked out without saying a word. I didn't even know how long it would take Rosalie to figure it out. I had fun with her and she was model material, but that shit just wasn't working for me anymore. Emmett could have all of her. Maybe he could keep her ass in line.

It felt weird not having some sort of company for the night. I smiled to myself and thought about Bella and what she was doing. Was she already sleeping or did she find herself thinking of me too.

I went over to my keyboard played. I played some classical pieces and I played songs that I had composed. I didn't have many of my own and I shared them with no one. My emotions were wrapped so tightly in those simple notes.

*****

I was still hung over the next morning. If the crew at hair and makeup saw me today, I think that they would throw in the brushes and give up.

It was 11am and there was nothing to do but grab a bite to eat and perhaps do a little online shopping.

After a little room service, and not the kind I liked, I went out on my balcony to smoke a few. I had been smoking more lately. I looked up towards the blue sky and squinted as the sun threatened to blind my hung over eyes. Nothing but a few fluffy clouds to dot the sky. I had heard that Stanley Park was a beautiful and quiet place to sightsee and go for a run, so I thought that I would make a day of it.

If I was going to need a run, then I was taking someone with me, just in case I keeled over from all this smoking that I have doing. I wanted witnesses and at least someone to call the paramedics.

I also had a favor to return… and let it not be said that Edward Cullen doesn't return favors. I am such a giver, women rave.

I ducked back into the room and grabbed my cell to make a call.

"Hello?"

"Ben! Its Edward."

"Oh shit! I didn't recognize the number, sorry about that!"

"No worries. Lets you and me head to Stanley Park for some recreation."

"Sure… what will we be doing?"

"Lets go for a run… this body didn't get this way on its own and I don't want it going to shit. I think that I've already fucked my lungs and liver."

"Alright. I'll meet you out front. I'll drive."

"No. I'll drive the Volvo. I can't stand other people driving – Sorry, no offense."

"None taken- I guess."

"Later."

I changed out of my jeans that I had worn to bed and threw them in the growing pile of dirty clothes on my floor. I realized that I would either need to go shopping or learn how to work a washer pretty soon. Perhaps I could con one of the cleaning ladies to do it. A $100 should cover it.

I walked over to the bathroom and ran my hand over my stubble. I decided that I wasn't in the mood for a shave. I quickly dressed and ran to the parking garage for the car.

I picked Ben up and headed to the park. It was turning into a very sunny day and lots of locals and tourists were milling around the grounds as we drove the exterior sea wall. I decided to park near the interior park walking paths so we wouldn't have to dodge strollers and bikers.

As we got out of the car, Ben turned to me and laughed to himself.

"What the fuck is so funny?" I said jokingly.

"I don't know… I just see you eating chocolate and drinking Cokes straight up all the time. You leave wrappers everywhere… I just wondered how you stayed in such good shape is all."

"Now you know… the secret is out." I chuckled.

We headed to the tree line and started jogging. Ben was a little shorter than me so his stride was shorter. I knew that I would have to keep it slower today, especially if I wanted to accomplish my mission.

As we jogged, I sized Ben up out of the corner of my eye. Better go for the direct approach.

"So… what do you think of that Angela chick?"

"Who? Angela? Why?"

I watched as Ben's face contorted in confusion.

"I was thinking of asking her out and I wanted to see what you thought of her… since I have seen both of you hanging out some."

"You want to ask her out? Well I honestly hadn't thought of her that way. I mean she is really pretty and I love her gentle nature…"

I smiled and watched the hamster doing overtime on the wheel in Ben's brain as he processed his feelings.

…. "I would ask her out if I were you."

"I appreciate the gesture, but you know me, I am just in it to win it." I decided to play the asshole card to bait him.

Ben came to an abrupt stop and leaned over to catch his breath. He was sweating profusely and I am sure that it wasn't all from running.

I stopped and turned to him raising my eyebrows to question his motives for stopping.

"Look- I don't think that she is the girl for you. In fact, I already asked her out for tonight. I would really hate for you to be turned down, so uh… I thought that I would let you know that she probably just isn't into you." Ben rattled off the last part.

What he didn't know is that I had already called Alice to ask Angela to go out with them dancing tonight as well.

"Thanks for saving me from rejection. That would have been fucked up. I guess I'll see you both tonight at Tunnel."

"Yeh, I'll be there… with Angela of course." He was nervously scratching the back of his head.

We finished our run in relative silence and when we got back to the hotel Ben jumped out of the car and was off to his room in a flash.

"Yes go Ben. You have a call to make."

In good spirits about my good deeds for the day, I grabbed the bottle of Grey Goose from my drawer and downed a couple of shots.

I picked up my guitar and headed for the balcony again. Staring out over the city with its green reflective windowed buildings I began a tune. I watched the people as they walked down the streets headed to their homes and loved ones. I strummed the guitar more and a melody flowed through me that I had no words for. It started sweet and serene and then ached with passion, but it had no ending- no conclusion.

The sky was getting darker and it was nearing Twilight.

It was time to get cleaned up and dressed.

I realized tonight could go one of two ways. Although I had dealt the deck, I would let the cards fall into place.

* * *

**Who do YOU think Edward called? It would be fun to see what people think....**


	11. Chapter 11: The Dance

**Thank you for your patience with my story. I started Sonography school and - whew- it has been intense! I will say that the next couple of chapters will go faster as far as timeline goes... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight - hence the small bank account, BUT I do own a ticket to see several of the Twilight cast at Nordstrom's this Thursday!**

* * *

**Chapter 11- The Dance**

BPOV

"Here, drink this" Alice said as she shoved a pink colored concoction in my face.

I leaned forward and took a whiff, cringing, because it smelled like pure alcohol.

"Seriously, you need to drink up. You need to loosen up a little and have fun tonight! The guys won't know what hit them." Alice cheered.

"That is easy for you to say. Things just worked out so easily for you. Everything is just so complicated for me", I said while still gripping my beverage.

Rosalie was leaning over the bathroom counter as I sat on the vanity stool next to her. She applied one more stroke of mascara and turned to me.

"Bella, you think that you have it bad. I have never had to work so hard for a man to ask me out. I even draped myself all over Edward and Emmett still didn't notice me. I have flirted with him and we have like everything in common, but still nothing."

I took a gulp of my drink and stared at Rosalie. If she couldn't get whom she wanted, then where did that put me?

"Yeh, Bella. At least you have a choice. You just have to make the right one." Alice said.

I shrugged and stared down at the red toenails that Alice painted for me.

"Its not that easy. I guess since both of you know now… Mike and I are on a break. He was my first love and I have done a lot of growing up with him by my side. Edward is fun, but is he going to be there for the long haul? Heck, I don't even know if that is what I am looking for right now. "

"Head up Bella! I need to do your eye shadow and mascara." Alice said as she approached me with what looked like a small paintbrush. I focused on a crack in the ceiling as she applied the war paint.

I took another gulp and noticed that Rosalie was sliding her perfect body into a rather tight red dress. It wasn't fancy, but it fit her in so many ways. Things with Rose had started so strained, given the fact that she slept with the guy who I wasn't supposed to even notice, but was slowing crushing on. I wondered at what point she was doing it to get Emmett to notice her and if she had ever cared for Edward.

Alice tilted her head to the side. "Penny for your thoughts?"

I shook my head and looked back into both Rosalie and Alice's inquisitive faces.

"Rose, are you going to be with Edward tonight or Emmett?"

"Technically, I don't have a date. I am what you might call a free agent. I am hoping that Emmett will come to his senses, though. I plan to show him _all _my moves." She purred mischievously.

Alice and I giggled and she started curling my hair into gentle waves.

"Mike and Edward are both going to be at Tunnel tonight. The real question for the night is who are _you_ going to be with?" Alice asked while watching me through the mirror's reflection.

I took another gulp and giggled once more.

"I love Mike, but my body loves Edward. He and I are just getting to know each other, but the reality is that he is a love em' and leave em' with a broken heart kind of guy. I don't know if I want to totally drop Mike and risk 2 years of our relationship quite yet."

Rose sauntered over and cocked a hand on her hip. "Honey, you don't need either of them to have fun! Its ok to be single and its _much_ more fun!"

With that Alice held her glass in the air and shouted "Bottoms up ladies!" With that, we all gulped the remainder of our drinks.

"Ladies, we need some music to get this party started!" Rose strode over to the IPod and speakers and changed the song to _Poker Face_ by Lady Gaga.

I'll have to admit that the 2 mixed drinks that Alice got me to drink did calm the nerves. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I barely recognized the woman staring back at me. No longer the image of a gawky teenager, but desirable and feminine. The dark blue strappy dress that Alice and Rose picked out for me was flattering and my legs seemed much longer in it somehow.

Alice had chosen a black strapless number that flared at the hips with a little ruffle and she looked stunning.

It was no surprise to me when we all stepped up the curb to hale a cab that one instantly screeched to a halt in front of us. It probably helped that Rose whistled for it as well.

We had told Angela and the guys that we would meet them at the club so that we would have no set time to arrive and could take our time.

"Shit!" I said defeated as we rolled up to Tunnel in the cab. The line was already wrapped around the corner.

Rosalie grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the seat. "When you travel with me, there are no lines, don't you know?"

I followed as she approached one of the bouncers at the beginning of the line and whispered something into his ear.

I was beginning to see a pattern with her. Who could blame her, though? Even I wished that I had her legs and ass.

The guy smiled and adjusted himself.

"Hey! There is Angela and Ben!" Alice yelled as she pointed to the line. She waved them over and out of the line.

The bouncer eyed our expanding group and waved us in as Rose blew him a kiss, her bouncing blond locks swaying behind her.

We all headed straight for the bar and bought drinks. We made a train of people as we weaved through the crowd following Rosalie. I knew that she would find the guys.

Sure enough, we found them and so had some other whores.

"Oh! Ben, I think that we need to go dance for a few while they… uh… sort this out". Angela motioned from the guys to us and then pulled Ben over to the side. Ben seemed nervous, but I think that the circumstances gave him just the excuse that he needed to put his arms around Angela and initiate dancing.

We surveyed the situation.

Edward was leaning against a pole with some chick wrapped around him like a Crest white strip. Her knockers pressed against him and popping out of her top. Her ass was almost visible with the black skirt she was wearing. His hands were to his side, but he was smiling as she whispered into his ear.

Mike was standing, beer in hand next to another girl and they were so thick into conversation that he didn't even notice me standing mere feet in front of him. She had dirty blond hair and again- big boobs.

I stared down at my own chest and realized I had no chance.

Jasper on the other hand, was standing nearby scanning the crowd, as a red haired girl attempted to get his attention. He looked like he was in pain, almost. She had a skanky outfit on as well, but what kept my attention was her shocking long red mane. It must take hours to tame that wild do.

Emmett walked up just about that time with two drinks in his hands. "Oh hey girls… have you met our friends over here?" and he motioned with his head towards the aforementioned whores.

Jasper's head snapped our direction and he quickly loped over to Alice's side. She seemed relieved and gave him a quick kiss and nuzzled herself into his embrace.

Emmett handed Edward the drink and as he took it, he waved our direction, not breaking from the harpy's clutches. His eyes flickered down the length of my dress and back up again. I felt as though I had been mentally undressed.

Mike wrapped up his conversation and waltzed over with whore in tow.

"Bella, sweetie. This is Jessica. She is in the production staff for your movie. I don't know if you have met before… but she was telling me about the shooting schedule for the upcoming week. "

Jessica's hand shot out and I shook it begrudgingly.

"It is so nice to finally meet you! I am a big fan." I feigned a smile.

"Mike told me that you have a birthday coming up. How old will you be- like 16?"

"18". I said curtly.

"Yeh anyway, you should have some time this week to celebrate, if you want. It looks like a slow week for your shooting schedule… well you and Edward, actually." I hated her already.

"That's ok- I don't really celebrate my birthday. Mike and I will probably spend an evening alone." I said knowing full well that Mike would be alone- at our place in LA, while I would be in Forks with Dad.

I had decided to take my truck to surprise dad. I know that he could use some help around the house for a day, too.

Just then, Rosalie screamed, "Oooh, I love this song. Bella lets dance!" She grabbed my hand and bounced over to the next available dance space. We started dancing and she really started getting into the song as I realized that it was _I Kissed a Girl_ by Katy Perry.

… It felt so wrong, It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight.

I kissed a girl and I liked

I liked it….

Rose winked at me and so I started getting into the song as much as I could. I wasn't going to actually kiss Rose, but apparently suggestively dancing was fair game.

I peered over and Emmett's eyes were intensely roving over Rosalie. She knew it too. Mike had a hard on and couldn't peel his eyes away from us. I think that I could take lessons from Rosalie. She was amounting to being a very good friend.

Edward continued his cool demeanor, but his flavor of the evening was standing arms crossed next to Jessica pouting. He downed his drink quickly.

Unable to contain himself any further, Emmett rushed over and cut in to dance with Rose as the next song started.

Mike took the opportunity and swooped me into his arms as two other guys were approaching us.

We danced for a while and I was caught up in the fun that I was having as I smiled and laughed with Alice, Angela and Rosalie.

A Rihanna song came on and Edward started dancing with the girl Mike referred to as "Jessica's best friend Lauren". The funny thing was that he was looking at me as he danced.

Edward slowly reached down and brought Lauren's leg to hitch up on his hip and ground into her during the song. Then had had her turn around facing me while he played with the top hem of her skirt, every so often his hand dipping down below the waistline. He rubbed his hands over her breasts and squeezed. The whole time he taunted me with his sexy eyes. He licked from her collarbone up her neck to her pulse point and kissed. I don't think that he looked at her at all. I wanted him to do those things with my body.

Mike seemed oblivious. He was probably busy enough trying to avoid being stepped on by the stilettos that Alice made me wear tonight.

"Bella, do you mind if I go piss and get a drink? I need to go bad and I am sure that there is a line for both… " Mike implored.

I shook my head breaking me from the naughty thoughts that I was having and agreed. Lauren had run off with her friend and so that left Edward and I. He stood next to me off to the side surveying the crowd. He leaned in slightly sending my heart into mild tachycardia.

"Enjoying yourself?"

I crossed my arms and replied "Immensely".

He smelled so good and I attempted to hold my breath so I wouldn't have to throw myself at him- again.

We stood in veritable silence after that. Heat rolling off me in waves as I pretended to be unaffected by him.

"Here comes your friend." Edward all but growled as James came into view.

"Bella! How have you been? I must have missed you the other night at Glowbal… did you come?"

"We did, but I am sorry that we must have forgotten to look for you. It was an… intense night.... but my boyfriend is here now. You can meet him if you want."

I thought that might scare James off and save me some trouble… but…

"No, I would like to meet the guy. Where is he?"

Hmmmm…. James is nice and attractive. This is the type of guy that I should like. Kind of a Mike and Edward combination I quickly deduced.

"You know, that is a good question. He should be back by now. Edward, do you mind coming with me to… oh- wait, you better stay here incase he comes back this way and tell him to stay put until I get back. Do you mind?"

He looked reluctant and he glared over at the smiling James. Edward gently touched his fingers to my hand that was hanging by my side. He gazed into my eyes almost dejectedly.

"Sure Bella, anything…" He said in that velvety voice.

I wanted him to complete that sentence, but who knew how it might really end.

"Will you assist, James?"

"Take me to your leader!" he said jokingly.

We weaved through the crowd and found no Mike at the bar. Again, no Mike in line for the bathrooms.

"Humph! I don't know where else to look."

I put my hands on my hips and brushed some strands of hair behind my ear.

"Just start opening doors or something, since we are back here." Referring to the hallway.

One of the employees brushed past us with a bouncer.

"I can't get this door opened! It is not supposed to be locked and I really need to get to my locker. Would you be a dear and open it Magnus?"

Magnus was big, really big and he reached for the knob and squeezed while body slamming the door open. The commotion caught our attention immediately.

I will look back on this moment years from now and reflect on the fact that this was inevitable and that I must have been a fool for not seeing it sooner.

We all looked into the room and there was Mike. Mike's clothes were not there, but Lauren and Jessica were. As a matter of fact, their clothes were missing too and they were in what could only be described as a very creative threesome using a bench in the room.

Mike's eyes met mine.

I went from mortified to angry and then I think I went into shock. I instantly turned around and buried my face into James' chest as I started sobbing. He put his arms around me and pulled me back towards my friends.

EPOV

I knew that my sister would have a hand in getting Bella ready, but I never imagined the beauty that would walk through the doors of the club that night. As the crowd parted, there stood my every fantasy and desire. If perfection could be improved upon, it had been. I inhaled deeply and put on my mask of indifference.

The fact was that I had called Lauren to accompany me and I knew that she would need no encouragement to flirt with me to her fullest. She was making me claustrophobic, but I had ulterior motives. I wanted to make Bella jealous. If she were going to turn me down, then I would show her that others wouldn't and show her what she was missing.

I didn't count on reserved Bella to do the sexual mamba with Rosalie. Lauren quickly realized that my cock was on hard and thought she was the source. I tried to not to ogle the performance, but who am I kidding? Every guy was glued to them like white on rice.

Just when I thought my use for Lauren was finished, Mike finally stepped in to dance with Bella. This gave me the opportunity to play with Bella by using Lauren. I wanted her and that dress and the hugging curves were driving me fucking over the edge.

Lauren figured out what was going on at one point and whispered, "Isn't she a little _young_ for you Edward?"

"Fuck off, Lauren! Just because you are older and more used…" I bristled and yelled at her.

Needless to say, our undate was finished and she went to sulk with Jessica- aka whore number 2.

This opened the door for Bella and I to stand together after Mike excused himself. I stood as awkward as a teenager, sweaty palms and all. I started sentences in my head and interesting topics of conversation, but none seemed decent enough.

"Enjoying yourself?" was all I could come up with. Glad the private school education is paying off.

I wanted to hold her to touch her and my heart thumped within my chest cavity at an unprecedented pace. Did she feel this way too?

I was soon cock blocked by James. What the hell was he doing here? I was immensely grateful for missing him at Glowbal, but my luck was not holding out. In fact, the night just went downhill from there. I can honestly say that it could not have been worse when I saw Bella wrapped into James' arms as they came back from searching for Mike.

I had wanted so badly to tell her to forget about Mike and convince her to take a cab back to the hotel, but she was a good person and was not going to leave without finding him either way.

She cried on him and I wanted to be that person to take away the pain for her. James had been at the right place at the right time. Had I known that inviting Lauren would result in this, I would take it all back. Playing games was not worth breaking Bella's heart. My chest ached for her and I knew that I had to hit something.

So as I saw James hale a cab for him and Bella I had profound revelations.

Life is too short not to be with Bella. I would do whatever it took and wait for her forever, if that what she needed.

Also, I would have to find Mike and pummel him, which incidentally happened 17 minutes later in the back parking lot.


	12. Chapter 12: Revelry

**Usual Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters of Twilight that I play with. I own signed pictures of myself standing with Jamie C. Bower and Edi Gathegi. **

**Many of you are just skipping over this section and going straight to the story, but I am going to start adding Fanfic Recs in this section... due to the fact that doesn't exactly like me posting lists separately.**

**Some of my current favs that have been keeping me up late nights...**

**Clipped Wings and Inked Armor by Hunterhunting**

**Emancipation Proclamation by kharizzmatik**

**Master of the Universe by Snowqueens Icedragon**

* * *

Chapter 12- Revelry

EPOV

Its 3 in the fucking morning and I am lying on my bed fully clothed and alone plagued by the events of the night.

After James whisked Bella off in a cab, I decided to let Alice know what was going on and get the hell out of there. I was pissed on many levels and I saw just the guy to take it out on.

Mike. He didn't even see it coming. Magnus had kicked him out of Tunnel and he was waiting on the sidewalk with an arm still wrapped around Jessica. I stood in a shadow listening and waiting.

"Mike, you should have seen her face. It was so funny. I mean, I don't know why you didn't just break it off sooner?"

"Look- why would I break things off with my meal ticket, especially when I can fuck both of you?"

Jessica turned to him confused. She wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch.

At that moment I reached out and grabbed Mike by the back of his neck and hauled his ass through the side alley and to the poorly lit back parking lot.

He had a terrified look on his face and yelped for help.

"No one is coming for you and now I have no reason to hold back- check and mate."

I rubbed my knuckles and scoffed how easy it was to take him down.

I reached over to my mp3 player, setting it on random and closed my eyes.

The familiar rich voice of my favorite band started. Kings of Leon.

*

What a night for a dance, you know I'm a dancing machine

With the fire in my bones and the sweet taste of kerosene

I get lost in the light so high don't wanna come down

To face the loss of the good thing that I have found

Woo hoo hoo

Woo hoo hoo

In the dark of the night I can hear you calling my name

With the hardest of hearts I still feel full of pain

So I drink and I smoke and I ask you if *you're* ever around

Even though it was me who drove us right in the ground

See the time we shared it was precious to me

But all the while I was dreaming of revelry

Gonna run baby run like a stream down a mountainside

With the wind at my back I won't ever even bat an eye

Just know it was you all along who had a hold of my heart

But the demon and me was the best of friends from the start

So the time we shared it was precious to me

All the while I was dreaming of revelry

Dreaming of revelry

*

The song ended shortly thereafter.

I found myself reaching through my long hair with both hands tugging at it without mercy. I didn't know what to fucking do.

Sleep couldn't or wouldn't take over me.

I dragged my keyboard to the balcony and grabbed my cigarettes. I only had my black t-shirt and dark jeans on, but the crisp night air had no effect on me.

I leaned in and played one of Bella's favorite songs. Claire de Lune. I wanted to sooth her and make everything different. I wouldn't be an asshole we would be freed to have something normal without complication. That assumed that I was normal and had no issues and that was not the case.

The melody that I had started days before started flowing through my finger tips once again. It started sweet and then passionate followed by sadness this time… I stopped pained and confused. Why did Bella fill my every thought and how had she reached my very soul? She was only a teenager and had no idea of the hold she had over me- mind and body.

I ran my fingers through my disheveld hair once more. Things were happening so quickly.

The fucked up thing was that although Mike was out, James was working his way in and that left me in the fucking "friend zone."

Over the next three days, I barely saw Bella. She stayed in her room for the most part, only coming out when necessary. Her eyes were red and she resembled a zombie. She told everyone that she was sick, but there were those of us who knew the truth and tried to pull her out of her funk.

James visited a few times and brought her flowers, raising his eyebrows suggestively a few times when he passed me in the hall on Monday. I fucking hated him.

When he disappeared into Bella's room, I punched the wall beside me in the hall. Jasper happened to be walking by.

"Hey man, I know how you feel, but you gotta control that."

"What are you, an damn empath? I barked back to him.

"Look, I don't like that jerk any more than you do." Jasper spat back.

"She just let a perfect stranger in her room for god sakes!" I bellowed motioning to Bella's room.

"Well don't tell Alice that I said anything on the subject, but that bitch that was talking to me with the flame red hair at the club was a friend of James named Victoria."

I looked at him puzzled and made a motion with my hand to continue. I was anxious to shed some light on this bastard and to use any information I could against him.

"I don't know anything else. She just said that they had some history or some shit. Really, I was trying to ignore her so Alice wouldn't hand me my balls on a stick when she saw Victoria flirting with me."

So there I was on Tuesday night playing my guitar in my room, drinking and just pouring my emotions, however twisted they were, into my singing. I sat on the edge of the bed just closing my eyes and thinking that I needed to get my shit together before I lost the girl and my job.

I had left the door to the suite ajar for Emmett and Jazz. They were supposed to stop by a little later after some night scenes that they were shooting had wrapped. I had already finished all the takes in the high school cafeteria with Bella earlier in the day. Thank God for hair and makeup peeps because she looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep.

Since my spare time wasn't being spent with Bella lately, I decided to study more into the character of the 108 year old vampire that I was playing the part of. I bet Bella would fall for that stupid masochistic bloodsucker no questions asked. But I was only Edward Cullen, a pretty face and an almost washed up actor who was trying his hand just one more time before giving up to fall back on music.

Music was where this vampire and I connected. Our worlds understood and fused by simple notes on a sheet of paper. I had empathy for his anguish all too well. All the learning and the culture in the world is nothing without love.

This was a foreign emotion to me. I had already surrendered to the fact that some people never have the privilege of finding their soul mate. So I fucked and that was all. It was what I could feel and it felt good.

I opened my eyes to the most unanticipated audience. Bella sat cross-legged on the floor starring up at me. Her eyes no longer swollen and a calm resolve about her.

"Hi." I said

She rasped out a simple "hi." Right back.

I reached beside me.

"Beer?"

"I think I could use one." She stated and I nodded affirmative with a smile.

"That was beautiful. What were you playing?" She said as her eyes kept locked with mine.

"You know, I couldn't tell you what the fuck I was playing. I sorta got lost in some other thoughts." I chuckled.

"I wanted you to finish it. I am sorry if I disturbed you. I thought that you might have been expecting company because your door was open…" She stared down into the abyss of her beer bottle "… I just needed to be around someone…" She looked off nervously towards the window.

"I will finish it for you when I know what I was playing, I promise. Oh, that reminds me. I left my keyboard outside earlier. I need to get that in before it rains on it."

"Do you play it often as well?"

"I have been playing for a long time." I smirked, markedly trying to change the direction of the conversation.

She seemed to note the double meaning of my statement and stood to lean against the wall as I brought in the keyboard from the balcony.

She tipped up her beer and gulped the last of its contents.

"Here's another… just help yourself to the mini fridge whenever, but if you get a drinking and walking ticket or some shit later, don't point in my direction!"

She seemed to like that one and giggled as she started picking at the label of her frosty beverage.

She pushed off of the wall and placed herself next to me on the edge of the bed where I had settled. She stared at her feet for a moment.

I reached over and tipped her chin up with my hand and looked into her hurt, intense orbs. I leaned over and brushed her lips with the softest and most longing, lingering show of affection I could muster in a kiss.

She had closed her eyes and slowly opened them followed by a quick intake of air. Bella' expression changed from warmth to regret as she stared at my lips.

"I can't do this… so soon… Can you give me some time?"

"Whenever you want to come, I will be here."

She looked a little taken aback by my obvious innuendo.

…"Beside, Birthday Girl, you need to catch up! I am about 5 beers ahead of you and you have only 7 minutes until it is officially your birthday."

All the seriousness of the moment was gone and Bella snorted, "Edward Cullen, are you trying to get me drunk?"

In true Jasper fashion I retorted, "Yes ma'am, I am. Is it working?"

She started giggling and went for another beer.

"Seriously, Bella… I promise. Used to be Scouts honor and everything… I won't lay a finger on you, if you want to crash here. Besides, the guys should be over soon."

That didn't mean that I wouldn't lay other things… hmmm… but for now I was too t-rashed for any of those shenanigans.

Bella didn't talk about Mike or James or anything else much for the rest of the night. Emmett and Jazz showed up around 1:30am and we played a couple of gay rounds of Name that Tune. Not my idea- Emmett's. Then Jasper ran back to his room to grab Guitar hero and we ended up playing that shit until we all passed out from exhaustion or drunkenness.

Wednesday morning dawned and I remembered that it was Bella's birthday.

I drank a hell of a lot and I had a sharp stabbing pain in my head. I opened my eyes realizing I wasn't in bed alone. Things were looking up for me this morning and my dick twitched at the thought. I reached out under the covers and grabbed Bella's waste to pull her to me. Maybe I would do the whole big spoon, little spoon shit for her birthday…

"Ahhh, fuck! Emmett! Motherfuck! What are you doing in my bed?"

Emmett pulled the covers down so I could see his cocooned self and he gave me a goofy grin.

"Ed, you spoon like a girl! But I liked it!" He started laughing.

I punched him in the shoulder and went in for another towards his head while he snickered and tried to shield himself.

"Edward, don't be so mad. Didn't last night mean anything?"

"Get the fuck out- NOW!"

Emmett jumped out of the sheets- fully dressed- and held his hands up in surrender; still laughing so hard he was tearing up.

"I guess you won't be asking for my number- huh?"

He scooted towards the door as I gave him an extra push out with my foot.

After I showered and shaved, I beat a trail over to Bella's room to wish her a happy birthday. I knocked a couple of times with no answer before Emmett came trotting down the hall towards me.

"Dude, she left."

My heart did a plummet into my stomach at hearing those words and I couldn't fathom why they would shake me up so much.

"You just missed her. Bella is on her way to go visit her dad for the day in Forks."

Whew… I don't know what the hell I was thinking, but my pulse had accelerated beyond control. As it was, I was still breathing heavily through flared nostrils at not getting to see Bella today.

"I'm going to my car to drive around some. I will catch up with you shits later."

"Whatever man… lay off the caffeine or something!" Emmett hollered after me as I retreated towards the elevators.

In the parking deck, I quickly found my Volvo. Nearby I heard someone desperately trying to crank their vehicle. The engine wasn't turning over, though.

"Crap! Not today… just give me one more day!"

I recognized the pleading of my damsel in distress so I proceeded to see if I could be of any assistance.

Bella was nestled into the ancient seat of a 1953 Chevy truck that looked to have more rust flakes than paint. The original color must have been red, but now it was faded and brown.

I leaned into the open window of the behemoth of a vehicle and gave my sweetest smile.

"Can I help you?"

"Not unless you have engine parts for my truck tucked back there in your pocket." She said as she slammed her palms down on the steering wheel in a defeated gesture.

"Well, what I can offer is a ride… wherever you need to go."

"Edward, that is too much. I can't bother you to do that. I need to go to Forks, Washington. Besides, you probably have better things to do."

"As it happens, my calendar is open for the day and I would be more than happy to oblige, it being your birthday and all. " I was laying it on thick. This should at least earn me a blowjob.

Bella evaluated her options for a moment and then opened the cab of the truck. I watched as she grabbed a light duffle bag and locked her truck. What was the point? No one was going to steal it.

I grabbed her bag and she followed me to my car.

Once we had hit the road. Bella was really quiet. I would glance in her direction every now and then and she would be looking out her window all serious.

I had to come up with an smooth icebreaker or something.

"You really should read some Zola."

"Really? Tell me what is it about?"

I gulped. I hadn't ready any of it.

"I don't want to spoil it for you. Its just a recommendation."

Bella looked contemplative and nodded her head. Her gaze lingered to my hand on the gearshift and then to the radio.

"I give you permission to change the music to whatever you want." I smirked.

Bella grabbed my iPod and flipped through the selections, giggling to herself every once and a while before settling on The Killers.

"I could have chosen Taylor Swift…"

I rolled my eyes.

Bella smiled and perked up for rest of the journey.

We pulled up to a white Victorian style home with a police cruiser parked out front.

"That's my dad's car. He is the Chief of Police. Are you ok with that?" she implored sheepishly.

The ultimate parent test. Great. Not only was he her father, but an expert at interrogation and sifting through the bullshit.

This one of many reasons why I avoided dating long enough to meet the parents. I saw the movie and it was enlightening…

I raked my hand through my hair and looked between her and the house ready to hit gas and get the hell out of there.

But I didn't.

"Lets go meet your dad."

After the initial shock that Charlie Swan suffered at Bella bringing me with her he offered me a beer.

"Aren't you a little old for Bella?"

"Dad!"

He shrugged "I'm just saying…"

"Actually, sir… Bella and I are friends." I gritted my teeth and swallowed more of what Charlie dubbed Vitamin R.

Charlie sat in his recliner and Bella and I were on the sofa. Bella kept biting the sides of her fingers nervously. I swatted her to stop because she was making me nervous.

"Well happy birthday Bells! I have a little something for you. Apparently, what you really need is a car…"

"Dad, you know how I don't like gifts. It's just my birthday. I promise I will get my car situation fixed."

"Good. I don't like you not having a way to get around, not that I mind Edward here helping you out today." Charlie gestured towards me, still looking at me suspiciously.

If he knew what I wanted to do to his daughter he would lock me up in a jail cell right then and there. Luckily, he can't read minds.

Bella scooted a little closer to me on the sofa and I could feel her body heat. Soft tendrils of mahogany hair cascaded down around her face and framed her beautiful face. Her v-neck sweater dipped down just low enough for me to see the lacy trim of her pink lace bra. I leaned closer to take in more.

Bella caught me studying her. Our eyes met and she blushed furiously. She seemed to be breathing faster. She liked it. Charlie was too busy paying attention to ESPN on the television.

I slid my hand on to her thigh and squeezed. I wanted her and it was the most inappropriate timing. I felt like throwing her over my shoulder caveman style and taking her in her childhood bedroom where we could be surrounded by her and her girly stuff.

"Bella, do you think that I could get a tour?"

"Uh, sure. Dad, you don't mind- do you?"

"Just keep the doors open and no funny business."

I followed Bella up to the second story of the house and we immediately veered to a room that was unmistakably Bella. There were pictures of her with friends decorating surfaces of the desk as well as certificates and awards for writing. Interesting…

I turned around to face Bella and she seemed to be waiting for me to say something.

"Your room is very telling."

She scrunched her nose. "You think? Dad picked the comforter out- purple isn't really my thing."

I plopped down across the bed without grace.

"Join me." I patted the bed next to me.

"But dad is-"

"Not here." I interrupted and continued… "We will just have to be quiet."

"Eddddward…"

"I have my gift for you and I just wanted to give it to you when we were alone is all."

She tentatively sat arms crossed.

"Great! Now close your eyes and I will be right back- no fucking peeking!"

I was out to the car and back in her room in a flash. I pulled out a lighter and lit a candle.

We were sitting side by side again on her bed, me still holding the candle that illuminated only us in the dark room.

"Open your eyes."

"She opened them and adjusted to the change in lighting."

"Edward…" She whispered.

"Your gift." I handed it to her wondering what she would think.

"Tess of the d'Urbervilles?" She reverently touched the worn red and black leather binding.

"It's a first edition. I thought you would like it… I know that you have read it… I wanted you to have it… " I stammered.

Bella leaned in and touched her finger to my lips to hush my rambling. The electricity in the room heightened.

She blew out the candle and I threw it over my shoulder somewhere.

She tilted her head slightly and brought her face within inches of mine. And just like that she replaced her finger with her soft lips. Since she initiated it, I would let her lead. I wanted to see where she would take this and my cock did too.

Her kisses were gentle and short. I put my hands on her waste and leaned in as well. Bella positioned herself to face me and brought her hands up to run them through my hair.

I couldn't control my reactions and I groaned and deepened the kiss and gaining access to taste her. I inhaled and my senses were enraptured by her scent… freesia and strawberry. My hand dove into her hair pulling her head closer, if possible, to me.

She whimpered. My cock was now at full salute.

I continued my ministrations down to her jaw line and to her neck and behind her ear. Bella was practically panting and I heard her faintly whisper.

"What is it love?"

She gathered her senses and rasped, "We should… stop. My Dad has a gun that I don't want him to introduce to you."

I evaluated my options. If I got caught- the door wouldn't be an option, but the window did have a tree located pretty close to it. Fuck it.

"Ok. For now… but the next time you lean in and rub those…" I pointed to her tits "… on me I might not be able to stop." I gave a crooked smile.

We both laid back on the bed on our side facing each other. The book was clutched in her hands again.

"You really shouldn't have done this. I didn't want you to buy me anything."

"I didn't. It was mine and it isn't new or anything- it's a used copy, you could say."

"I will take good care of it… but it must be really expensive."

"It was worth it." It was the first edition that my father had given to me years ago and one of the few things that I held on to.

We gazed at each other for minutes, maybe hours and shared unspoken conversations through our eyes. My hand inched towards hers that was placed in front of her for support. Of its own accord, it held her hand and eventually linked fingers. The current flowing between us was undeniable and I felt like I was on a high that no drug could come close to.

"BELLA! There is someone at the door for you!" Her dad shouted up the stairs.

We reluctantly stood up and adjusted clothes and hair.

She hopped down the stairs with me trailing. There, at the door was a deliveryman with a bouquet of flowers.

She looked at me and I shrugged. I had no idea who would send her flowers because if I did, I would mangle him.

She read the card silently while Charlie and I held on with baited breath.

"James. How sweet. I didn't even know that he knew my dad's address".

Fucking stalker.

He was already on my list.

"Bells, how many boyfriends do you have?"

"Daaaad. He is just a friend who was there for me when Mike…"

"Oh. Well it looks like you are doing well for yourself. I am proud that you have _friends_ you can count on." He said as he hugged her. He tilted his eyebrows suspiciously at me again.

We stayed for dinner, which her father ordered in. She had something called a Garden Burger. What did they do- go in the backyard and throw weeds and crap from the garden in there?

When Bella was in the kitchen cleaning up afterwards, I came up behind her and wrapped my arm around her tiny torso. She leaned into me.

"Edward, you don't mind if we stay the night? That was my original plan until the truck…"

"No worries, if it alright with your father." Because I found myself wanting to do anything for her these days.

"Its ok with him as long as you don't mind sleeping on the sofa. I have some sheets and blankets."

She turned to face me still my arms.

"How hard does your dad sleep?"

"Don't even think about it! He sleeps with his gun is all I know."

"Don't tell me you never had any midnight visitors up that tree of yours!"

"There was this one guy… but that is inconsequential now." She pushed her pointer finger into my chest.

Anger ignited inside of me at the thought of any boy sharing her bed.

"Really? Are you getting jealous?" She teased. I guess I wear my emotions.

We chatted with Charlie and then got ready for bed. My plotting had already begun. I hadn't had time to gauge the squeakiness of the stairs. Damn.

After they had turned in and the lights were out upstairs, I stripped down to my Hanes and jumped under the blankets.

I knew that Bella was only a staircase away and I needed her. Just thinking about her in her pajamas had me on hard – again. My dick would end of falling off if it didn't get relief soon.

I reached down into my underwear and grasped my shaft with a groan. I squeezed my eyes shut and imagined Bella's hands were holding me and stroking…

"Can I touch you?" I was startled by her whisper. Busted.

I searched through the dark towards the voice.

"I didn't hear you come".

"I want to hear you come." The girl made me gasp. Me?

"I thought daddy dearest might catch us?" I implored.

"We will just have to be quiet then." My little minx.

* * *

**Ok here is the part where you clicky that little button down there- yep right there with the green letters and let me know what you really think. More reviews=faster updates! I think that you will like the next update! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: Birthday

**I own nothing Twilight, including the characters.**

**Okay- now that is said... Did any of you see the David Letterman interview with Rob?? He basically admitted that he likes biting.... swoon, thump! Its an interview worth watching again and again.**

**Sorry for the delay and the shortness of this chapter... been celebrating my birthday! 29 again... that's right. Ughhh! I guess I will have to update my profile... **

Thank you **TaylorLautnerAllTheWay** for your support and birthday wishes! And to **Mini-ish** for being there since the beginning!

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Birthday**

BPOV

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!

That did not just happen… words that kept repeating over and over in my brain. The image of Mike ill flagrante burned into my retinas. It was just… ewww!

I held both of my hands in tights fists of my hair. I wanted to scream or cry or both.

I grabbed a pillow from my bed and held it to my face and yelled- "Ahhhh!"

There, let it out.

James had escorted me back to my suite and was now glaring at me while I paced my room and acted like the village idiot.

I wish that the damn asshat would take a hint and leave. Let me wallow in my sorrow and all. I have definitely been hanging out with Edward too much. All of my adjectives have turned into explicatives. There goes a possible major in literature.

I discontinued my pacing and stopped short of James.

"James, I need to be alone. I am sure that you understand".

"Anything you need Bella, anything."

His offer was not lost on me, but I chose not to acknowledge it. Him being in my suite where my bed lay just feet away made me feel a bit awkward. James was sweet and had been attentive, but something was missing. That spark that I had experienced with Edward was what I would now compare every relationship to, unfortunately. Even thinking back now, Mike had not had one tenth of the effect on me that Edward had upon my poor beating heart.

After James had left, I cried, but not a lot. I was shocked, but I also felt a sense of relief as well. It was almost relaxing and serene. My whole being called for another and knew that I must leave the past behind.

That night I tossed and turned and fell into a restless slumber. My dreams filled with the most beautiful music. I know that it sounds cliché, or whatever, but I felt as though my soul mate was reaching for me through the passionate notes.

Over the next few days, I wouldn't have cried as much as I did, except for the fact that everyone kept asking me how I was doing and of course that just brought forth a fresh wave of emotions. With that raw emotion came the unrestrainable flood of tears. I wanted to say 'No! That's not really me or how I feel about Mike.' However, my words were lost against the warm embraces and words of encouragement from the likes of Alice, Rose and Angela.

I looked like shit and I really didn't want to leave the room for fear of running into sex on legs Edward. I am sure that even if he got in a fight with a wild dog, he would come out looking like the someone on the cover of Vanity Fair.

Somehow I unsuccessfully avoided James, though. He just kept showing up unannounced to bring me flowers and shit. He was like a bad case of herpes that there was no damn cure for. I was trying not to take his kindness for granted so I entertained him for the time being. He was really sweet and I guess I could always use another friend, I really didn't see any harm in that.

I wasn't stupid, though. James would want more eventually. I didn't think that I had anymore to give.

Edward seemed to putting himself at a distance even though he had been one of my few constants since I arrived here. I understood that he probably thought that I needed some kind of time for mourning my 'loss', but all I really needed was to see him. Edward was probably occupied with some other girl who would gladly fall to her knees and blow him without any effort on his part.

He was so beautiful. Damn! And I swear if he didn't make working out my new favorite spectator sport. One day I happened to stumble upon the workout facilities and froze in my tracks. I practically pressed myself up against the window in heat watching him grunting and flexing and sweat… ughhh! They should just make his clothes tear away- just sayin'.

So late Tuesday night I started wandering down the hall when I heard some really amazing music emanating from Edward's room. I was hoping upon hope that he was not 'entertaining'. I figure he was expecting _someone_, due to the fact that is door was slightly open.

I stole inside and sat cross-legged in front of the man of my fantasies as he played on his guitar a song that I had heard before, but I couldn't place it. After he opened his eyes and realized my presence, we had a moment. I felt this heavy thumping in my chest and a twitch of butterflies and all kind of pleasantness in my lower regions.

The moment that he had greeted me, I realized how dry my throat was and wanted him to be my cool drink of water, but I settled for the beer that he offered me instead. Down tiger. I inquired about the song that he had been playing because I wanted to buy the album, however he couldn't remember what he was playing. Highly unlikely.

Edward retrieved his keyboard from the balcony and I wondered why he would play outside and just as I was coming up with nothing, I started staring at his fingers… again. Those nimble fingers that were used to strumming and stroking and quick motions… Breathe, Bella breathe. And just when I was soaking through yet another pair of panties in the name of Edward Cullen, he reminds me that he is a player. in so many words. It's a warning, I am sure.

So I drank more.

Things were looking bleak for me for the getting some from Edward because we are in his room alone team, but then he kissed me. Not just any kiss, but a sensual kiss like I have never, ever experienced. Sia's Breathe Me started playing in my head and I swear I lost all consciousness of everything else. I gasped for air afterwards having forgotten to breathe again. His lips dazzled me and I had to remind myself that they did that for many women.

He accepted my offer to wait for me. Although, I knew that there would be others and I would probably scratch their eyes out, he would wait for me.

Things got lighter after that and we drank way too much. Lets just say I could hang with the guys, but I could hang in there with the guys.

In my belligerent state, I knew that I had promised my dad I would visit on my birthday and that meant tomorrow, bright and too damn hung over early. Being the Chief of Police and a dad, Charlie would most likely kick my ass, birthday or not for showing up to his house tipsy so I ended up back in my room shortly after 3am.

Okay… so my bad luck is going to come in 3s? Can one person be this cursed? Did a caravan of gypsies smite me? My faithful truck revved and coughed and then I think I heard a clinking noise like something hit the ground. That part might need replacing, but not now. I was due to leave and hour ago for Forks.

I resolved to call Charlie and tell him that he wouldn't be seeing his baby girl after all.

That is when Edward Cullen showed up and offered me a ride. What's a girl to do? From the look on his face, I am sure that he would never be caught dead in my mode of transport.

On the way to Forks, I was avoiding. We were in this confined space and could smell his scent. Damn, that was my favorite scent… all man… they should bottle that. All I could think of was straddling him or road head… gahh… I bet he tasted yummy. Crossing legs tightly again- check. Really, they should lock me away.

Dad seemed to take to Edward- well as much as could be expected. I didn't tell Edward that being the Chief's daughter didn't really place me heavily in the dating circuit growing up. I did get a laugh at the expression on his face when I told him Charlie was the Chief- priceless. He didn't have anything to sweat because we were only 'friends'.

Friends isn't what I would call what went on later that day, though. He was driving me absolutely nuts. Edward was flirting and getting me all hot and bothered with my dad in the same room. And just when I thought Charlie was getting ready to see his only daughter reenact something out of animal kingdom, Edward asked for a tour of the house.

I wondered if Edward felt our chemistry and did he feel an inkling of the sexual frustration that I did, having him in the same room. Again, I was just an average girl; he was just a really nice guy to help me out. I don't care about what he thinks of himself or the reputation that he has. He was so giving to me when all I seemed to do was take from him.

Tess of the d'Urbervilles and a lit candle. I felt like Molly Ringwald in Sixteen Candles. I knew that the book was special when I saw it. I reverently touched the outer binding and I recalled the story of Tess. A poor woman torn … surely I didn't resemble the woman in the book. Edward wouldn't have had a hidden agenda. The novel was very old and very well taken care of. I would keep it close to me always. If not for its value, but for the value that Edward gave it to me. I would use it to remember him long after we would be forced to part in pursuit of our own endeavors.

Fuck it. No time like the present. I initiated a kiss… lots of kisses. I was needy and I ached to feel the pulse of Edward's dick sliding in and out of me. Every kiss and every moan set jolts of electricity straight to my pussy. It was getting addictive and out of control.

I stopped us before I lost complete control. Edward was letting me set the pace, but I could feel the desire rolling off of his body. All of this kissing heaving making out wasn't satisfying either of us and I knew it. It was a powder keg waiting to go off.

Flowers from James had arrived and have to say that I was completely surprised. James was really growing on me. I think that I even liked having him around. I snagged a quick look at Edward and he didn't apparently share the same feelings. He looked beyond perturbed. Good. He needed to know that I was on the market. Maybe he would finally stake a claim on his feelings.

We decided to stay the night under Charlie's roof. All 3 of us. Edward, Charlie and me. Me, Edward and Charlie. Shit! I was staring at the ceiling going over and over that, wishing that the third party would sleep soundly tonight for what I was intending to do next.

I used all of my ninja skills to quietly sneak downstairs to the sofa that Edward was sleeping on. My eyes had adjusted to the dark well enough for me to capture one of the most erotic sights that I had ever seen. Edward was pumping his dick with his hand. I salivated at the thought that I did this to him. I wanted to keep watching, but the horny teenager won over and I offered to 'help' him out.

Edward was still sprawled out across the sofa, a bewildered look across his face.

I knelt down on the floor beside him and slowly peeled off the blanket, revealing his ummm… family size tent that he was pitching in his boxer briefs.

I wordlessly coaxed his hands to lay by his sides. He had reached for me to kiss him a couple of times, but I denied him. This time it would be about him. I would give back.

I traced my hands over the band of his briefs and eyed the v curve of Edwards's lower abs. My bottom lip was trapped helplessly in my teeth as I inched down his briefs. I think I tasted blood as I bit down hard when Edward's manhood sprang forth from its confines. Wow! It was bigger than I remembered. That would hit all the right spots when…. Focus…

I discarded the underwear and climbed up on the sofa, settling between Edward's legs. I was only wearing a camisole and boy shorts and knew that if I rubbed myself on him, I would feel it all. Only one thin flimsy piece of fabric separating us.

Edward seemed to have the same idea and pulled me up to his lips. I threaded my hands once more through his silken locks, craving for the feeling of his body against mine. His hands slid down my sides, his thumbs grazing the sides of my breasts. I jumped a little and he steadied me by grasping my hips firmly. I was simultaneously thrust against his erection as his raised his hips. I groaned.

"Shhh Bella. This is what you do to me." He teased.

He knew that this was far beyond my control.

The sensations were still warm and radiating from my core where his member had come in contact. The ache and need was building and I was surely wet enough to feel with clothes on.

He thrusted again, this time my hardened nipples coming in contact with his chest. I hissed at the combination of sensations hitting me.

It was becoming clear that when it came to Edward, I couldn't contain myself. I slid my body down his drinking in the soft happy trail that led to Edwards awaiting cock.

I wrapped my hand around the base and stroked up and down a few times… a warm up, perhaps. Edwards's breath stuttered. My thumb ran across the head and smoothed the precum around. He was ready. I looked into his eyes and wrapped my lips around his cock.

Mmmmm…. I couldn't help it.

"Bella… what are you doing to me?" He whispered.

I thought it was pretty obvious, but oh well. Blood flow must have been cut off to the upper part of his body to support his massive dick.

I moved my mouth down the length of his dick and swirled my tongue around the head. Soon, I had a nice rhythm going with my hand and mouth. There was no way I could take all that on without my hand.

Cupping his balls in my hand coupled with lightly grazing my teeth on his shaft seemed to do the trick for him because he started vigorously running his hands through my hair.

"Oh my…Bella… I'm gonna...

I sucked and licked more fervently and moaned at the arousal that this was causing me.

Ughhhh! Belllllaaa!

It was more like a whisper yell as he came in my mouth, but it was enough.

I heard a creak of the floorboards where my dad's room was located.

EPOV

And then she was gone.

* * *

**Please critique!**


	14. Chapter 14: Home Suite Home

(A/N I updated this - fanfic was editing some of the verbage out and I just realized it)

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

Stephenie Meyer owns all the Twilight characters and I just borrow them for my twisted smut and angst.

I now own the Rolling Stone Mag with Taylor on the front and the Official New Moon illustrated mag via my sister for Christmas. I have now pulled family in to support my addiction. So proud.

New Rec:

The Arrangement by manyafandom

* * *

**Chapter 14- Home Suite Home**

BPOV

"Stop Laughing!"

"I can't help it!"

I turned to him and rolled my eyes. The ride back to Vancouver was proving to be a long one.

"Seriously?"

"Your father almost did a flying squirrel jump thing down the stairs after..."

"You moaned like a cat in heat, Edward." I interrupted.

I couldn't help but think how sexy that moan really was. My mouth watered a little even. That was unusual because I flat out did not go down. Mike was always chasing me around the room with his peen asking me to lick it or suck it, but I didn't unless I really felt like I owed it to him. I smiled to myself thinking that I actually had skills when I put my mind or rather mouth to it.

"Where did you go anyway? Your dad should have caught you in the hallway."

" I went out the back kitchen door and up the tree that you surely noticed was positioned right next to my window. It's not like I have scaled it before or anyone else hadn't for that matter." I wanted to keep him guessing.

"It was rather hilarious what you told him, though. I had a very difficult time not pissing my pants when he asked you what was going on." I giggled.

"You're lucky that not only am I good looking, but also witty. I think he bought the story about me getting up for water and hitting my toe on the chair leg."

"He is a cop"- I deadpanned.

"Everyone does it, though. It fucking sucks. I am convinced that is what that last toe is for- to find furniture in the dark."

The remainder of the car ride home was pretty much spent in silence and then every now and then one of us would just randomly start laughing to ourselves.

I was really starting to like Edward. My body had already made the commitment, but my brain was slowly getting the message. While watching the forestry zoom by out my window, I had smiled to myself and thought of the missed opportunities that night at Tunnel. I had really wanted to get him to notice me. I wasn't quite sure what had been holding him back. I know that he had thought I was involved with Mike, but that didn't seem to discourage his rather seductive flirting. Now that Mike was out of the picture, it seemed that all flirting had come to a dead stop unless I initiated it. I wondered if he was just into me for the challenge. With Mike gone, was I no longer interesting?

I had attempted to show him a little of what he was missing by the little show in the dark. The ball was in his court now. I was not going to chase him. If he wanted me, he would need to make the next move for sure.

Home Suite Home. When I arrived back at the room, I slung my bag on the floor and collapsed on the bed. Rest and a good shower… But that was short lived. James called.

"Hey babe! How ya' feeling?"

"Great actually. I really needed that visit with Charlie. I plan to go back more often if I can get a break here and there."

"What did you do while you were there? I got kind of worried when I didn't hear from you…" he trailed off.

What was up with the Spanish Inquisition? I barely knew the guy. I guess he cared- whatever.

I steeled by breath for my next thoughts and blurted out "My truck broke down so Edward drove me and spent the night too".

"Oh."

Silence

"So don't take this the wrong way, but are you and Edward- _together?_"

Yes. No. Definitely No. I hadn't seen him _with _anyone else in a while, but my trust level in men was waning. I scrubbed my hands over my face and started pacing trail into the carpet of my suite.

"It's complicated. To answer your question, though- No." I didn't know if either of us was truly ready for that for different reasons. "He offered to drive me and I guess I was a damsel in distress and all…" What's a girl to do?

"That was nice of him. I will have to thank him the next time I see him." The last part he muttered more or less to himself.

Shit- that reminded me. I need to go car shopping and quick.

"Well anyway… I was calling to make sure that you got in ok and to see if you wanted to catch a bite to eat tonight… it would be casual."

"Okay… as long as it is as friends…"

James and I had 'The Talk' before about how I wanted to hang out and have fun for a while, forgoing any attachments. Keep it on the friend level, although if things got frisky, that was ok. Part of me was holding out for Edward, of course. I had made this declaration and since had gone away with Edward. I felt a little guilty, so maybe going out for a friendly dinner would make things copasetic again.

"You know I want more, Bella. I will wait, but I won't give up."

Gulp. I wasn't used to this kind of attention. I wanted to be wanted. His confession made me a little breathy. I composed myself and we agreed to meet at a place in Chinatown.

Later that night, James had walked me back to the lobby of the hotel that I was staying in. I gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and skipped to the elevators. I was in a good mood. Things had gone well and James had been quite the charmer. I found it easier than I thought to be around him, even knowing his intensions.

As I headed down the hall, I heard Edward playing his guitar again. Melodic chords floated and called to my senses. I strained my eyes and saw that his door was open again. Well, that was all the invitation that I needed.

My feet moved of their own accord and before I knew it I was standing in the doorway leaning against the frame staring.

Edward was quite the talented artist. He impressed me at every turn. My heart clenched as I intently listened to his version of Again by Lenny Kravitz.

…All of my life

Where have you been?

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

And if that day comes

I know we could win

I wonder if I'll ever see you again…

Was it wrong to want to jump him? I am joining the officially Hot and Bothered Club. Really, why do I even wear panties?

"Hey. I didn't want to interrupt." I walked towards him and stopped about halfway between him and the door, not sure about overstepping my welcome.

"No worries. I left the door open for you… or whoever. I have an open door policy- so Emmett has stated."

"Oh." I searched for something more intelligent to say. Come on Bella, keep it exciting or he will get bored with you… shit, shit… nothing. I felt speech impaired. I nervously rang my hands together.

He tilted his head towards me and said, "Come over here. Sit next to me." And pointed to the armchair that was the mate to his.

I scrambled over and quickly tucked my legs under me in the chair.

"Have you eaten yet? I have some Hot Pockets in the fridge."

"Um… well… actually James and I grabbed a bite to eat out." I said sheepishly.

"That was nice of him." And there it was again. I watched as his jaw flexed and clenched.

Finally the day had caught up with me and I let out a big yawn. "Excuse me… that snuck up on me."

"It's been a long day. Here, come with me. Lets lay down on the bed to talk. I promise no funny business." He extended his hand to me and my heart pitter-pattered in my chest.

But what if I WANT funny business??

I kicked my shoes off and jumped under the covers fully clothed like a kid on Christmas Eve, hoping to see Santa, except I was hoping to see another fairy tale creature emerge. Just one guest appearance, please, please? It's the gift that keeps on giving.

Edward smirked and much more gracefully slid under the covers. After a moment he started moving around and stated that he was hot and thus removed his flannel shirt. I was thinking that he needed to remove so much more…and then I was hot.

I removed my shirt, leaving only my tank top. I wasn't sure if that cooled things down or made me even more flushed.

We were both on our sides facing each other laying on our pillows like two girls on a sleepover, at least that was how I felt because here I was in his bed and still nada- nothing.

I yawned again.

"Shit. I need to go get a new car sometime."

"Let me go with you. What were you thinking of getting?"

"I don't know… there is an Acura dealership down the road."

"Are you seriously going to make a decision based on the closest dealership?

_Yawn…_ Must stay awake… car talky talk so boring…

He yawned too- after all it is contagious.

"I want something that gets me from point A to B, that's all, but if you want to go with me, that's doable." And so is he…

I think that I exerted all my available energy with that last statement and my eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier. I really wanted to say more on the subject, but I couldn't muster myself to care at the moment.

"Fucking right I'll be there… Probably hasn't bought a new car… Driving experience…" Was all I picked up on.

I woke up the next morning surrounded by warmth and the most intoxicating scent. I curled up and hugged myself and realized that there was an extra set of hands around my waist.

I turned slightly and was captured by those sexy green eyes and a grinning Edward. He has his head propped up and it occurred to my groggy mind that he must have been watching me.

"Good morning sunshine. I didn't want to wake you, but I have got to pee."

"How long have you been waiting… I'm sure that I was dead the world. You didn't have to." I worried if I had talked in my sleep again.

"You did have a pretty tight fucking grip on my arm. It was only a couple of minutes, though."

Edward closed the door to go drain the main vein.

I got up and surveyed my mop of hair in the mirror- Riiiight. No wonder he didn't make a pass. I look like a bunch of rats nested in my hair over night. I searched for a brush on the dresser and – Oh!

A couple of foil packaged goodies. Magnum. I was invading his personal stuff and yet I couldn't take my eyes off them.

I felt warm and tingly between my legs.

"Do you like what you see?" Edward breathed into my ear.

I gasped and looked up to the mirror in front of me and caught the reflection of Edward leaning into me, seductively staring back from under his glorious lashes.

I didn't respond. This was it… what I had been waiting for.

He grazed the side of my cheek down to my neck with the back of his fingers. I leaned my head to give him better access to my neck, all the while keep our eyes locked through the mirror's reflection.

The wetness was pooling in my panties and I longed for those dexterous fingers to touch me. I only had my tank top on with my jeans and I was so fucking turned on that I was sure that I could carve ice with my nipples because they were so erect.

He leaned in and placed a sensual kiss on my neck and my body shivered. I felt his member push into my back and I fought the urge to push back.

Edward trailed his fingertips down the exposed skin of my arms and rested his hands on my hips, kneading them slowly.

Then, as if the spell was broken, he stepped back from me and walked away briskly heading towards the door.

"Come Bella. We need to get out of this room and get you some food. Your stomach just growled at me."

Rejected again. My traitorous stomach giving Edward the excuse he needed to get away from me. If he didn't want me, why the morning tease? I was so fucking confused.

So this is how the next couple of weeks continued. I would go out to eat with James, who was very patient and fun to be with. I would find myself in Edward's room by night drinking, hanging out and usually passing out in his bed. We might as well be roomies or BFFs because the kiss by the mirror was the closest I came to any action. I tried wearing a few sexy outfits thinking that would encourage Edward, but that didn't work. I thought a few times that I was going to break him by talking about James, but that only made him pissy. Pissy + drunk Edward = not fun. I though time after time that Bella + Bed might = getting dick. Apparently, I needed to rework my calculations.

During this time, we were also busy at work on set filming some scenes in the woods and out in a field with the other vampires.

I would watch him and sometimes he would catch me, so I just smiled back. Other times, I would find that he would be studying me and still I would smile. The tension on set between us was palpitable. I could sense his presence.

Then, as fate would have it, we were directed to shoot a scene in the bedroom on the bed- the very same scene that Edward had auditioned with me originally.

I was sweating bullets and this time I was only wearing a tank top sans bra and the tiniest boy shorts, if you could call them that.

We positioned ourselves on the bed. The lighting was dim, our faces were close, and breathing was shallow. He said the lines, as did I and when our lips met, there was no going back.

He was on top of me in a moment with our fingers interlocked. I was panting and craning my neck to push into his kiss harder than I thought possible. His hands were roaming and his hips and my hips met with each thrust.

"Whoa, whoa!"

I barely registered any voices. We were just getting started and nothing was going to separate us. I clung onto his body and then he leaned in and fell off of the bed with a thump. He almost took me with him. I looked over the side at a bewildered Edward.

We both started laughing until my sides hurt.

Katie crouched down beside us when the laughing subsided. "Right. What we are looking for here is a little more PG and less NC-17." I could sense that she was attempting to be tactful.

"I was trying to keep it real." Edward not so innocently stated with a lop sided grin.

"I seriously doubt that was what the author had in mind for the teens that she wrote this book for. Lets do another take and please keep it less pornographic so I have less editing to do."

The next couple of takes were the same. She probably thought we were fucking with her, but I swear I couldn't control myself. Edward was letting go too and I felt that he was losing his resolve to hold back.

This was more than what we started with months ago in his audition. The sparks were there, but there was also so much more.

The insecure part of me pondered if he was just a really, really phenomenal actor. I knew that this spark was attached to a powder keg and it was the heat and intensity from it that could destroy me or fuel a never-ending love for one another.

"That's a wrap!"

My hips were slightly sore from all of the grinding that Edward and I had done the previous day. I hadn't gone to his room that night. He said that he would be "out".

As I arrived on set, I noticed fans gathering around. They stayed at a pretty good distance, but several of the girls were lingering near Edward trying to get his attention.

I started walking towards him and before reaching him; he called the girls over to sign their photos and books. I watched as he charmed them and granted their requests to bite them on the neck while they took pictures.

I felt a surge of jealousy and anger take over. He hadn't been that intimate with me in weeks, off camera that is. He was a natural at publicity and I shunned it. I had seen how the paparazzi could hound people and reduce them to hermits. I was an 18-year girl who wanted to party and have friends and one day have a boyfriend who really loved me.

Humph! I turned around and stomped off to one of the production tents in total girl style.

I ducked into a corner and made a quick emergency call to Alice.

"I knew you would call me sooner or later!" Alice chimed when she answered the phone.

"I am not even going to ask. I need your help, desperately. All these girls are here on set and he is biting them…"

"And?"

"I have been sleeping in his bed with next to no action, except when the camera was rolling."

"You slept in his bed?"

"I know. I am there for the taking and… I know he isn't gay and I have seen… I have really seen and felt his…excitement"

"Bella, I have to say that I am shocked for two reasons. First, he NEVER lets anyone sleep in his bed. It's like some OCD quirky thing- he was like that in high school too. He doesn't mind catering his whore ass to their beds, but never…" She seemed to be processing this bit of information still. "Secondly, there has not been a single girl that has been in bed with him that he hasn't fucked. There is not gentle way of putting it. My brother is a whore. All I can say is that he must like you."

"Yeh- because that makes sense. He likes me so he _won't_ fuck me." Figures.

"Have you stopped to think that you are giving him mixed signals?"

"I couldn't be any more obvious if I had a "Welcome" mat tattooed on my vajayjay."

"Belllla! Are you still seeing James?"

"Uhh… maybe… but only as friends and Edward knows that."

"So he probably thinks that he is in that same… friend zone too! And I also know that Edward does not share."

"Well he needs to talk to me- and I don't either. How do I know that he isn't getting some on the side?"

"You don't. However, you can make sure that his mind is only on you."

"How? This is why I need you here." I whined.

"Don't give up. It's the little things that drive 'em crazy. If you are truly committed, I will let you in on some Cullen family secrets. Edward knows a thing or two, but so do I!"

After Alice divulged some of 'tried and true' tips and promised to visit that upcoming weekend, I decided to get to work. I would break the boy, if I had to.

Scanning the outside set, I spotted Edward amongst a reporter and her crew. I settled my nerves and confidently walked towards the group.

"Ah- there you are Bella! I was just telling Anna with Mtv here that she should be interviewing you. You are much better at this than me."

"Mtv?" I about lost my nerve until Anna playfully ran her fingers through Edward's hair laughing about something. MY fucking hair! Don't touch! My inner goddess finally woke up and took control.

I promptly stuck my hand out to shake her hand. "Bella. Nice to meet you, Anna." I kept a professional demeanor.

Edward quirked an eyebrow at me and continued smiling.

Anna asked her questions and conducted the interview. I was using this as a chance for 'Operation Break Edward'.

This was an important interview. Mtv had been the first to pick up on the trend and the mania that would be 'At Dusk'.

We were laughing and I would brush up against him, playfully nudge his arm. I smacked his butt. Oh and then in a classic move, I told him he had something in his teeth and proceeded to pick it out for him. After touching his tooth I delicately rubbed my finger on his lip. It was intimate and all on camera.

Bitches he is mine. I was fucking marking my territory. I wasn't waiting until some chick asked him to sign her tits.

A couple days later Alice arrived and agreed to stay in my room. It was Friday night and Alice decided that she needed to relive some youth or in my case live. We rang up Rose and Angela for what could only be described at a girl's slumber party drunk fest.

That is until the guys found us…

* * *

I would love it if you could help me reach my goal of 20 more reviews. Thank you, thank you!!


	15. Chapter 15: Slumber Party

SM owns these characters and and lots and lots of money and gets to see Rob up close... damn.

**I am putting this in BOLD so someone might read it... this is your official SMUT warning! Don't read if you are under age... blah, blah, blah... You know that this is the only reason we read this- so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15- Slumber Party**

BPOV

"When Alice walked in, she glazed over, like she was having some sort of vision and before I could stop her, she spent over a thousand dollars on lingerie!" Rosalie snorted.

This is how our not so Victoria's Secret runway show started in my room that night. Oh, and did I mention that Rose loves her liquor?

It had been an exhausting week of rejection from Edward. I was literally sleeping with him, but not sleeping with him the way that I wanted. We had our moments in which our desire for each other had been so evident, but he was still acting like a friend than the lover that I wanted. I was finally ready for this and thought I was giving him all the right signals.

After talking with Alice on the phone, I had thought about what she had said. Perhaps I was sending Edward the wrong signals. I would be sure to rectify that situation quick-fast-and-in-a-hurry. I needed to more adequately explain how James only and will only be my friend to Edward. James had grown on me. He had been there when I needed a shoulder to cry on and been a genuine friend. There was an initial attraction, but that was long since gone and we were strictly friends. Edward needed to grow a pair and realize that girls could have guy friends. What Mike said about that subject lingered in the back of my mind, but what did that asshat know?

I didn't have a chance to run out for any food before our impromptu slumber party because I still hadn't bought a car. Edward was constantly getting on my case about that shit. We did _try_ to buy one at the Volvo dealership. He insisted that I "get a safe car because I was a shit driver". However, the moment that we walked into the damned dealership, all female eyes were on him.

"Do you know these chicks personally? Because their eyes are familiarizing themselves with your crotch…"

He reached back and casually ran his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, while avoiding my questioning stare.

"I… uh… had to do some periodic maintenance on my car recently and I may have mentioned that I was here filming a movie, that's all."

One of the girls broke from the herd and approached us. She must have been the alpha female.

"Is there anything that I can show you? I see that you are back for more…" She trailed off giggling.

I grabbed Edward on the arm and pulled him towards me and back a few feet.

"Let me guess- she got the Cullen special?" I sniped.

He didn't answer. He opened his mouth and shut it, at a loss for words.

I turned back to the sales woman and gritted my teeth while dropping Edward's arm. "No thanks. I've seen all I need to see."

I promptly turned and exited, not eager to discover if he had needed "maintenance" at any other dealerships.

So that brings us back to the fact that I was drinking on an empty stomach and I was feeling it. Alice and I were perched Indian-style on the floor in lingerie sipping our margheritas anxiously awaiting Rose.

"Hurry up bitch!" I shouted towards the closed bathroom door.

"And remember to do the twirl when you come out!" Alice demanded.

The door opened and a very busty Rose peaked out. "I better not hear even one snicker from you."

"You put supermodels to shame girly, so get your fine ass out here!"

I knew that Alice couldn't be more correct and my mind instantly flickered to the fact that Rose had slept with Edward and I had not. He had wanted her and within hours- not weeks- they were bumping uglies. He had fucked quite a few from what I had gathered, but I was Rose's friend and interacting with her everyday meant the constant reminder that Edward didn't want me that way.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't jealous of Rosalie and seeing her precariously step out of the bathroom with the latest piece of lace perfection, I realized that I wasn't good enough for him. She was beautiful and if she couldn't garner his love, how would I stand a chance?

"What do you think? Is it a keeper?" She queried.

Alice and I turned to each other knowing that it was, like all of them that she had tried on. Simultaneously we gave a thumbs down and stuck out our tongues, trying not to keel over in a fit of laughter.

"Unfreakin' believable". Rose jumped over to the bed and starting throwing pillows at us.

"Whoa! Whoa! Respect the drinks." Alice spouted while attempting to shield off down filled weapons.

I skipped across the room with my drink to crouch behind a chair in my navy blue lace cami and cheeky boy shorts that were riding up my ass.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Rose was playfully stalking me while sipping her drink.

_Knock, knock_

"That has got to the be the pizza that I ordered. My stomach is knawing on my backbone!"

I held up my hands in surrender to Rosalie so I could make my way over to the door.

"You do realize that you are in lingerie- Bella? I mean the pizza guy might get more of a tip than he realized. Oh and by the way- how did you arrange for the pizza dude to get past security?"

"Easy. Angela was stopping by anyway after her date with Ben, so I asked her to pick up the pizza on her way. I paid for it already… She is staying for drinks so Rose pour one up!"

I quickly swung the door open and it was Angela all right, accompanied by three very sharp gasps.

"Bella, I am so sorry! I knocked on the wrong door and found myself being followed back to your room. I think that they want some." She apologetically smiled.

I looked past her to the fools drooling in the hallway. I turned and yelled, "We've got company girls!"

I turned back and covered my chest as best as I could while waving Angela, Jasper, Emmett and Edward into the room.

Fuck my life. Of all times to be wearing fancy lingerie…

I dipped my head down concentrating on the pile of the carpet as I walked over to the bathroom door hook to grab my robe. A little more comfortable, but realizing how chilly the room was, I glanced around our group to see that Rosalie and Alice had also robed themselves.

"Awww! Did we miss the titty show?"

"Emmett! Your eyes are only on these, not those." Rose pointed to her breasts and then Alice and my chests.

"My pleasure!" Emmett hopped on over to sit with Rose in the love chair happy as a kid in a candy store. The both had pizza slices in hand.

I sat at the small desk and ventured a look towards Edward between bites of pizza. He was blatantly ogling me. I felt my cheeks blush furiously. When I caught him, he didn't even look away, but instead nodded his head and whispered "Je suis mort et suis parti au ciel, ma Bella."

Finally, the intensity of his stare was too much and I was forced to look away. My heart was beating erratically.

Alice winked at me knowingly aware of the tension between her brother and I.

"Since we can no longer play with our unmentionables while the boys are here, I propose a game!"

Alice winked at me slyly.

"Honey, I am all in favor of playing spin the bottle, but I'll be tarred and feathered before I lock lips with either of these two fucktards." Jasper adamantly injected.

" I was thinking more along the lines of Truth or Dare."

"I'm out. I have an early morning- see ya!" Angela stated and walked out of the suite with a wave.

Rose and Emmett whooped loudly and Emmett pumped his fist in the air. I snapped my head in their direction and then Edwards in shock. I was never good at this game. I could never think of any good dares.

"Rose, you and Emmett are in charge of keeping drinks in everyone's hands. I think that I will start first to get the ball rolling."

Alice mischievously eyed each and every one of us choosing her next victim.

"Emmett! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Emmett shouted as Rosalie cringed beside him.

"Of course. I dare you to go commando for the rest of the night."

Emmett smiled a proud shit-eating grin and stated, "Already am!"

There was a unison "Ewwwww!" Although I am pretty sure that Rose snuck her hand into the back of Emmett's pants to play a little bit of grabass.

"Emmett, your turn!"

"Hey! Does that even count as a turn if he was already doing it?" Jasper questioned.

Alice debated… "Technically he _is_ doing the dare."

"Pshhh!" I huffed.

"Bellllla!" Oh shit. I needlessly called attention to myself. Abort! Abort!

"Yes Em?" I sweetly responded.

"Truth or Dare?" He grinned.

As if. "Truth."

"What sexual position would you like to do that you would be most embarrassed to admit to your partner?"

Could this get any worse? I sank down in my chair.

"Time is ticking- you could forfeit, but then you would have to do two turns."

"I have… I don't know… I would like to try anal sex?"

I think that the guys in the room stopped breathing and were close to passing out.

Rose started fanning Emmett.

With a smile on my tomato red face, I turned to Jasper. I could not and would not look at Edward, although I could feel the heat of his stare.

"Truth or Dare?"

"I am a guy, I can handle a dare." Was that a confirmation or a question?

"I dare you to let Alice paint your toenails bright red."

Alice squealed. "Oh this will be so much fun. Make him wear flip flops tomorrow too!"

"Done. And you have to wear flip flops to complete your pedicure tomorrow all day."

Jasper looked stunned. "Well, I guess I've done worse. Alice, I am ready for my beauty treatment."

With that she grabbed her polish out of the bathroom and proceeded. The girl was always prepared, if anything.

"Okay. Edward. You are sitting there all smug looking. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When was the last time you masturbated and who did you think of?"

Edward's throat bobbed as he swallowed hard.

After a moment he replied, "3 hours ago and that picture of your mom!"

"What the fuck!" Jasper attempted to get up, but Alice pushed him back down.

"Nails, Jasper. You have to wait for them to dry. We don't just wake up looking this way Jazz, it takes time."

He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, obviously impatient to smack Edward around for his last comment.

"Seriously, she is a MILF." Emmett agreed.

Jasper motioned with his finger cutting across his throat while giving Em the death glare.

Everyone else started giggling.

"Rosalieeee" Edward crooned.

"Whatey?"

"Your turn."

"Dare!" She spat rolling her eyes.

"Give a random player a full body massage while we watch."

I took a gulp of my frozen beverage. She turned to each person and settled on Alice. Not the recipient he was thinking, I am sure.

"Lay on the bed Alice. I am going to get you loose."

Emmett bit his fist and all the guys perched on the edges of their chairs as Rosalie seductively massaged Alice. They both were laughing and Alice put a little too much into her moans of pleasure. It was priceless.

"Push harder… oh yesss! That's the spot!"

When I walked over to admire Jasper's nails, he snickered "I think I just jizzed my pants."

"Dude. That was the best dare. Ever." Emmett commented to Edward.

Next was Rosalie's turn to pick the lucky player.

"Emmett!"

"Hey… why me again?"

"Because you are just so darn cute." Rose said as she pinched Emmett cheeks. Clearly their relationship had gone beyond flirting and they seemed comfortable with each other.

"What's your poison?"

"Dare."

"Kiss and lick a beer bottle as if your were giving a damn good blow job."

"Hell Rose, that is easy." Silence… crickets chirping… "I… I haven't done it before or anything."

He loped over to the fridge and picked up a cold one and popped the top. "I will even show you girls how to swallow!"

And he did. I want to say that we were amazed… curious… and even a slight bit concerned and he impressed the hell out of me.

"Bella. You are all quiet over there. Your turn."

My eyes flickered in Edward's direction. Truth could do a lot of damage- again. I'll live on the edge.

"Dare"

Emmett chuckled and cracked his knuckles together.

"Ummm… can I take it back?"

"Nope!" He said popping the p. "As I see it, ole' Eddie boy hasn't been getting much action since following you around. I think that you need to help him out with his errr…problem."

My eyes zeroed in on his lap and more importantly his prominent erection. Edward smiled his cocky grin. I closed my robe a little tighter wondering how long _that_ had been going on.

"What is the dare?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I dare you to give Edward a lap dance- BUT your robe can't be between you AND Ed has to pull his pants down to his knees because he is wearing jeans and that is just wrong."

My eyes widened as it sank in that I would be making a fool out myself…unless.

"Ok."

"What?" I heard from Emmett and Edward.

"You heard it. I do have one stipulation, though. I keep the robe on."

"Hell, yeh- turn on the music and dim the lights!" Emmett shouted.

Alice and Rose groaned and settled in for the show.

After the lights were low, Edward shamelessly pulled his pants down, revealing his silk boxers.

Oh boy.

I straddled him on the chair and pulled my robe out around us, effectively creating a tent to keep away prying eyes.

"Hey! Where's the show?" Jasper questioned.

"Under the tent for Edward and I".

I turned my attention back to Edward. "I'll be gentle". I whispered into Edward's ear.

Behind my cool exterior my heart was about to beat out of my chest. I could feel him all of him with just the 2 thin layers of silk and satin between us as I rested my weight on him.

I rose up and lowered down on Edward's personal tent while twisting my hips. The sensation the moment our parts met made me moan and bite my lip. Edward stared up hungrily at the lip that I was torturing. I pressed my chest into his, brushing him with my pert nipples, while licking a line up from the collar of his shirt to his jaw with the tip of my tongue. He lulled his neck to the side to give me further access.

My hands found purchase in his copper locks and I pulled while sinking my hips down in his lap again. His dick was so hard and my puss ached to have more intimate contact.

I rolled my hip around more and ran my nose up his jaw line to the sensitive spot behind his ear and placed a kiss. My tongue flicked out of its own accord wanting to taste more of this man. I licked around the edge of his ear earning another groan, but from his mouth or mine I do not know.

I could feel the heat radiating from my core, the wetness thoroughly soaking my satin boy shorts. In my rubbing, the fabric had also moved around quite a bit and when I rotated my hips down on his shaft I gasped as flesh made contact. I peered down between us assessing that Edward's silk had moved around too and his rather large cock was poking through the front opening.

I gazed back up and his eyes locked with mine, communicating his desire. Pure lust at the sight of his dick was rolling off of me in waves.

It occurred to me that we were in fact, in a room with 4 other spectators and I stiffened.

"Its ok. I know its not the right time for this… us."

"That's not it… well.. not all of it."

A perplexed look shadowed his face. I turned around and found that both of the other couples were engaged in their own make out sessions, totally ignoring us.

"You're so fucking hot… voyeurism… they couldn't resist."

In a moment of clarity I knew what I needed to do. I rose up and eased myself down the length of him rubbing my pussy down his length, ever so slowly. My fingers dug into his shoulders bracing myself from the current racing from my wet folds as every ridge and every inch stimulated my oversensitive clit and sent an electrical charge through me.

When I could go no further I was fucking panting and I ached, gah I ached.

Edward's eyes said it all. Something snapped.

"Baiser être des amis ! Vous m'êtes fourni avec !!"

With that, he grabbed me up and threw me over his shoulder all caveman style and practically sprinted out of the room.

"Does that mean the game is over? I didn't know you spoke French."

Edward smacked my ass and continued towards his room.

He threw me down on his bed and was on top of me crouched like I was his prey. I flipped over and attempted to crawl away teasing and taunting him.

"As if you could escape me…"

He grabbed my ankle and pulled me down the bed towards him. I laughed and pushed back.

He growled. "No, no, no- you're mine now"

We were prolonging the inevitable. I lay down on the pillow and focused on the emotions behind Edward's green eyes. Our actions stilled as he hovered over my body, recovering our breath.

I knew in this moment that I wanted to give myself to him. My body lusted for him. I cared for him deeply and wanted to show him what he meant to me. Words could not describe what I felt, maybe my actions could.

EPOV

Baseball, baseball…. Baseball…

As soon as the door opened, my hard on was back with a vengeance and not even baseball or Granny's panties could help. All I was doing was following the pizza. It took all of my control to keep me from either throwing a blanket around Bella to cover her or throwing her over my shoulder and having my way with her. That was for my eyes only and they hadn't even seen things in that setting with lacy, satiny shit and all.

Bella had thwarted me at every turn. First with Mike and now with the cockblocker James. The way I had things figured out, she was in the market for friends, not another relationship. As long as she kept James around, that is all she was getting from me. I know that sounded fickle, but I knew his real intentions. He didn't want to know her. He wanted to know what was under her clothes.

I had seen his kind a hundred times; heck I _was_ that kind with every other girl. I felt protective of her. She went from one bad mistake to another and I didn't want to ever be categorized as one of _those_ years from now when she had a husband, kids and the white fucking picket fence.

Bella was intelligent and I scrambled to keep up with her literally and figuratively. Jazz and Em frequently made barking noises at me to mock the fact that I followed her around like a puppy dog, attempting to get her attention. I was able to do more of the hobbies that I enjoyed with her like reading more often, going to independent film showings.

There was no fucking denying my attraction to her. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, if beautiful could even describe. It was as if she was crafted just for me. Her long flowing hair and those brown doe eyes that invited me in to their depths had me mesmerized. She usually wore pants and it was a fucking crime. Her legs were perfection and went on for miles. I desperately wanted those wrapped around me.

I quickly came to realize that the best thing about being around her was that we could be ourselves without pretenses. Her no bullshit mentality allowed her to give me shit on a regular basis. No other girl, with the exception of my mother and Alice had dared to cross that line.

She still had not purchased a vehicle and part of that was my fault. It was a win, win situation for me. Shit, she decided that I had to drive her around until she did pick a car, due to my "indiscretions with sluts".

On one of my chauffeuring excursions, we discovered a store that sold vintage concert Ts and she nearly flipped her shit. She suggested that I buy a few and even she bought me a Barry Manilow shirt as a joke, I think.

So there I sat during the most excruciatingly difficult game of Truth or Dare. Even with the robe on, all my eyes could focus on was her silhouette and the image of what lay beneath. My dick was pushing so hard against my jeans that it was going to have button-sized impressions on it.

The game was what you might expect with a few more embarrassing moments like when I was asked when the last time I masturbated. Shit. It was 3 hours ago, but Bella was the only one in that fantasy… all wet and in the shower… soap bubbles gliding down between her perky tits… she reaches down and massages one… This is why I rubbed not one but two out.

The moment that Bella was instructed to perform a lap dance, I was done for. Fuck the sex embargo; I wanted to claim what was mine. I grabbed her up and trotted to my suite so we could continue what she started.

Things had been complicated between Bella and I. She was such the temptress and I knew that she wanted a sexual relationship with me, which was not unusual, but I decided to take it slow with her. Maybe that could help prolong whatever the fuck we had. All I know is that when I was with her, I was happy and not the brooding masochistic fuck that I normally am. When sex entered the picture, my brain slapped a label on it and it things took a different turn. We had a good thing going and I didn't want to be the dick to ruin it. I didn't want to see her in that light that it was only for the sex.

Once on my bed, we fucked around for a moment, pushing aside the inevitable.

We gazed at each other as the laughter faded and the tension escalated. Some of my hair flopped down in front of my face and I dragged my fingers through it to control my anticipation. I knew my way around the bedroom, but each girl was unique and no fuck was ever the same.

Bella sighed.

"What is it, love?"

She looked around avoiding eye contact and then rubbed her legs together. I was still hovering over her and so I looked down and then back up to her face, smirking.

"Is there something that I can help you out with?"

"Gah! I am fucking dying here! I want you inside me so badly!"

I loved it when she talked dirty. Shits going to get a lot dirtier, though.

"Patience. We don't have to rush into anything." Sweet torture.

I leaned in and brushed my lips to hers, and then applied more pressure as her lips parted. Our tongues connected and my heart raced.

Mmmmm…

I put my weight on my elbows and ran my right hand through her hair to the back of her head to bring her to me. My hips instinctually thrusting forward.

She spread her legs and wrapped them around me locking her ankles together. I retracted my hand from her hair and grabbed her upper thigh to pull her to me so that I could create more friction and feel more of her heat. She was thrusting back to me in time, by this point.

We separated for some much needed oxygen and panting. I quickly shrugged off her robe and flipped her camisole over her head, revealing the most perfect rack. Her delicate pink nipples needed my attention. I fucking missed them so damn much.

Hello ladies. I gently massaged her left breast and pushed it up so that her nipple met me half way as I languidly ran the tip of my tongue slowly around it. My mouth finally took her in and Bella gasped as I rolled my tongue on the tip and gently nipped at it. Not to ignore her right breast, I massaged it and placed feather like kisses and licks all over ending with the nipple and then continued to worship it with my mouth as well.

Her skin tasted divine and was so soft. She arched her body off the bed during my ministrations and our bodies melded together.

Quickly, her arms found the hem of my shirt. " I want this off! I want to _feel _everywhere." She let out breathily.

"I couldn't agree with you more." And I couldn't.

To feel her body, skin on skin was like nothing else. It felt like we connected before we actually had. The current between us was going wild.

My tongue swept up the side of her neck.

I felt her small fingers working the buttons on my jeans and she swiftly pushed them down as far as she could, bringing my boxers with them.

I growled in her ear. My erection pushed into her inner thigh and could feel the warmth radiating and tempting it.

My jeans were quickly kicked off and the only layer that remained was her satiny boy shorts.

Locking our eyes on one another, I lowered myself on her, flicking out my talented tongue. Starting at the inside of her knee, I torturously licked a path up her inner thigh and to the apex of her sex. She stole a breath while I flattened out my tongue and made one long stroke up her pussy.

I did it again and her legs tensed up on either side of my head.

"Relax baby, I know what I am doing."

"That's what I am afraid of…" She gasped and laid her head back on the pillow.

She was already wet and ready for me, but I wasn't ready to take her- not just yet.

I kissed her clit and then nibbled it with my lips, earning a squeak from Bella. I chuckled and licked my lips. I could taste her already and I was yearning for more.

I snaked my thumb under the closest edge of her panties and pulled the thin fabric of the crotch area aside. Instantly, I dove in sucking her clit while pushing two fingers inside of her. I wanted her to watch me enjoy her.

Bella's eye's fluttered and then they opened again, her watching me, watching her. I grinned against her folds as I worked the tip of my tongue in an _I want to feel you come on my tongue so bad it fucking hurts _way. My long fingers easy found her g-spot and I touched and rubbed against it with each stroke.

It didn't take long to feel the familiar twitch and tightening of her pussy. I wanted my dick to be where my fingers were so badly, but he could wait for round two and three…

I yanked her panties down in one smooth motion tossing them in the direction of the floor. I quickly resumed my actions.

"Oh Edward!"

"Edward… ohhhh… it feels so….ugghhh!"

Bella's back arched then she rose off the bed as the orgasm struck her, clenching my fingers as I continued to hit all the right spots.

"I can't stand it anymore! Come here now!" She panted.

I crawled up her body with the smuggest of smiles. The tip of my cock brushing up against her. I reached in my nightstand and did the responsible, albeit not as enjoyable thing.

She studied me in fascination as I rolled the condom on.

"Have you always worn one?" She implored.

"I never go in without a rain jacket."

"You're… um… big." She gulped.

"I'll go slow." I reassured her and brushed a lock of her hair off her face.

Leaning into her, I kissed her passionately. The longing, friendship and desire pouring from me to her. My knee pushed her legs further apart and then I pushed into her.

Fuck! She was tight. Mike must have had a fucking pencil dick. I brushed that thought aside quickly. I was only a third of the way in and meeting much resistance. I pulled back and pushed in a little more than the last time. I continued kissing her all the while.

She relaxed into my arms and so I pulled out and pushed in one last time, filling her completely. Bella groaned and I held still, desperately trying not to lose my load right then.

"You okay?"

"Yeh… I can feel you and it is fucking fantastic. Don't stop. Please?"

"Please let me know if you are uncomfortable. I don't want to hurt you."

She nodded and so I continued … slowly. We did this for about 5 more minutes until I noticed her pushing her hips up to meet my thrusts. She wanted more friction. I increased the tempo and our bodies fell into harmony.

"More!" She shouted

I pushed faster and harder, angling myself to hit her sensitive spots.

"Oh my god!"

She came again. On. My. Dick. Holy fucking shit that felt good. I couldn't hold it. Normally I could last at least a fucking hour. Not a fucking chance while feeling her muscles contract around me. I quickly spilled my seed inside her thrusting and grunting.

I collapsed on my side, instantly regretting our lack of touch. I whipped the used condom in to the trash bin. The cleaning lady is going to love that shit. Both of us were still breathing roughly.

"I didn't know." She said.

"Didn't know what?"

She licked her lips. "That it could be… like that."

"Me either." I half mumbled while rolling on my back.

"Can we do it… again?" She bashfully asked.

"Why the hell not?" My dick was already in recovery and at half-mast, quickly hardening at the idea of being inside her again.

She rolled towards me and straddled my legs. After grabbling my prophylactic from the nightstand, Bella grabbed it from my hand.

"Let me." She smiled.

She rolled that puppy on and was centering herself on top of me in no time flat. When she sank down on me, it was a new level of oneness as I my cock was pushed further in her and at a much more intimate angle.

She paused for a moment. Then she rose up and let down. I held her hips and guided her up and down. I sat up, pulling her with me as I scooted back to lean against the headboard. Then things got carnal. She kissed me hard and started bouncing up and down with my help. I pulled her towards me and nibbled on her neck at her pulse point.

She clenched her Kegel muscle on me and giggled.

I growled at how fucktastic it felt and bit her neck where it met her shoulder. This instantly sent a shiver down her spine and she groaned. Within moments her spasms started as she came again with me following quickly.

Still sitting up, we hugged each other, with me still inside of her. I didn't want to pull out yet. Her legs were wrapped around my backside.

I sighed and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Where are you going?" She said as she gripped to me tighter.

"WE are taking a shower".

Reference:

Fuck being friends! You are coming with me! - "Baiser être des amis ! Vous m'êtes fourni avec !!"

I have died and gone to heaven, my Bella.- Je suis mort et suis parti au ciel, ma Bella."

* * *

**Love the feedback! Keep it coming! Reviews are better than Robward naked in a shower... well... hmmm... maybe not. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16: Reflection

**Thanks for hanging in there with me readers! I sorta started another story- check it out- its called 60 Seconds.**

**This is a fluffy chapter as our duo gets to know each other a little better. Some huge hurtles coming up next... eek!**

**Thank you TwilightAddictionSyndrome for being my prereader and helping me rework a few things!**

**Stephenie Meyer is the queen bee and owns all these characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Reflection**

BPOV

My backbone scraped against the cold tile walls as water rained down our overheated torsos.

Edward's firm thrusts sent prickles of pleasure throughout my body. I should have been exhausted. I should have been sore. But I wasn't. The sensation that I experienced when skin met skin was like a drug and Edward was my personal brand of heroin.

Why had I spent so much time fighting the inevitable? Fate had played her role and brought us together, even if it was for the night.

"Fuck me!" I shouted.

If I thought that Edward naked was swoon worthy, naked wet Edward was a whole other story.

His talented dick was hitting all the spots. Edward had me pinned to the shower wall, holding my legs around his waist. The water cascaded down his muscular chest as he pushed into me. My eyes roamed of their own volition to pursue the happy trail down his stomach leading to the juncture where we were joined.

I moaned loudly at the feeling of him filling me. Words like spectacular and magnificent couldn't begin to describe it.

My orgasm came strong, knocking me over the edge and into bliss, taking Edward with me.

Later, after we had toweled dry and climbed under the bed sheets, he pulled me to him, his warm arms tightened securely around me.

"Bella, that was amazing". He whispered.

He leaned in and kissed my temple.

I closed my eyes and replied "Mindblowingly amazing".

It was the wee hours of the morning and my body decided it was time to shut down into a blissful slumber.

Morning. There is a reason I didn't do mornings, especially when I had fallen asleep only a couple of hours ago.

I groaned and stretched, my toes brushed against something warm. I rolled over and discovered Edward sleeping like a baby. There was no way that I going to wake him this early, but I could unabashedly stare at him.

There were no words for how gorgeous this man lying next to me was. I didn't want to get my hopes up too much like a girl after prom night sex, but I knew my feelings ran further than lust and instant gratification.

Edward eventually opened his sleepy eyes and grinned at me.

That's a good sign- right?

He squeezed me to him and nuzzled his nose in my hair.

"Mmmm…you smell good"

"You don't smell so bad yourself."

Edward's phone beeped informing him that he received a text. Much to my chagrin, he reached over to the nightstand and checked it. Ben had sent a message that Edward needed to be on set in an hour, which probably meant that I was due there too. I didn't have my phone with me, but I was sure that Angela would be on my doorstep with coffee looking for me soon.

I bit my lip and peeled myself out of bed; dancing around the room attempting to clothe myself. Of course, that was a little difficult when the object of my fantasies was lying in bed, hands behind his head watching my every move with darkened eyes like he was stalking prey.

"That is such a fucking turn on when you bite your lip, Bella. I am going to have to start pulling your lip from your teeth or I will be inclined to fuck you at some very inappropriate times."

_Umm… I vote option B, please._

"I didn't realize that I did it that much. Sorry?"

Mental Note… Bite lips a lot.

The sexy mess threw me a shirt to cover myself up more and walked me to my room. We kissed goodbye and made the traditional promises that we'd see each other soon.

I checked my phone and sure enough, Angela had sent me a message that the car would be coming to pick me up momentarily. I also had two texts from James.

James. What to do… what to do. I didn't want to jump the gun and tell James that Edward and I were dating because I honestly didn't know what we were doing. Things were going well, but in this business, the only thing constant was change.

James had started a routine of texting me in the morning to ask me what my plans were so that he could fit into that schedule to see me. I had to admit that I gave him an 'A' for effort. I wasn't keeping James on as a standby or anything, but I didn't want to rush and hurt him if things didn't work out. I knew that he still cared for me much more than I felt I was capable of returning. If Edward and I truly started dating, that would solidify the fact that James and I could only ever be friends.

I decided not to respond to James until I got more of a grasp on how Edward would act towards me once other people were around. He had been a perfect gentleman after our night together, but my insecurities were getting the best of me. I was concerned that I was another notch on his bedpost.

Much to my surprise, Edward hung around me the majority of the time that he wasn't needed on set. Things weren't awkward at all and in fact he had me laughing most of the day. Naturally, he felt the need to gloat about the previous night and between takes he went so far as to lean in and whisper all the naughty things he wanted to do with me the next time he fucked me.

My cheeks were a perma-crimson color and I was wound up tighter than a virgin's daughter. I couldn't wait for him to fulfill even a fraction of those fantasies.

Let me just say that the man had a very creative, yet naughty mind and I benefited greatly from that… and then some. We spent that night in my room christening each and every surface. The next day, we discovered we couldn't wait to keep our hands off of each other and he showed up in my on set trailer.

His hands cupped my apex eliciting a pleasurable response from my nether regions. Then it was all a blur. At one point I was bent over a desk and he was gripping my hips while he plunged into me.

We went through so many damn condoms that I even started carrying them with me. A girl's got to be prepared.

We were quickly falling into routines and to an outsider we were together, but I still hadn't broached the subject with Edward. I knew that I owned his dick, for all the time that it spent with me, but I still needed that extra reassurance that he wasn't getting any 'car maintenance' if you know what I mean.

Finally, an indication of Edward's intensions towards me surfaced the day that James showed up. He was already on set when we arrived, obviously on a visitor's pass for the day. As I waltzed up to the snack table, Edward crept up behind me.

"Bella, I am a little confused."

"Ahh! Edward! Stop that shit. You made me drop my bagel."

"5 second rule?"

I kicked it under the table and grabbed another.

He quickly placed his hands on my shoulder and turned me around.

"What is he doing here? I thought we had an understanding." He pointed to James who was busy talking with Kate.

"I didn't invite him if that's what you mean." I should have expected it, though. I Had been standoffish with him lately.

"You let him know that you are _mine_. Trust me, I know what he's thinking."

_Mine?_

"So now you're a mind reader?" I protested

"I have told you, I was a douche just like him not so long ago. Some things I just know." He smiled and tapped the underside of my chin to bring my lips to his. He gently placed a kiss that melted my resolve.

James waved and gave me a quick once over as he smiled. Edward might not have been so far off base.

"Edward, what is that… I mean what exactly _are_ we?"

He shifted uncomfortably and jammed his hands in front pockets.

"We are whatever you want, Bella. I…I want you and I don't see that changing."

I decided not to respond and instead postpone that discussion so I could collect myself enough not to do a visible fist pump in the air.

"James deserves some of my time and complete honesty." I was dreading this conversation and I had hoped that things would have worked themselves out by now.

I approached James and told him that we needed to talk and invited him back to my trailer. Needless to say, Edward's eyes bugged out and he tapped his watch indicating five minutes. I guess he didn't want even the slightest chance of me being left alone with James in a small confined space.

I told James that quote, 'I was seeing Edward now and that due to his feelings, I didn't think that it was fair to him for us even to be friends.'

He seemed fine, albeit not happy with the situation.

We hugged, but then he fucked up royally when he decided that he would give it one more go. He cornered me, pushed his body up against mine and planted a kiss on my lips.

James fought to push his tongue in my mouth and I managed to push him back and give him a good slap… just as Edward opened the door to the trailer.

"What the fuck, James!" I shrieked.

"I've been patient Bella and patience has gotten me no where. I thought that I would take the initiative so you could see what you were missing before you give us up for him."

Edward took his own initiative and quickly grabbed James by the shirt, practically lifting him off the ground as he tossed him out of the trailer.

He turned back to me. "I'm taking out the trash! I'll be back in a moment."

I nodded and he promptly jumped out, slamming the door behind him.

Sinking down to the floor, I tried to be optimistic that kissing was all that James had intended on trying. I licked my poor abused lips and took inventory that they were in fact slightly swollen.

I hadn't seen this side of James before, I it really took me aback. I didn't know that he had it in him… and to think of all those times that we were alone. Perhaps it was just desperation, but given the combination of what he rationalized was appropriate and the fire in his eyes when he backed me up against the wall; I decided to avoid any occurrences where we might be alone.

That wouldn't be as difficult now, since Edward seemed to be hanging around and shall we say, claiming me as his. I needed to evaluate if I even wanted to be his friend rather than just cooling things off for a while.

When Edward returned he pulled me up into a warm embrace.

"Bella, I knew that asshat would do something stupid. I am sorry that I didn't check on you sooner."

"Really, its ok. Though, I am glad that you were being a little overprotective…"

He let his hands fall to my hips and pulled back to look me squarely in the eyes.

"Its not ok if you didn't give him permission and right now I am the only one with that." His took his index finger and traced my pouty lips, his eyes becoming hooded. "These belong to me." His smug grin was back in place.

"Yes they do." I agreed.

"What about these?" I questioned while tapping my finger on his lips.

"Yours, only yours"

In our own little way we had shown a commitment to one another.

I reached up on my tippy toes to pull his head to mine. We kissed for quite some time. I wanted to erase any trace of James' kiss from my mind and my lips.

We were very thrilled to have a couple days off from production. What was even better was that it coincided with Halloween. That was a coincidence that Alice had not overlooked, hence we were having a Halloween party.

Not an intimate party, no not when Alice was involved. Everyone we knew was invited, with the exception of James and it was being held on our floor of the hotel.

Being sweet, but very persuasive as she is, she managed to secure permission from the hotel management to take over that wing of our floor. Alice had promised on her Christian Louboutin's that she would contain our guests and that everything would be completely cleaned, shampooed or replaced afterward. It also helped that she handed over her black AmEx card.

Certain rooms were blocked off so that we could store any valuables, but every other room was fair game and had a haunted theme. My room became a castle with creepy lighting and stone walls. Who knew you could order all those props online besides Alice? Emmett's room became the maze of mirrors, Jasper's room had the blindfolded buffet and Rosalie's room had the music and dance floor. The guys had to move some of her furniture out for that, but we figured that her room was ideal due to there only being a storage room located one floor below versus someone trying to get a peaceful night's sleep.

I suspected that Alice worked and was fully devoted to her job, but you could never tell it with all the time that she put into our party. Rose and I picked up her grocery list of food and drinks, but Alice handled everything else including our costumes.

At ten till six on the night of the party, I still didn't know what I was going as. Alice stood in front of me teasing out my hair and then added yet another coat of eyeliner.

"Ookay! Now go into the bathroom and put the outfit on. Then I'll apply your lipstick. I don't want any smudges." Alice stood back and assessed her handy work.

When I entered the bathroom my heart plummeted into my stomach and I started to panic.

"Alice! There isn't anything in here but a scrap of leather!"

She flung the door open and gave me an incredulous glare.

"Seriously Bella? Did you think I was going to let you wear a nun habit? Put it on. I guarantee that once it's on, you'll have much more confidence."

I could tell I wasn't going to win this one either and I didn't have another costume to replace it. Probably why she kept it secret in the first place.

As I stared at myself in the mirror I was actually pleased. I had black leather pants and some sort of leather tube top that criss-crossed with thinner pieces on the sides of my abdomen. Alice had added pointy tips to my canine teeth and had finished the product with blood red lipstick.

A vixen vampire.

I slipped on my designated heels- Alice and I had compromised with 3 inch ones because she and I both knew that once I started drinking that I would very likely twist an ankle.

Rose met us in my room before we opened up my castle and we all walked out to the party that was already underway.

I heard laughing and music. There were so many people and so little material on my body. For once, I gathered my insecurities and locked them away. I could do this.

We stepped out amongst the growing crowd, vampire, Alice as Tinkerbelle and Rose as a playboy bunny.

I cracked up when I spotted Emmett strolling around in a red robe clutching a cigar. Classic. Tink quickly found her Peter Pan. I never thought I would see a man up close with a green loincloth, but these days nothing is surprised me.

Edward was nowhere to be found. Lauren showed up as a French maid and Jessica was a slutty cheerleader and I prayed to the heavens that Mike didn't find his way here as well. I wove through the mingling partygoers from room to room, finally making my way into the mirror maze. We locked Edward's room because that is where we stored our valuables, so he could have been in there…

"Edward? Are you in here?"

A couple brushed by me on their way out of the maze giggling and readjusting clothes.

The lights were dim, but I still caught the sudden movement through one of the mirrors and quickly turned in that direction. Nothing.

"Edward- is that you?"

…another movement out of my peripheral vision as I walked further.

"This isn't funny anymore. Seriously who's there?"

The door to the room shut.

Several names popped into my head of people who might have wanted to play a nasty joke on me.

_Oh shit… you're screwed now._

The only way to get in was if someone had the key card or I opened it from the inside and I doubted that anyone would hear me if I screamed.

I held my breath to avoid making a sound and stepped towards the exit just as the lights to the room went pitch black.

_Oh well, I lived a good life and died with a happy hoo-ha…_

I dropped to my knees and crawled in the dark brailing my way to the door. I couldn't hear a damn thing. Whoever was here was probably at the same disadvantage and was waiting for me to make my move.

Someone knocked on the door and I held back from screaming and revealing my location.

The sound of laughing rang in my ears close, very close.

My hands brushed the door and I stood to find the handle moments away from my escape.

"Its not going to be that easy, Bella."

_Of all the sick, twisted…_

"You're fucking not funny, Edward. I almost thought that Mike or James or even some serial killer was after me."

"Didn't you do scary shit like this when you were little at Halloween? I am surprised that Alice didn't warn you." He chuckled.

He flipped the dimmer switch on and I flipped him off with my middle finger.

"Leather" He smiled appreciatively.

"Yes and how nice would these leather pants have been if I pissed myself from your antics?"

It took a minute to click what exactly Edward was wearing. Black pants- very tight, white button down shirt with the top two opened revealing a hint of the sexiest chest alive. Two bloody puncture marks were at his jugular and blood droplets stained the collar of his shirt. Simple and so mine. His hair was in sweet disarray and his green eyes glowed with delight as I checked him out.

His hands ghosted over my bare arms and I shivered.

"I promise not to scare you again like that. I need to have you coherent so I can show you something."

He led me into the middle of the maze and coaxed me lay down after throwing an afghan blanket down. Leaning on his left forearm, he hovered above me.

"Bella, look around us. You can see _everything_ in this room."

Edward gently unzipped my pants and leaned down to shimmy the supple leather off my feet.

This time Edward bit his lip. Panties were pretty obsolete given the fact that my pants were practically painted on, so I hadn't bothered.

"You're driving me nuts. I didn't think that it was possible to be so turned on until I met you."

He pushed his hard on against my leg to illustrate his point. Moisture seeped from me and I very adeptly unfastened his trousers and kicked them down his legs. He swiftly shrugged them off after ditching his shoes.

He took his time caressing the lines of my body. My head was crooked slightly to follow his every move in our reflection.

"Edward, please?"

At this point, I was ready for quick and dirty, but he decided otherwise. Edward rubbed his cock on my wet entrance and slowly eased in. I could literally feel every inch tease my sensitive clit. He stilled and pulled his length almost completely out before returning back to the homeland.

The view of his backside while fucking was like nothing I had ever seen before and it was glorious. Edward's muscles flexed and released and it fucking mesmerized me. His butt could have starred in its own pornographic show. I could see where we connected at so many more angles too.

The rhythmic in an out was tender and different than what I had experienced before.

I came powerfully and screamed into Edwards shoulder in ecstasy.

"Edward come for me."

"I'm not finished with you yet," he growled.

It was then that I got my quick and dirty.

My back arched with the overload of sensation and he thrust in and out in rapid succession. His eyes met mine in the mirror and the intensity was almost too much to endure. An emotion that I didn't recognize flickered in his gaze and he quickly ducked his head down to kiss the side of my neck.

My second orgasm took possession of my body and Edward came with me moaning my name.

It took us a minute to catch our breath and we finally collected ourselves enough to join the party.

When we exited, there was a line for the mirror maze- go figure.

The party was a blast and we got the boys to kick everyone out around 6 in the morning. I crashed in Edward's suite and we didn't even leave the room for the next 24 hours until Edward suggested another attempt at car shopping.

I knew exactly the car that I wanted too.

* * *

**Just wanted to note an observation... has anyone noticed that a lot of phenomenal stories are being pulled from FF? Thank goodness there is Twilighted!**

**Anyhow, here are some recs for you that have kept me up nights:**

**The Fallout by OCDindeed**

**Hydraulic Level 5 by Gondolier**

**The University of Edward Masen by SabastienRobichaud**


End file.
